


The Rebel, the Redneck and the Righteous Ruler

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Badass Daryl, Drunk Reader, F/M, Masturbation, Near Death, Negan and his warped sense of protection, Panic Attacks, Reader is a fighter, Rebellious reader, Reunions, Slow Burn, Smut, Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: The struggle to survive the apocalypse is hard enough, but what do you do when one man wants to pursue you for his own needs, and the other man wants to protect you? Who will you choose?





	1. Catch and Release

_Running, running, running. That’s all you seem to be doing lately. Whether it be from walkers trailing after you or the living, running is the only thing you’ve become accustomed to._

  
You wake up, startled by the sound of horrendously loud trucks rumbling through the tiny town you've managed to take refuge in. You shoot up out of your sleeping bag, silently crawling to the window where you can move the splinter of wood and see what's going on outside. Armored trucks line the street below you and the men piling out begin scavenging. You can hear a deep, gravelly voice barking out orders but cannot see the man behind it. You're holed up in an abandoned firehouse and have perfected your escape routes. Which is going to come in handy real soon because you can hear the men banging on the doors trying to bust in. Gathering up your blanket and other belongings, you shove everything into your backpack and glide down the fireman's pole. Your feet hit the ground right as the men bust through the front door and you pause too long causing them to spot you. You bolt through the station, listening to them trample after you. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair flows out behind you as you run, and jump over the discarded equipment. Their leader's voice can be heard quite clearly as you escape outside, darting between their vehicles and disappearing into the forest. You quickly climb a tree, perching on a large branch, twisting your hair into a tight bun and covering it with a dark beanie. The men can be heard trampling through the brush searching for you and you scamper farther up the tree as stealthily as you can. The men are right below you now and you quit breathing, terrified of being caught. A leather-clad man wielding a barb wire covered bat comes into view and you're paralyzed with fear as he smacks the tree you're hiding in with the bat.

  
“How could you sorry fucks lose a little girl so easy?! If she was here, I’d tell her how impressed I was. But no, she’s gone and all you worthless pieces of shit have done is attract the biters.”

  
He smacks the tree again, harder, and you whimper as it shakes. The man pauses, hearing you. You want to smack yourself in the face but the movement would surely give you away. You watch him, praying he won’t see you. His head raises and you slide your back against the trunk, concealing yourself from his view. He spotted your movement, unbeknownst to you, and pointed up in your direction to his men.

  
“Since she seems to have disappeared and the rest of you idiots are fighting off the biters, finish the goddamn job and get back to what we came here for.”

  
“Yes Negan,” they all reply and you breathe in relief that they’ve given up.

  
Moments later, your peace is shattered by multiple hands grabbing at you, pulling you down from the tree. At first, you were afraid walkers had gotten a hold of you but you realized that these were men and that honestly didn't make you feel any better. You're fighting back, clawing, kicking and even biting a hand that gets too close to your face. All of a sudden, you're wrapped up in strong arms and squished against a solid chest. You're still struggling but the man who's holding you is stronger and all you're doing is wearing yourself out. Your boot covered feet catch against something and you catapult yourself out of his arms and straight into another tree. He drops you in shock, shouting in surprise. You feel like you've cracked your head open but you're too exhausted to move and check. The leather-clad man kneels down but everything is beginning to blur so you can't even see his face. He gently picks you up, speaking softly.

  
“Now you’ve hurt yourself, doll. But you’re one hell of a fighter, I’ll give you that.”

  
You pass out in his hold, listening to his rough voice give out orders.

  
**> >\--->**

  
Splitting pain explodes through your skull and you cry out, jolting up in the bed. Bed? What were you doing in a bed?! You can’t sit up very far because your arms are restrained to the rails of the hospital bed and you begin to panic. Your need to be free overpowers the pounding in your head and you fight like hell to get out of the cuffs. Your legs aren’t tied down and you’re in a kneeling position when the door opens. Your wrists are bleeding from the metal biting into your skin but you can’t feel the pain, the adrenalin running too wild through your veins. Your hair's a mess and you’re sure you look like some kind of feral animal. A man and a woman walk in, frozen to the floor when they spot you. You’re breathing so hard it’s almost echoing in the dead silent room.

  
"Move the fuck over, doc. What's the holdup?"

  
The man you assume is the doctor moves over, pulling the woman with him against the wall. The man that the voice belongs to, struts in and his eyebrows shoot up on his forehead when he looks over to you. Your (e/c) eyes latch onto chocolate brown ones. His eyes are crinkled at the corners, and you drag your eyes down his face, admiring the salt and pepper beard and the strong jawline. His lips are curled up in a grin, and it’s directed at you.

  
"Well, aren't you a little fucking hellcat?"

  
You yank against the cuffs harder as the man steps towards you. The metal screeches against each other, the doctor and his companion covering their ears in pain.

  
“Let me out!” you howl.

  
The man laughs, startling you. His head is thrown back, his back arched and his pearly white teeth on full display, gleaming under the fluorescent lighting. You’re captured by the strange display and unable to pull your eyes off of him. His head comes back down, and he pins you to the bed with his stare.

  
“So you do speak?”

  
You fall back onto your butt, glaring at him.

  
“Of course I speak. But, why would I waste my breath on people who took me as  their prisoner?”

  
You jangle the cuffs again, making your point. He raises an eyebrow, holding up a finger.

  
“First things first, why don’t we find out what your name is? I’m Negan.”

  
You glare at him, grinding your teeth together. Your heart is beating a million miles a minute and you can’t decide if you want to jump the attractive man’s bones or beat him. He folds his arms across his chest, matching your stare with an equally pissy one of his own.

  
“I’ve got all day, sweetheart.” Negan turns to the doctor and woman. “Get the fuck out.”

 

“Yes, Negan,” they stutter and scamper out of the room. Negan locks the door after they leave and you become equally terrified and aroused.

  
_/What the fuck is wrong with me right now? I should be wanting to escape not fuck his brains out./_

  
Negan unzips his leather jacket and warning bells start going off in your head. Your fists clench together, bracing yourself for the fight coming. Slipping the jacket off of his shoulders, you watch the bulging muscles in his arms move, straining against the plain white t-shirt. You can't help but watch him as he hangs the jacket on the hook but quickly avert your eyes as he turns back around. You stare at the floor and watch his boots come into view on the side of the bed. A strangely gentle finger lifts your chin up, forcing you to look at him.

  
“If I uncuff you, will you play nice?”

  
You eye him suspiciously, bringing a throaty chuckle out of him.

  
“That’s one hell of a stink eye, little girl. I asked a fucking question. Will you play nice if I take these off?”

  
“Yes.”

  
An obnoxious grin splits across his face, and he reaches into his pocket to take out a tiny little key. Your muscles are tense as he holds your arm and unlocks you. He grips your wrist for just a second before letting it go. You cradle it to your chest, trying to ignore the throbbing pain from the wounds you created trying to escape. He moves around to the other side of the bed, releasing your other wrist as well. You curl your other wrist up, trying to not let the tears fall. You've gone from having all the freedom, lonely as it was, to becoming a prisoner within twenty-four hours. A traitorous tear drips down your face onto your bleeding wrist, making you flinch. Gloved hands reach for your own but you pull them out of his reach. You didn't like being touched and you don't trust the way you're feeling for this man you barely know.

  
"Sweetheart, let me look at those wounds."

  
(Y/e/c) eyes look up into chocolatey brown ones. Narrowing them just slightly, you slowly extend your wrists out to him, distrusting the smirk that's begging to come out. He holds up a finger to you, before turning around and peeling his gloves off. Your heart speeds up as you contemplate bolting out the door before he turns back around but his quiet chuckle breaks you out of your plot.

  
"I know what you're thinking doll and I wouldn't try it if I were you," he says lowly, facing you again. His grin covers his face but it's dark and menacing, a silent threat and promise rolled into one. Your eyes must go wide because he laughs loudly, patting your leg. "Good girl. Now, let's wrap you up."

  
Tender hands wipe off the blood that had begun to pool, and carefully wind the gauze around your wrists, applying a piece of tape to hold it all together. Negan pats his finished work, taking both of your hands in his large one, holding them and watching you staring at your trapped hands.

 

"What's your name?"

  
"(Y/n) (Y/l/n)."

  
"What are you afraid of, doll?"

  
You contemplate giving a snarky answer but are too tired to do so. Sighing, you look up to him and shrug.

  
"Nothing anymore. Monsters are real and I could die any day. Not really any surprises left in this world."

  
You yawn, the events of the past forty-eight hours taking its toll on you.

  
"Well aren't you a cute little thing when you're sleepy."

  
You give him your mightiest glare, but all it does is make him laugh. He rests his hip down at the foot of the bed, releasing your hands and placing one of his own down at your feet showing that even though he's relaxed, you cannot escape him.

  
"You've got one or two options. One," he holds up a finger," you can stay in here and be uncomfortable and one of my other men can take care of you. Or two, you can come with me and I'll take care of you myself and give you a room. Choose wisely because you won't get another chance for a choice like this."

  
You pick the sheet underneath you, not willing to meet his gaze.

  
"I assume you'd prefer it if I went with you?"

  
His chuckle makes you shiver, sending sparks to your core.

  
"Oh yes, darlin'. I'd very much prefer it if you came with me. But it is not up to me. It is up to you. My men will not be as nice to you as I have been. Pretty little things like you are rare and they might take advantage of that."

  
"Unless?"

  
" _Unless_ they see you with me."

  
His voice was doing things to you that you didn't want to acknowledge, and the idea of being protected by this alpha man in front of you was too tempting to say no. Your shining (e/c) orbs meet his, blinking slowly, drawing him in.

  
"I'm yours."

  
His eyes light up, and he moves his face close to yours, his lips a breath away from your own.

 

"Don't say it unless you actually mean it."

  
"I mean it. I'm yours."

  
He growls and closes the gap between your mouth and his, giving you the hottest kiss of your life. His tongue pushes against your lips, commanding dominance and giving you no choice but to submit to him. His body covers yours as he pushes you down on your back, pressing one leg between yours, grinding it against your clothed core. You moan into his mouth, wrapping your arms around his back until you suck in a sharp breath. Negan lowers his mouth below your ear, nipping at the earlobe.

  
"Sorry, doll. Forgot about your injuries."

  
You lay on the bed, your chest heaving slightly, and Negan grins at your flushed appearance. You give him a weak thumbs up. Your eyelids droop, and you start when strong arms wrap around your body. Negan cradles you against his chest, only stopping to grab his jacket and the wire covered bat by the door. He drapes the jacket over your sleepy form, the scent of leather and cologne soothing you, and combined with the rocking motion of his walk lulls you to sleep.

  
You don't see the men and women kneeling to Negan as he walks by, none of them daring to even look up to catch a glimpse of you passed out in his arms. You don't hear the gossip that starts as soon as Negan leaves the crowd of people or see the dirty looks at his back.

  
_Another wife?_   
_She won't last._   
_He'll get bored with her like he has with the others._

  
His right-hand man observes it all, a giant smile under his mustache. The news of another woman in Negan's arms will reach his wives in no time, and no doubt they'll stir shit up like they always do.

  
Negan doesn't carry you to your own room like you thought he might. Instead, he takes you to his room, wanting to see you spread out and asleep in _his_ bed. He's drawn to you like he's never been drawn to anyone before. The urge to guard you against his men and even his wives boils inside of his chest, silently promising to bring hell to anyone that threatens you. He kneels onto the king size bed, lowering you down onto the mattress, not wanting to wake you. You give a drowsy moan as your body relaxes, the blood draining from Negan's head to his hardening cock from just that little noise. A knock on the outside door shatters the peaceful feeling, and Negan reluctantly leaves you, closing his bedroom door behind him before stomping over to the intruder. He yanks it open, revealing a scantily clad Sherri who's pouting at his aggressive hello.

  
"What?"

  
She cuts the theatrics and rolls her eyes.

  
"Is it true?"

  
"Depends on what you're asking and if I want to fucking answer it."

  
"Is it true that you've brought another woman into Sanctuary?"

  
Negan leans against the door frame, shrugging.

  
"What's it to you?'

  
"The other girls won't like it. They'll retaliate if it's true."

  
Negan stands up to his full height, his features hardening at the threat.

  
"Let them. They won't like what happens."

  
Sherri huffs, walking away and before Negan can close the door, Simon appears wearing that giant grin of his as usual. He nods in Sherri's direction, raising an eyebrow.

  
"Shall I go cool them all off? Reassure them that you're not going to neglect them for your new toy?"

  
Negan waves him off, before retiring back to his space and closing the door with a loud click. You're waking up as Negan walks back into the bedroom, wiping the sleep out of your eyes. He sits down next to you on the bed.

  
"Have a nice nap?" he chuckles.

  
You just grunt in return, trying to figure out where you are.

  
"I have a nagging feeling that this is not my room."

  
"That feeling would be right. You're in my domain, sweet cheeks. And this is where you shall remain until I see fit to let you outside these walls."

  
Your anger simmers through any drowsiness that was left over, snapping you out of your delusion that this would be a good idea.

  
"So, I took the choice you gave me and I'm still a fucking prisoner?"

  
"Watch your tone, doll."

  
"You won't be able to keep me trapped in here and still do whatever it is you usually do."

  
He's hovering over you in a flash, pinning you to the bed and holding your wrists with one hand above your head. He squeezes just enough on your wounds to make you whimper and keeps that grip there, demanding your full attention. You've never been one to cower beneath a man, but this man makes you feel insignificant and it pisses you off.

  
"Is that fuckin' so?"

  
"Yeah. It sure is. I've come to realize you're the big man around here and your people won't let you neglect your duties to let you play prison warden to some newbie."

  
"My _people_ do _not_ have _any_ control over what _I_ do here. I do as I please when I want, where I want with who fucking ever I want. Got it?"

  
He glares down at you, his teeth bared. You glare back at him, refusing to give him the pleasure of you submitting to him.

  
"We'll see."

  
You didn't think it could be possible that his face could get any closer but it does. His nose touches yours, the two of you sharing breaths.

  
"If I have to fucking handcuff you to fucking keep you in here and to keep you fucking safe from every mother fucking prick out there, I goddamn will."

  
He stuns you when he crashes his mouth against yours, nipping your bottom lip and shoving his tongue inside when you open it to say something. He releases your wrists, wrapping your hair around one hand and using the other to hook your leg up and over his hip. You feel his hard cock through his constricting jeans, the bulge pressing delightfully against you. Static from a radio disrupts the heated moment. Negan straddles your hips and reaches over to the nightstand to grab it.

  
"This better be fucking good," he snarls.

  
You can't make out the words that come back through, but from the urgency of the other voice, you know it's an issue that Negan has to take care of.

  
"Keep it the fuck under control until I get there!"

  
He clips it onto his belt, climbing off of you and bringing you in for another scorching kiss. He bites the side of your neck, sucking hard and leaving a dark mark on your skin. You throw a pillow at his retreating back.

  
"Dwight will bring you your meals. Do not answer the door if it's not Dwight. I'll be back. Remember what I said, doll. I'm a man of my word and will use the handcuffs."

  
You roll your eyes, curling back up into the blankets, inhaling the only thing that can be described as Negan. The man confuses you; gentle one moment, complete hard ass the next. All you know despite his threats is that you will be getting out of here one way or another. Handcuffed again or not.

  
**> >\--->**

  
Negan returns hours later to find a plate of food sitting out in the hallway, untouched and cold. He's tired and pissed off, covered in walker bits and does not have the patience to deal with someone else's incompetence. He picks the platter of food up, damn near kicking his door down in irritation before kicking it closed behind him. The noise startles you awake, and you panic, not having any weapons nearby to protect you. You creep to the door, listening to things being slammed around, followed by an angry but muffled voice. You crouch down, crawling to a desk that's against the wall and tuck yourself under it.

  
Negan comes through the door a few minutes later, running his hand against the wall in the darkness to find the switch and turn the lights on. The brightness blinds you for a moment but doesn't expose you. Negan swivels around when he realizes you aren't in the bed, dropping the plate of food down onto it.

  
"(Y/n)?!"

  
Negan's voice brings you relief but you make no move to come out from under the desk. You watch his boots walk by, opening another door and calling for you again. He shouts for Dwight into his radio and calls for a search party to find you. Negan doesn't bother to close the bedroom door, not knowing that you're still in his room. Not having boots on will work to your advantage as you sneak out and run down the hallways, following the other people around. Running down the stairs two at a time, you finally break outside, inhaling the fresh air. The chain link fences are massive, with walkers chained to every inch of them. Trucks are being started up to your left and you sprint over to one of them, crawling into the bed before anyone can see you. Negan's shouts can still be heard, but the night provides you with the cover to disappear. Guns and knives are lying in open crates in the bed of the truck, arming yourself and laying down, preparing for the ride ahead. The adrenalin is zinging through your veins, and you're terrified Negan is going to catch you sneaking out and for the punishment that will follow.

  
"FIND HER!" is the last thing you hear from him as the trucks drown out his voice, leaving Negan behind.

  
You settle in for the bumpy ride, waiting for the chance to jump out. Hours later as the sun begins to rise, the trucks finally slow. You cautiously raise your head up, eyes growing wide as you see the enormous walls going as far as the eye can see. The gates begin to open and you jump out, barreling to the closest house and locking yourself in it.

  
Two men grudgingly waving the trucks in, notice your quick figure darting into one of the houses. They give each other a look, noting that they'll need to inspect the house later for the stowaway coming out of one of Sanctuary's trucks.

  
The house is silent even though your entry was not, reassuring you there are no walkers present. You scavenge through the house, finding a pair of shoes that are a little big for your feet but will work, some blankets and a lumpy pillow but no food. A few unopened water bottles are discovered stashed behind clothes in a closet. You search through the rest of the house, locking doors and windows and closing curtains so no one suspects you are here. A cheesy romance novel sits, covered with dust, on the coffee table. Throwing together a makeshift bed on the couch, you grab the book and get comfortable, waiting for the trucks to leave again before it's safe to scavenge for some food.

  
**> >\--->**


	2. Finding and making a new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Alexandria and its people. And yes, there will be smut.

You must have dozed off because the sound of trucks rumbling by wakes you up. Scrambling over to the window, you peek through the curtains to watch them roll by, excitement coursing through you. You're grabbed from behind, your mouth covered with a rough hand and brought away from the window. Your shouts are muffled but you kick like hell, landing a couple of them against your attacker's shin. They don't buckle, but just tighten their grip around your waist. A man steps into your view, with piercing blue eyes, almost a full beard, and cute brown curls, holds up his hands like he has no intention of hurting you. You glare at him, pointing out the obvious without really saying anything and he gives you a small grin. Silver catches your attention and you go still at the sight of the giant revolver attached to the man's hip.

  
"Daryl put her down," the man drawls. "She's not going to do anything."

  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
You jerk your head, moving your face out of Daryl's grip.

  
"Because I saw his gun you fucking idiot."

  
Daryl drops you to your feet, circling around you. Another set of blue eyes ( _what is it with these men and blue eyes?_ ) peer at your from under shaggy locks of brown hair. The other man holds back a laugh as you and Daryl eye each other, sizing the other one up.

  
"I'm Rick," he says, holding his hand out for you to shake. You grasp it, noting the strong grip and reminding yourself to never cross this man. "We noticed you hopping out of one of Negan's trucks and were concerned he might have sent you here as a spy. What's your name?"

  
You scoff and give him a look. "(Y/n). Don't you think that if he wanted me as a spy he could've just left me inside your barricade while riding inside one of his trucks and not in the bed?"

  
"She's got a point," Daryl growls out.

  
"Why are you running from him?"

  
"He and his men ran me out of the place I was living in and literally chased me up a tree. I wasn't sneaky enough and he found me anyway and I injured myself in the process. So, he took me back to that place and made me prisoner. ish."

  
"The fuck does 'ish' mean?"

 

"Daryl, let her finish."

  
"He gave me a choice. Choose him and be protected or choose to be with the rest of the people and have to fend for myself." You remember the Hickie he left on your neck and slap your hand against it to cover it up. Daryl and Rick both watch the movement, and Daryl reaches forward and moves your hand off your neck. He growls, but Rick cuts him off before he can say anything. You clear your throat, feeling awkward. " _Anyway_ , I chose wrong and picked him." You hold up your bandaged wrists. "I was handcuffed to a hospital bed when I woke up and tried breaking loose. He took me to what I learned was his room later and when he told me I wouldn't be allowed to leave unless he said it was okay, I snapped. He threatened to have me handcuffed again."

  
"You're sleeping with him but yet you ran away?" Daryl scoffs.

  
"Listen, _redneck_ , I'm not fucking sleeping with anyone. He did that to my neck before he left me in his room."

  
Rick stares at you, probably trying to figure out if you're lying or not. You don't even blink at him and he chuckles quietly.

  
"You've either got a really good poker face or you're telling the truth."

  
"Why would I lie about something like this?"

  
"So you weren't one of his wives?"

  
You raise your eyebrows.

  
"Wives? As in plural?"

  
Daryl laughs, shaking his head at you.

  
"You really didn't know?"

  
"No, I didn't know! I wasn't even there a full forty-eight hours! I think. I don't know how long I was knocked out."

  
Rick holds his hands up, trying to keep the peace between you and Daryl.

  
"I have a few questions for you."

  
"I'm an open book, Rick."

  
Daryl gets up and paces the room. You watch him but glance at Rick to let him know you're listening.

  
"How many walkers have you killed?"

  
"Too many to keep track."

  
"How many people have you killed?"

  
"One."

  
"Why?"

  
"He tried taking advantage of me."

  
"Fair enough."

  
"Why?"

  
"I'm extending an invitation to you to join our community."

  
"No."

  
Daryl stops, folding his arms over his chest, and grunting.

  
"I coulda told ya that she would've said that."

  
"Why no?"

  
"Because if Negan's men already drop by for visits, I'm not going to put you and your people in any more danger by having me there. Negan is probably still looking for me and I have no doubt he'd kill one of you for letting me hide from him. I'll help contribute with supply runs or whatever but I will not risk your community and live in there with everyone else."

  
Daryl stiffens and leans down onto his hands on the coffee table.

  
"We can take care of ourselves."

  
"I don't doubt you, redneck."

  
"We can protect you too."

  
"Sorry, not going to change my mind."

  
Rick clears his throat.

  
"Do you at least have any weapons?'

  
You pulled the nine millimeter you stole from the truck from under your pillow and grabbed the stolen knife out from under the couch cushion.

  
"Do you even know how to use those?" Daryl mocks you.

  
You throw the knife at him, narrowly missing his head. It sticks into the far wall behind him, and he retrieves it but doesn't hand it back to you. You raise your eyebrow at him, holding out your hand. He holds it by the blade, slapping the handle into your open palm and you grip it tightly but not yanking it out of his hand. He's being a dick but you're not going to slice his palm because you'll only feel guilty about it later. Rick just turns around and gives him a look. Daryl carefully lets it go, and you stick it back under the cushion, returning your attention back to Rick.

  
"It's your choice, (Y/n). We won't hold your decision over your head."

  
"I believe you. But, I've got a feeling that I'll be getting visitors?"

  
He laughs and nods once.

  
"We'll be checking on you to make sure you're all right. Do you have any food?"

  
"No. Just a few water bottles."

  
"Why don't you come in with us, take a look around and if you don't like it, we'll send you with some food and supplies back out here. We'll get your bandages looked at too."  
He stands up and walks over to the door. Daryl's picked up the large crossbow sitting next to the couch and comes over to you, holding out his hand. You find no reason to fear this man or Rick, unlike the way you feared Negan when he wasn't shoving his tongue down your throat. You take his hand, clenching down on the tingling feeling it sent through you. He helps you to your feet, letting you walk in front of him to the door. Rick watches yours and Daryl's interactions curiously, wondering how much trouble you're going to bring. He opens the door, the sunshine blinding you for a moment as you follow Rick out.

  
You can see people walking at the top of the towering fence, brandishing lethal weapons as they patrol. When you get close to the gate, Rick waves his hand and it creaks open, being pushed by one of the residents. She watches you as you walk through, and you stare right back. Daryl snickers behind you. Your eyes widen as you gape at the houses and the scenery.

  
_It's like the apocalypse never happened here._

  
Rick takes in all of your reactions as your trio strolls through the streets. He smiles at your gasp when you see Judith playing on the ground with Carl. Michonne comes down from the porch to greet Rick and Daryl. She eyes you in a non-threatening way, before giving Rick a kiss.

  
"(Y/n), Michonne. Michonne, (Y/n)."

  
She nods at you and you return the gesture. A katana pokes out above her back and wonder what it would be like to see her in action.

  
"You the stowaway?"

  
"Yep. Rick's attempting to bribe me with food to get me to stay inside these walls."

  
She smiles.

  
"Yeah. Sounds like him. I'll see you around and let you continue your tour. Welcome to Alexandria."

  
She waves as she walks away and you wave back. Daryl steps into your view, surprising you for a second.

  
"Go," he grumbles out to Rick, "spend time with your family. I can show her around."

  
"You sure?"

  
Daryl nods, his shaggy hair falling into his eyes. Rick claps him on the shoulder, before striding away.

  
"C'mon."

  
You follow Daryl through the community, noticing the people watching you walk with him. When you stop at a porch, Daryl notices your unease at the people gawking.

  
"Don't pay any attention to them. I don't."

  
He stomps up the steps and walks in, but you choose to sit down on the porch feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything you've seen. You listen to his footsteps returning and gaze up at him.

  
"Docs not in. Grabbed you some stuff to keep em clean."

  
"I'll be fine. Don't want to take any of your supplies in case someone needs them more than me."

  
"Your choice."

  
He walks past you, still carrying the items, and you have no choice but to follow or be lost. You have to trot next to him in order to keep up with his pace, earning you a smirk. A few minutes later, Daryl clambers another set of steps and walks into another house. You stand at the bottom until Daryl appears in the open doorway.

  
"You comin in or not?"

  
Sighing, you jog up the stairs and into the house, closing the door behind you. Gauze and ointment rest on a table next to a faded colored couch. You sit down, bringing your knees up to your chest and bury your face.

  
_It's nice here but I need to get out before he finds me._

  
The cushion next to you sinks down but you don't look up. Daryl nudges you with his arm. You nudge him back and he does it again, but harder and it pushes you against the arm. He pokes you in the ribs and you try to hold back giggles, but fail as he does it again.

  
"Okay okay! You have my attention."

  
"Gimme your wrists."

  
You hold them out to them and watch as he unwinds the dirty bandages. The welts left from the handcuffs are angry looking and very red. His hands are warm as he turns your wrists over, inspecting them for any infections. Daryl pulls alcohol wipes out of his pockets, ripping open the packages with his teeth. The action sents a jolt straight to your core, and you look away, hoping to hide your blush. You hiss at the sting when he wipes one across your wrist and pulls it away.

  
"Quit yer fussin and let me finish."

  
You growl at him and put your wrists back into his hand. He's more tender about it this time, even though it doesn't take the sting away. You're both silent as he treats your wounds, the only noises being made are from Daryl opening packages. The ointment is applied thickly, covering the entire affected area before he wraps gauze around it. You expect him to remove his hands as soon as he's finished but he just holds on and blinks at you from under his hair. You don't want him to get attached to you because you don't want to see him get hurt.

  
"I was there too," he speaks softly that you almost didn't hear him.

  
"Where?"

  
"At the Sanctuary. Negan took me prisoner."

  
"How'd you get out?"

  
"Had some help, killed a guard, stole a motorcycle."

  
"Much more bad ass than my escape."

  
"I was in a cell. You were in his room."

  
He rubs his thumbs against the back of your hands.

  
"I still got out. I was terrified the whole time. I've seen him angry and did not want to know what kind of punishment he had in store for me."

  
"We can protect you."

  
You shake your head sadly.

  
"Not forever."

  
Your stomach growls then, interrupting the conversation.

  
"Let's get ya some grub."

  
He gets up and someone knocks on the door, before letting themselves in. It's Rick and he looks surprised to see you at Daryl's house.

  
"(Y/n)."

  
"Rick."

  
"Where's Daryl?"

  
"'M right here," he says, walking in from the kitchen.

  
"Since you're here I assume you're staying in Alexandria?"

  
"No. It's nice here, but I don't want to be caught inside these walls when Negan finally catches up with me."

 

"Thought you might say that." He reaches outside the door and hands you a bag. "It's got some stuff to get you started until you can get what you want or need from supply runs."

 

"Thank you. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

  
"Ready to go home?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"You comin with, Daryl?"

  
"Nah. She don't need us to protect her."

  
His words sting a little but you try not to let them affect you. Rick nods and holds the door open for you. You raise yourself off the couch, slinging the bag over your shoulder, not bothering to look back at Daryl and walk out the door. Rick catches the brief disappointing look in his friend's eyes, before following you out. Rick leaves the door open in case Daryl changes his mind. The walk to the gate was quicker than you thought it'd be and before you knew it, you were walking through your own front door of your temporary home. Rick stands outside, hands on his hips.

 

"If you change your mind, you know where we're at."

  
"Thanks, Rick."

  
"Anytime."

  
You close the door with a click, separating yourself from what's left of the rest of the world.

  
>>\--->

  
Days turn into weeks as you went through the routine. Rick or Michonne greet you in the morning, asking if you want to join in on supply runs. You accept every time and help scavenge for anything useful. There were a few close calls from the Saviours coming to Alexandria but you'd manage to hide just in time. You don't see Rick or Michonne for a few days, learning later that Negan had left a few of his men behind to supervise and alert him of any suspicious activity.

  
"He's still looking for you," Michonne said, on the way back from another run.

  
The warning left you petrified and you refused to come out of your house, even when you ran out of food.

  
You're wrapped up in your blankets, eyes staring, unblinking at the blue designs on the curtains covering the windows. A fist pounds on your door, sending your heart racing and you sink further into the blankets, freaking out that Negan had finally found you. You can hear the person rustling around the front of the house and then silence. You let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding and a few tears run down your face. Hands grab your shoulders and you shriek, bolting out from under the person's touch, keeping the blankets cocooned around you for protection. You rush down the small hallway, tripping over the covers before scrambling into a bedroom. Arms wrap around you and you fight back, screaming.

  
"(Y/n)! Calm down! It's just me!" Daryl shouts.

  
Your body stills in his arms before he turns you around and crushes you against his chest. You gasp for air, sobbing with the relief that it's only Daryl.

  
"W-w-why did you sneak up on me?'

  
"You didn't answer yer door."

  
"I thought you were Negan."

  
"Couldn't tell."

  
His chuckle vibrates his chest and you push your face further into his shirt, inhaling the woodsy scent. He scoops you up, carrying you over to the bed. He strokes your hair and shocks you with a soft kiss on the top of your head.

  
"Why did you come out here?"

  
"They thought you were dead. So, I offered to come and see. Why didn't you answer anyone?"

  
"Negan's still looking for me."

  
"So?"

  
"I can't let him find me."

  
"I won't let him take you away."

  
You peek up at his face, finding his baby blues already looking down at you.

  
"Why do you want to protect me?"

  
"Someone like him doesn't deserve someone like you."

  
You move your head to peek up at him. His beautiful blue eyes are gazing down at your (e/c) ones. He brushes a strand of hair out of your face and you press into his palm, closing your eyes. Daryl makes you feel safe and it scares you. If he got out of the Sanctuary, Negan is probably hunting him too. You kiss his palm, and it gives you a small thrill to hear him gasp. He shifts, moving you to your back, cupping your face in his hand and slowly lowering his lips down to yours. His kiss is gentle, his lips soft and chapped but no less sweet. He starts slowly, giving individual kisses and pressing his lips against yours a little longer each time. You surprise him when your tongue darts out and quickly licks his bottom lip, teasing him with the option for more. He gives a little growl low in his throat before returning the favor and beginning his exploration of the inside of your mouth when you open up for him. You forget how to breathe; his warmth and scent surrounds you, making you finally feel alive after so long. His hands tear at the covers wrapping around your body, his actions feverish and demanding. The blankets are unwrapped and he almost rolls you off the bed from him pulling them out from under you so fast. You reluctantly pull away from his mouth, letting out a breathy laugh.

  
He grunts out a "what?"

  
"Needed to breathe."

  
"Ya good now?"

  
He doesn't give you the chance to answer, diving back to your kiss-swollen lips, while his rough calloused hands glide against your skin under your shirt. His knuckles bump against your bra and he taps, actually taps! his fingers against your ribs, impatient for the offending item to be removed. You hold his hands there and open your eyes to find very confused ones looking back at you.

  
"There's uh, no running water here, Daryl. I want to do this, _fuck_ I want to do this with you but I really need to be clean."

  
"You askin' to come back to my place?"

  
"Can I?"

  
"M'kay."

  
He crawls off you, picking you up bridal style and carrying you out of the bedroom. He puts you on your feet, stepping around to the back of the couch to grab his crossbow, carrying it in one hand. He takes your hand as you open the door, holding you back to step out first and check for any walkers or Saviours. It's dark outside, concealing anything that might be out there, but after a moment he nods. In a move that's not like the rough and tough Daryl you've come to know, he crouches down in front of you, patting himself on the back.

  
"You're crazy, redneck. You're not giving me a piggyback ride."

  
"C'mon. No one will see."

  
"I'm too heavy."

  
"I've carried you before."

  
_Good point._

  
"Ugh, fine."

  
You wrap one leg around his waist, and he stands up, leaving you to do an awkward little hop to get enough momentum to wrap your other one. He chuckles as you give a happy little squeak when both of your legs are hooked together around him, and you reach behind you, closing your door. You kiss his neck as he walks, always alert to his surroundings even with you trying to distract him. You can see someone patrolling the top of the gate, their flashlight catching yours and Daryl's arrival. You both wave and the person motions to someone on the ground and the gates grind open, letting you both in. You recognize Tara and she tries to hide her snicker when she sees you on Daryl's back.

  
"Not a word," he growls at her.

  
"Nope. Not going to say anything. Nice to see you again, (Y/n)."

  
You just high five her, giving her a smile before curling your arm back around Daryl. You slip your fingers under his shirt, nails scratching through the sparse curls.   
You nip his neck before bringing your lips to his ear, whispering. "aren't you afraid people are going to see us?"

  
"Pretty late. No one is around."

  
Well, he was wrong as you both come around the corner to his house, spotting Rick, Michonne, Carl and a few others on Rick's porch. Abraham points in your direction, drawing everyone's attention. The shining porch light illuminates all of their smiles and you bury your face in Daryl's neck. You can feel the muscles in Daryl's arms move, and by the laughter that comes after, you assume he made a gesture at them. Tugging your legs, you try getting down when he reaches the steps to his own home, but he wraps his free hand around your ankles, keeping you where you're at. He stomps up them with ease, seemingly not affected by your weight on his back and his long strides get you swiftly to the front door and inside. When he releases you, you drop to your feet and then are quickly bombarded by his mouth all over you and your back pressed against the door. His hands are everywhere, determined to get at least one article of clothing removed. You give in, lifting your arms for him to take your shirt off. He does so with glee, almost tearing it in half in his eagerness, throwing it haphazardly somewhere in the living room and dropping down to his knees to lavish open-mouthed kisses all over your newly exposed skin. He teases the button on your jeans but you push his hands away. You can't see his look but you can feel his glare.

  
"Shower, remember?"

  
He nips your hip and throws you over his shoulder. You can't see where you're going in the darkness but Daryl maneuver through it all just fine, taking the stairs two at a time. Your head almost smacks the doorway when he turns sharply and he mumbles out a sorry before flipping on lights and temporarily blinding you. The bathroom is sparse, no extra decorations or clutter, just very white tiles and matching sink, tub/shower and toilet. He gently lowers you to your feet, brushing the hair out of your face. He begins to say something before a knock on the front door interrupts him.

  
"Be right back."

  
You watch lights flip on downstairs from the doorway, wondering who could be at the door this late. Not that you really knew what time it was anyway. Daryl comes into view a few minutes later, holding a box in his hands. Your head tilts, and he shrugs, handing you the box when he reaches you.

  
"Carol said it was for you. I think I have towels."

  
You take it into the bathroom, peeling back the cardboard flaps. Strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner are the first things you see, and you pull them out, setting them on the countertop. Razors, similar scented body wash, and a (y/f/c) loofah make the next layer. Tampons and pads of various sizes litter the bottom of it and you're very grateful that Carol sent this goody box your way. Daryl knocks on the doorway, two towels in his arms.

  
"Anything good in there?"

  
"Oh yeah. Carol's awesome."

  
"Mhmm."

  
You both stand there awkwardly, not really sure how to proceed. Daryl clears his throat, handing you a towel.

  
"I'll uh, leave you to it."

  
He turns but you grab his hand before he leaves.

  
"Will you stay in here with me? I uh, don't really want to be left alone b-but you don't have to join me in the shower yet."

  
He nods, his hair flopping into his eyes.

  
"I'll wait out here until you get in."

  
You kiss him before letting him go, stripping faster than you ever have, throwing the towel over the curtain rod, pushing the curtain aside and climbing over the side of the tub to get into the shower. The levers are similar to what you used to have in another home so long ago, and quickly turn the water on. The cold makes you jump at first but it warms up, soothing your tense muscles. It feels like it had been forever since you'd had a shower but in all reality was only a week or two, give or take a day. You braced your hands on the wall in front of you, letting the water cascade down your shoulders. Daryl's boots thump on the floor, and you poke your head out, dripping water.

  
"Can you hand me a few things out of there?"

  
"Which stuff?"

  
"Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, loofah, and a razor."

  
He picks them all out, handing them to you and you disappear behind the curtain again. You set them all down on the side of the tub, lining them up in order of use. You spot a bar of soap and a men's brand of three in one sitting in the corner and are anxious to use them on Daryl. You wash your hair quickly, scratching the hell out of your scalp and scrubbing your body until it was pink. You grimace at the dirtiness of the water, but thankful it's all coming off. You shave as quickly and carefully as you can so you don't cut yourself too bad. Running your hand over your smooth skin, you smile and turn the water up a little more, heating it up. You move the curtain back enough to reveal your face and grin at Daryl, who's sitting on the closed toilet seat, idly tapping his fingers on his legs. You wink at him and curl your finger, motioning for him to join you. He stumbles over himself, ripping his boots off and shedding his clothes as fast as he can. He clambers into the shower behind you and freezes once he's inside and looking at your naked body before him. You want to cover yourself at first, hide the stretch marks and your curves you hated for so long. His hands stop you, pulling on them until your body is flush against his. He grips your hips, his cock pressing into your belly, lowering his face to capture your lips in a tender kiss. He guides you back until the water flows over the both of you.

  
You step back once more until it's just Daryl under the water and you open your eyes, heat going straight to your core when you finally gaze at his nakedness. His eyes are lit up, looking feral and hungry and the thrill of knowing that look is just for you makes you want to purr. His wet hair covers his face even more, causing little rivulets to run down his shoulders, and into the curls that cover his chest. You run your fingertips through them and over his nipples, traveling farther down his torso and tracing the strip of hair leading down to the expanse of curls that his cock proudly juts out from. He watches you, his breathing barely controlled as you wrap a hand around his member, and an animalistic groan leaving him when you slowly begin to stroke him. His fingers dig into your hips, as you kiss his throat when you rest your head against his chest. He wraps his arms around your back, holding you close to him once more.

  
"I had every intention of washing you down," you murmur against him, "but I got distracted."

  
A quiet laugh rumbles through him, and he bends you back as he leans forward to grab the bar of soap. He hands the bar to you, guiding your hands with his over his body until he was a sudsy mess. He switches you around, so he can rinse himself, shutting the water off and handing you your towel before opening the curtain. You wrap it around yourself, taking his hand as you step out of the tub. The house goes dark as he shuts the light off but you can see flickering light from a room a bit down the hall. He doesn't let go of your hand as he takes you to his room, kicking the door shut and you see the candles lit, set up a safe amount away from the mattresses on the floor. A few pillows and blankets are thrown on top, and you're already wanting to sink into it with him.

  
"Not much but-"

  
"It's perfect, Daryl. I don't need anything fancy."

  
"Mkay."

  
He guides you to the bed, and you scoot backward on it until your back hits the pillows. He crawls forward to you, covering your body with his and pulling you in for another heated kiss. Bracing himself on one arm, he moves his hand over your body, kneading each breast and playing with your nipples before traveling down to the apex of your thighs. His fingers are teasing as he spreads your lower lips open, circling your clit with feather light touches. You're writhing underneath him, your hips grinding your pussy against his hand, desperate for more friction. He groans when he feels the wetness dampening his fingers, and dips one finger inside of you. You break apart from his mouth to moan, and he inserts a second one, and then a third, loving the way you clench his fingers. His thumb rubs your clit, as he moves his fingers in and out of you, not quite hitting the spot you need him to. His sky blue eyes stare down at you, watching your body twist underneath his. He listens to the way you draw in your breaths when his fingers stroke over that sweet spot and the way you groan when he doesn't give you what you want. He crooks them and presses, speeding up the rhythm of his fingers, the wetness causing an obscene sound, and soon you're coming undone, crying out his name. He keeps going until you're twitching, pushing his hand away from the over sensitivity. His body hovers over yours, the head of his cock bumping into your clit until he guides himself inside your velvet walls.

  
"Fuck," he pants, when he bottoms out.

  
He holds that position until you lift your hips against his. Your hands wrap around his arms, and you can feel them shake under the pressure from him holding back. You wrap one arm around his neck, and your feet hook over his hips and across his lower back.

  
"C'mere, you won't hurt me."

  
His arms snake underneath you, your bodies pressed tight against each other and he finally moves, pulling himself all the way out until only the head is in and plunging back inside.

  
"Oooh fuck! Don't stop, Daryl!"

  
"Wasn't gonna."

  
He does it over and over, thrusting quickly. He reaches down, holding one of your legs and slowing down, dragging his pelvis against yours. He makes love to you, his movements tender, and passionate. You're getting close again, and your little whimpers let him know, his hips driving into you a little harder. Your chant his name like a prayer, your orgasm building at a rapid pace and Daryl's thrusts with it. You come with another cry of his name, and he snarls with his own release following yours, spilling his hot seed deep inside of you. He moves his body off of you so he doesn't crush you under his weight, and you turn on your side, facing him, and curl yourself against his chest. His heart is pounding and the sound makes you smile. He pulls the blankets over you both, shielding you from the world, even if for just a little bit. Before you fall asleep, you hear him ask you something.

  
"Stay with me, in this house?"

  
"Mmhmmm," you hum, kissing his chest.

  
His arms squeeze you tighter, and you succumb to sleep, listening to the sound of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Chapter 2!
> 
> How is everyone liking it so far? The kudos are a HUGE encouragement and it's incredible how many readers have read this! I love you all and will be updating every Tuesday!


	3. Too close for comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peace you were enjoying doesn't last long, and the man you've been hiding gets too close to home.

Quite a few of the Alexandrians were surprised to see you not only within their walls but also to be coming out of Daryl's house. The gruff hunter appeared at your side when people stared too long, grumbling about nobody minding their business. Glenn and Maggie waved hello, and you returned the favor, still not used to being around someone pregnant during the apocalypse. His arm snaked around your waist as Rick approached, Rick just smirking at the protective stance.

  
"Good to see you, (Y/n)."

  
"You too."

  
His smirk just gets bigger.

  
"You stayin with us now?"

  
"Just gotta get my stuff."

  
"All right. Good to hear."

  
His smirk just gets bigger as he walks away. Daryl leans down, sucking a dark mark into your neck, and you grit your teeth to keep from making a sound.   
"Mine," he growls in your ear.

  
"Prove it, redneck."

  
He grabs you around the waist with both arms and pulls you back into the house for many, many hours of him proving that you were his.

  
>>\--->

  
You were curled on Daryl's chest, his fingers drawing circles on your back and you mimicking him on his chest. What little you had in the other house was moved in with Daryl's, and nothing had felt better. Which was why you were panicking. You tried keeping your breathing even, but Daryl could feel your tense muscles.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
"Nothin'.

  
He snorts.

  
"I know you better than that now."

  
"I'm fine."

  
"Mmhmm."

  
The next few minutes are filled with tense silence, and you sigh.

  
"What if things are going too good right now? Something is going to happen soon. Happiness for me never lasts and the damn apocalypse hasn't stopped that."

  
"You're gonna be fine."

  
"He's going to find me."

  
His arms grip tight around you, and he body practically vibrates with anger.

  
"He ain't gonna get ya." The tears leak unwillingly from your eyes, pooling underneath your face and on Daryl's chest. He pulls his arm out from under you, shifting you to your back and him onto his side. The back of his hand wipes away your tears, and his baby blues peer down at you. "Even if I have to take you away to the other side of the states, I will make sure he never takes you again."

  
You kiss his chest, a silent thank you because you can't form the words. You've fallen in love with the rough around the edges hunter, and thank whatever god may still be out there that you were able to escape the Sanctuary and Negan when you did otherwise, you never would've met Daryl. Hiding from Negan won't last forever and you fear the day he shows up to take you back.

  
Frantic knocks on the door have you both scrambling for something to cover yourselves with. Daryl trips over his pants, jumping in them and running out of the room and down the stairs. You slip into one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers, following him down.

  
"All right, all right! We're comin!"

  
Daryl yanks open the front door, Carl on the other side, his face pale and full of panic. His good eye locks on you over Daryl's shoulder.

  
"The Saviors are coming down the road. (Y/n) you need to get out of here now, or hide."

  
"There's nowhere to hide! They search _everywhere_!"

  
"It's evenin'," Daryl spits out, angry as hell. "The fuck are they doin' comin' here so late?"

  
"I don't know. They're almost at the gates. Hide her, or we're going to lose her."

  
It warmed your heart a bit, erasing some of the terror pulsing through your veins, that Carl said 'we'. You were an Alexandrian now. Carl runs off the porch, and back to his own house down the road. Daryl shuts the door, slamming his fist against it, rattling the windows. You couldn't move, fear paralyzing your mind from making any coherent thoughts. You watch Daryl's shoulders heave, listening to his breath come out in short, angry puffs. He whirls around on you, scooping you into his arms before you can blink, sprinting up the stairs and taking them to at a time. He damn near breaks the spare bedroom door down in his haste, abruptly dropping you to your feet in front of the closet doors. He slides them aside, throwing blankets aside from the closet floor and pries some of the wood apart, revealing a small hidey hole. Daryl's eyes glisten as he gets off the floor, turning to you.

  
"Rick hid me in here when I got out."

  
"It's too small. I, I can't get in there. We'll figure something else out."

  
He grips your arms tight, fear written all over his face.

  
"(Y/n), you _have_ to. He might be with them. _Please_."

  
You glance back down at the small hole, and back to Daryl. He pulls you in for a breathtaking kiss, then lets you go, stroking the side of your face.

  
"Get in. They'll be here any second."

  
You nod solemnly, holding his hand as you crouch down and slide your body down. There's a blanket and pillow softening the hard floor, and it's big enough for you to fit in it comfortably. Daryl peers down at you, waiting for your okay to close you in.

  
"There's a flashlight in there too. I'll be back as soon as I can."

  
You nod again, and he places the flooring over your head, sealing you in. Soft thumps let you know he's replaced the blankets and a moment later, the closet door slide closed. His footsteps fade away, leaving you alone. You search around, feeling the flashlight, relieved when it turns on and you spot a book near your feet. Picking it up, grinning when you see the title. _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. It was one of your favorite books to read and you'd missed having the book series in your collection since the apocalypse began.

  
**Outside the Dixon house:**

  
Negan hops out of the front seat of the large truck, smiling that infernal smile, swinging his infamous wire covered bat onto his shoulder. Rick and Michonne stand at the front of the group, awaiting the greeting from the Sanctuary leader. Daryl hangs around at the back, a clear path to his house in case he needs to run. Negan's dark eyes scan over the crowd, resting on Daryl for a moment, before continuing and finally landing on Rick. Daryl's body tenses, knowing that he was scanning for (Y/n).

  
"What's with the sad faces, Rick?"

  
"Wasn't expecting you so late. Folks were gettin' ready for bed or were already in bed."

  
"Well, sorry to interrupt your beddy-bye time people but word has reached my ear that someone I've been looking for has been spotted within these walls. You wouldn't know anything about that would you, Rick?"

  
"Nope. Haven't had any newcomers in quite some time."

  
He leans back in that familiar cocky pose, eyeing Rick.

  
"Uh huh, thought you'd say some shit like that. Mind if my men search your houses?"

  
A few mutters can be heard within the small crowd about the rudeness of being disturbed so late. Rick holds a hand out to his side, quieting them.

  
"Be our guest. We do have children sleeping so please have your men try to remain respectful of them."

  
Negan turns to his men, pointing the bat at each one of them.

  
"If any of you sorry shits wake children up, you'll have Lucille to answer to!Understood?!"

  
A chorus of "yes, Negan!" answers him, and he turns back to Rick.

  
"Is that good enough for you?"

  
"Yes."

  
Negan whistles and his men depart. Rick faces his people, nodding that they can go back to their homes. The crowd disperses, only leaving Rick, Michonne, and Daryl. Rick faces Negan again, who's rocking back and forth on his feet, watching his men run in and out of houses.

  
"Who is it you're lookin for?"

  
Negan stands still, the grin falling from his face.

  
"A woman."

  
"One of your wives run away from you?"

  
Negan barks out a laugh.

  
"Shit, no. They're too pampered to want to leave. I didn't have a chance to make this one a wife. Hell, I might've even made her my _only_ wife had she not run away."

  
Rick didn't dare look at Daryl and could only pray that his friend remained unaffected by Negan's words.

  
"What would your wives have thought of that?"

  
"Who cares? I would've had what I wanted."

  
"She must be special for you to think about giving up your harem."

  
The gleaming smile that he gives is anything but happy. It's filled with lust and a feral look glazes over his eyes.

  
"Oh yes, she was fucking special all right. When we caught her she damn near killed herself by ramming into a tree straight out of my arms. Then, she tried breaking out of handcuffs and cut her wrists all up in the process. I can't wait to tame her and fuck the spirit out of her."

  
Daryl finally speaks out, his gravelly voice deep and menacing.

  
"Some women aren't meant to be tamed and kept as pets."

  
Negan's eyes narrowed dangerously at the redneck.

  
"Watch how you speak to me or I'll be taking you back in her place and put you on the fence again."

  
"What does she look like?" Michonne intercedes before Daryl blows everything to shit from lipping off to Negan. "So we can turn away anyone that looks like her and send her back to you."

  
Negan sticks a gloved hand out, holding it at your height.

  
"Yay tall, (h/l) (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes and a face that'll make an angel pale in comparison."

  
"We'll keep an eye out."

  
The Saviours have reached Daryl's house now and it takes everything in him to hold him back and not running to guard her. He just hopes he hid her well enough from Negan and his men. Most of them have gathered around again, waiting for their next orders. The Alexandrian trio waits for the last men to come out of Daryl's house, fearing that (Y/n) would be dragged out with them. Dread sinks in their hearts as a man comes out, waving to Negan.

  
"Well, let's see what needs my attention, shall we?"

  
"After you."

  
Negan struts forward, keeping his pace even, trying not to let his eagerness show. Rick is on his heels, silently asking Michonne to stay outside, with Daryl slowly following behind. Tara appears in the doorway of the kitchen as Negan stomps up the stairs, holding a finger to her lips to keep her presence secret for the moment. Rick and Daryl nod, running up the steps to catch up. Negan and a Saviour are in Daryl's room, waiting for them. (Y/n)'s bra is dangling off the end of the bat, Negan's face filled with rage.

  
"What the fuck is this?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to get real. Are you ready?


	4. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a close call with Negan this time, what will you choose to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter! But it's building up to what's coming.

Tara rushes into the room just then.

  
"It's mine!"

  
Negan's eyebrows furrow, glaring at her at first, before breaking out in a smile.

  
"Is it now? Where the fuck have you been?"

  
Tara puts a hand on her hip, raising a brow at him.

  
"I was in the shower when you arrived, saw that Rick had everything under control, and was making dinner when your guy came in here."

  
Negan twists his head around to the now terrified Saviour standing to his right. He drops the bra off the end of the bat, before pointing it at the man.

  
"We'll fucking deal with this later."   
  
He stalks past Rick, Tara and Daryl, disappointment and rage contorting his features. They linger back until the poor man whose fate is not looking good, trails after Negan and escorts them back to their trucks. Negan climbs into his truck, slamming the door and leaning out the window before starting the loud machine up.

  
"If I find out any of you shits are lying, and I find out later that she's fucking been here, I will fucking burn this place to the fucking ground."

  
He leans back in, starting the truck and taking off out of Alexandria, his men and their vehicles roaring behind him. The gates clang closed, and calm settles over the little town once more.

  
Daryl runs back to his house, desperate to get to (Y/n).

  
Rick hugs Tara, relieved she was there to save the day.

  
"How'd you know to be there?"

  
"I heard Carl, then heard Daryl telling her to hide and figured they didn't have time to hide any of her stuff so I snuck over there while no one was the wiser."

  
"Thank God you did," Rick whispers, as he watches Daryl disappear into his house.

  
**You:**

  
Silent tears rolled down your face when you hear Negan yelling from yours and Daryl's room. You wanted to chuckle when you heard Tara claiming your bra was hers and felt sorry for the poor bastard who gave Negan false but true information about your whereabouts. His hunt for you haunted your nightmares and fueled the need for you to disappear from Alexandria. Him getting so close to finding you made you realize you couldn't live out the white picket fence dream with Daryl, and that you needed to leave as soon as you could. You knew that Daryl would never let you go, his passion for you much purer than Negan's lust.

  
Footsteps bounded back up the stairs and you could only pray that it was Daryl coming to let you out and not Negan. It surprised you that no one searched the spare room but not everyone could be thorough like Negan. The closet doors screech open, and blankets are shuffled around, desperate scratches against the floorboards to pry them open. Daryl's shaggy hair dangles in front of his face, but it's him and he reaches down, helping pull you out of the hole. He kisses you hard, crushing your mouth to his. He rips his shirt you're still wearing apart, buttons flying everywhere, and attacks your breasts fervently with his hands, dark marks sucked into your neck, uncaring of who sees them later. Your hands grip the bottom of his shirt, tugging on it until he raises his arms and its up, off and tossed somewhere to be forgotten. He groans as your nails scratch his lower belly as you attempt to tear his belt off, stopping your hands so he can do it himself but letting you do the rest. He kicks his boots off, as you push his pants and boxers down in one swoop, freeing his cock. You drop to your knees, his hands wrapping in your hair and a feral growl erupting from his throat when you take him in your mouth, swirling your tongue around the leaking tip. It takes everything for him to not buck his hips and gag you. You bob your head quickly, jerking the rest of his cock that you can't fit into your mouth with your other hand. Daryl grabs your shoulder, gripping it tight to get you to release him but you fight him and continue, arousal soaking the borrowed boxers when he hollers as he cums in your mouth. Hot ropes hit the back of your throat, and you hold back your gag, drinking him down. He pulls his softening cock out of your mouth, collapsing in front of you, dragging you to his lap.

  
"I've never been afraid before," he starts, kissing the top of your head. "He was so close to you. The look in his eye when he thought he was going to find you made me want to kill him with my bare hands." You shudder at the thought, burying your face against his chest. "You're mine, baby and I will never let you go."

  
It was the first time he had used anything besides your actual name, and it only broke your heart more because you still had to leave him. He gets to his feet, keeping you in his arms, and carries you back to your shared room, laying you down first and crawling in next to you. He holds you, just to be close to you but you have other plans for him tonight. You want to make love with him one last time, leave him something to remember you by when you disappear from his life. He tries pulling away from you when you move to kiss him, but you hold on and he gives in. He's gentle, and takes his time with you all night, falling asleep in the hours right before dawn. You slip out of his arms, pausing when you think he's going to wake up and gather your clothes, weapons, and supplies as quickly and quietly as you can, sneaking down the stairs and out the door. No one else is awake and the men standing watch and operating the gate are not anyone you know and don't know you. They believe your story that you need to grab a few things you'd left at your house, opening the gate and letting you walk out. You can feel their eyes watching you as you go to your old house, and sneak out the back door where they can't see you. Running as fast as you can into the woods with only a backpack full of clothes and a blanket, you vanish once more, accepting your fate of always being alone.


	5. Bring back what once was mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl discovers you're gone...

Daryl wakes when the sun lights up the room, reaching for you only to find that your side of the bed is empty and cold. He can't see any of your clothes or hear you in any of the other rooms but he calls out for you anyway.

  
"(Y/n)?"

  
No answer. He doesn't know it yet, but you're already miles away, covered in walker blood and guts to keep you hidden. He remains calm, thinking you might be with Rick or one of the others. Throwing his clothes on, he jogs down the stairs and outside to Rick's house, pounding on the door. Rick answers, his household getting ready for the day, puzzled at seeing Daryl at his door.

  
"Is (Y/n) here?"

  
"No. Is she not at your house?"

  
"No. Woke up and she was gone."

  
"Would she be anywhere else?"

  
"She doesn't know anyone else except Tara."

  
Michonne comes up behind Rick, concerned.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
"(Y/n)'s gone," Daryl says quietly, worry lacing his voice.

  
Rick reaches out and claps a hand over Daryl's shoulder.

  
"We'll find her, starting from inside and then work our way outside. All right?"

  
Daryl just nods, knowing deep in his gut that you're not inside these walls and might be gone forever. He entertains Rick by going house to house, asking if anyone had seen you. Almost everyone had said no until they reached the house of the latest newcomers. A pair of brothers, who'd been assigned overnight gate duty. They let you walk out of here in the middle of the night, and Rick had to hold Daryl back from beating the shit out of both of them. Rick and Daryl sprint through the courtyard, shouting for the gate to be open, and bolting through it as soon as it was wide enough for them to get through. They're breathless by the time they get to the house you used to stay in, almost breaking down the front door in their haste to get in. Daryl shouts for you, searching each room. Rick hollers for him at the back of the house, the back door wide open from when you'd left, not bothering to close it.

  
"I'm sorry, Daryl. She's gone."

  
"I'll find her. Gotta get my bow and then I'll be gone."

  
"You can't go on your own. She could be miles away by now!"

  
"I'm the best tracker you've got! If anyone can find her, it's gonna be me!"

  
Daryl brushes past Rick, storming through the house, trekking back to Alexandria to retrieve what he needs for his search for you. Rick stares out at the forest behind the houses, praying you're safe for yours and Daryl's sake. He follows in his friend's footsteps, ready to break the bad news to the community.

  
>>\-->

  
The sun beats down on your back, sweat beading on your forehead and running down your face in rivulets. You finished off your water bottle hours ago and haven't come across any fresh water since the last time you refilled it. You can't wipe away the sweat from your face because it'd remove the scent of walkers from you and expose you once more. No one ever passes you on the road you're traveling on, and as darkness falls, you're still nowhere near any safe spots to stop. Your feet are blistered and pained, but you push on until you collapse on the side of the road. A walker stumbles out towards you and you stab it in the head as it grabs for you. You use it as a repellent to ward off other walkers, succumbing to an exhausted sleep.

  
As you slept, trucks rumble past, scanning over you and the dead walker, none the wiser to the human on the ground. You're on the wrong side of the road to be spotted by Negan and would be unrecognizable even if you were on the right side to be seen. The men wanted to stop and raid the backpack that they could see with you but Negan continued driving, thankfully leaving you alone.

  
You awoke hours later still under the cover of darkness and continued on down the road. Rushing water could soon be heard and you run through the forest, smashing through any branches and brush littering the forest floor. You want to dive in and wash the scum off your body, but only fill up your water bottle, draining it and refilling it once more. Blackberry bushes provide you with a small meal, wishing you had pockets to shove more of them in or even another bottle, not knowing when your next meal was going to be. You stayed in the forest, following the river and using the stars to guide you. You missed Daryl and somewhat regret leaving your redneck, but still knowing this was the safer decision than staying inside Alexandria and risking the lives of everybody within its walls. Singing frogs and chirping crickets were the only things keeping you company as you traveled.

  
Dawn began to break through the forest canopy, revealing another run downtown a mile or so down the road. It would be good enough, for now, to let you rest up until you were ready to travel again, and maybe luck would be on your side to provide you with some more food and supplies. It looked like it used to be a mom and pop kind of town, with local names fading from the windows and old apartments above the businesses they owned. All the stores had been raided but in humanity's haste for survival, not everything had been picked clean. You found a few bottles of painkillers, and another thing of water in the first place you stopped in, a bottle of whiskey in the next. Your bag was getting full, so you left it halfway unzipped for room for more supplies, and moved on. By the time your search ended, you'd found a few cans of food, more water, another bottle of alcohol and a small sewing kit you decided to keep in case you got injured. You picked the lock on the door of the first apartment you came across, relocking it behind you and climbing up the stairs. Dust covered every surface but the home itself remained untouched. Candles were your light in the darkness, placing them near you on the couch so they couldn't give away your presence. It had only been a day since you left Daryl, and you knew the peace of being by yourself wouldn't last long. You were only going to stay here until your supplies ran out, and then leave it behind, just like you did everything else. You knew your life was only going to happen in a limited amount of ways; ended by a walker, found and reunited with Daryl, taken by Negan or captured by another group much worse than the Saviours. You had no high expectations to keep you going. Sleep called to you, and you gave in, Daryl's blue eyes filling your dreams.

  
>>\--->

  
You left the one horse town a week later, searching for another place to call your temporary home. Only finding gas stations and convenience stores scattered here and there on your trek, you're still alone, not even a wild critter to take away the loneliness. Daryl comes to you in your dreams every night, leaving you with a tear-soaked face some mornings when you wake up. Granola bars are your only food supply, taking one bite a day to make it last. The weight has been dropping off you, your clothes just hanging onto your body. It had been two weeks since your last decent canned food dinner, and another two weeks after that since you'd scarfed down half ripened berries and you knew it was only a matter of time before you were too weak to fend off any walkers and become a scant meal for their never-ending hunger. 

  
A farmhouse and a barn come into view, and you hobble forward, hoping for something useful to be found. You open the door, making a little bit of noise to draw out any possible walkers, but only silence greets you. Closing it behind you, and dropping your almost empty backpack on the floor, you scavenge through the cupboards, weeping as you find nothing in the cupboards. You give in to your fate, and drag yourself outside, wanting to enjoy the sun one more time before locking yourself in the house and dying. You're startled when a big, black horse comes trotting out of the woods, whinnying at you and stomping its front hooves. It comes closer, nostrils flared, tossing its head like you're ruining its plans for the day. When it reaches where you're standing on the ground, you can see very clearly it's a male horse, and he snorts at you like it was supposed to have been obvious. He paws at the ground, scooping out giant mounds of dirt beneath him. It had been years since you'd ridden a horse and this one was obviously not shy to humans. He blows air in your face, almost looking at you as if to say 'well, what are you waiting for?' He follows you to the steps, and you grab onto his long, tangled mane, swinging yourself up onto his back. You hang onto him for dear life as he takes off under you, his mighty hooves pounding away at the dirt below him, barely touching the ground as he runs. You don't pay attention to where you're going, his hair whipping your face, forcing your eyes to close. Rhythmic thumping soon changes from dirt to pavement, and he slows down, bouncing you on his back as he trots down the road. The ride has exhausted your weak body even further, the strength you had left being used up holding onto the magnificent animal. You're slouched low over his neck, feeling his heartbeat pounding underneath your hands. He comes to a stop and it takes everything you have to not slid off him. You hear footsteps approach as you fade into darkness, praying that if its walkers, they'll either kill you quickly or you'll stay unconscious as they tear apart your body.

  
Gentle hands pry you off the beast's back, taking you and the horse inside their walls. The horse whinnies as he's taken to a stable, distressed at being separated from you. A hand pats his cheek, reassuring him that he'll be able to see you again once you're well enough and awake. You're taken to an infirmary, where an old friend gasps when she sees you, taking over your care as soon as you're laid on a bed. She can't believe how thin you are, seeing the way your skin is stretched over some of your bones.   
An olive-skinned man with graying dreads walks into your room, concerned over the sadness on his friends face.

  
"You know this woman?"

  
"We met before I left, and came here. She was with another friend of mine. They were attached at the hip. Have you heard anything from Alexandria? I can't think of any reason she would have left them unless something has happened."

  
"I have heard nothing. Should I send someone there to give them a message that she is here?"

  
"Yes. They'll need to find Rick if they can't find Daryl and they need to tell them that (Y/n) is here with Carol in the Kingdom."

  
The man turns to leave, only stopping when Carol speaks up.

  
"Thank you, Ezekiel."

  
"You are welcome, Carol. A friend of yours is a friend of mine."

  
He strolls out, quietly shutting the door behind him. Carol sits in the chair next to your bed, moving the hair out of your face.

  
"What happened out there, (Y/n)? Why did you leave?"

  
You don't respond, staying asleep and unaware.

  
A man leans against the building where you reside, hearing everything from the conversation. He waits for the King to leave, before walking to where the cars are parked, ready to take the message to Negan that the woman he has been looking for has been found, where you're at and the other men that will soon be here to get you. He waits to leave until the other messenger does, racing past him to head to the Sanctuary. The driver to Alexandria is immediately suspicious, pressing down on the gas, the message now urgent.

  
>>\--->

  
The gates to Alexandria are rolled open, allowing the Kingdom's messenger to come through. Rick greets him, his eyes widening when he receives the message, racing off to find Daryl. The hunter lost your tracks at the river, keeping to himself in the house since his return, only answering to Rick when he comes. His tired sky blue eyes come to life when your name is mentioned, flying past Rick to get on his motorcycle.

  
"Negan might be there when you arrive, Daryl!" Rick shouts, warning his friend.

  
"I don't care!"

  
His bike roars to life, rubber burning on the pavement as he tears out of the gated community, racing against time to get to you first. The man from the Kingdom bids Rick farewell, leaving Alexandria as well.

  
>>\--->

  
Negan claps his messenger boy on the back, giving him access to his soon to be ex-wives. He gathers his people, announcing he'll be leaving for a short amount of time, leaving the Sanctuary in his top Saviour's charge. He takes Simon and Dwight with him, his large truck rumbling through the Sanctuary grounds and out onto the road. He's ready to kill to bring her back with him, not caring who he has to cut down to get to her. His desperation makes him a dangerous man, wanting her only so no one else can have her.

  
>>\--->

  
You wake slowly, relieved to find that you are still alive, and surprised at waking up in a bed. You've no idea where you're at, the last thing you remember is the black horse and the farmhouse. Water in a pitcher sits on a nightstand to your right, with a little glass to accompany it. You greedily pour a glassful to soothe your scorching throat, and another to wash down the aftertaste of having a dry mouth for so long. You grimace when you realize you're still in the same grimy clothes and feel sorry for whoever has had to take care of you. Carol walks in and you gasp, ecstatic to see a friendly face in an unknown place. She rushes over, hugging you and you groan when she squeezes too tight.

  
"Where am I?"

  
"In the Kingdom."

  
"What are you doing here?"

  
"It's where I came after I left Alexandria. What happened to you?"

  
"It's a long story. How long have I been out?"

  
"You're not going anywhere anytime soon, so you'll have the time to tell it. You've been out a few days. Your body needed the rest."

  
"I need a shower and clean clothes."

  
"Let's do that then but you're not getting out of telling me what happened, missy."

  
"Yes, mother."

  
She laughs, the sound making you laugh too as she helps you out of the bed and down the hall to the showers. You hate how much you have to have her help trying to get anywhere. People stare at you as you lean/walk with Carol down to the showers. Your clothes are stiff from the remaining walker blood, and you're worried about what you're going to wear after you're clean. You don't have any clothes with you, and the backpack got left behind at the farmhouse anyway. The black horse comes to your mind and you ask Carol about what happened to him.

  
"He's in the stables with the other horses. Making a racket because he hasn't been able to get to you. How long have you had him?"

  
"Uhh, since right before I got here. He just showed up out of nowhere out of the forest. It was weird."

  
"Looks like you've got a guardian angel."

  
You hum in agreement and sit down in the chair that Carol walks you over to. The showers are set up like the ones you used to use when you went camping with your family. Multiple stalls with a curtain in front for privacy. She disappears into the closest one and running water splashes onto the floor soon after. You push yourself to a standing position, getting momentarily dizzy, Carol reaching out for you but you wave her off, determined to do it yourself. Stumbling into the shower, drawing the curtain closed, you struggle with the stiff clothes, letting out a half-hearted chuckle when they don't get up and walk away on their own.

  
"I don't think your clothes can be saved, (Y/n)."

  
"They're the only ones I've got left."

  
"We can get you more. Will you be okay by yourself?"

  
"Yeah. It'll take me until the water runs cold to get everything off."

  
Her hand reaches under the curtain and drags your clothes out, her footsteps echoing down the hallway as she walks away. The water runs dark as it comes off your body and soon, with a bit of scrubbing with the rough material that might've been a washcloth at one point, you can see pink skin come through. The soap seems to be handmade smells like flowers, and you use it to wash your hair and take the walker smell the rest of the way off your body. You sink to the stone floor, too weak to stand anymore.

  
"I'm back with some clothes and a towel. They're going to try and save your clothes but no promises. I think they're clothes to your size as well."

  
"I'll uh, I'll be out in a minute."

  
Carol moves the curtain, looking down at you, shaking her head.

  
"You're still stubborn being half dead."

  
"That's me."

  
She sets the clothes and towel on a dry spot on the floor, reaching over you and switching off the water. She holds a hand out and helps pull you up, gripping your arm by the elbow to keep you standing while she grabs the towel. You giggle as she fluffs your hair with it first, then moves the towel down the rest of you. She keeps her grip on you as you get into the clothes. The shirt and underwear are your size but the pants hang off your hips.

  
"How am I supposed to do anything in these?"

  
" _You_ missy are going on bed rest until you can manage to walk more than five feet and not fall over."

  
"I can do that."

  
"Prove it."

  
You make it two feet from her before you stumble, gripping onto the door jam for dear life. She wraps an arm around your hip, walking you back to your room.

  
"Stubborn ass."

  
"Sorry, _mom_."

  
Arriving at the door to your temporary room, she opens it for you and it swings open, and you swallow hard at the very angry Daryl Dixon resting on your bed.

  
"Fuck."


	6. Two pieces of the same heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation between Daryl and 'you'.

Daryl's jaw clenches as he takes in your malnourished appearance, only standing upright because of Carol's hold on you. He moves off the bed as Carol shuffles you forward, and you keep your eyes on the ground, not wanting to meet his angry stare. The bed feels like heaven when you lower yourself onto it, the pillows being fluffed up behind you before you lay back. Daryl stands stock still at the foot, and you know he's barely keeping it together from the tiny shuffle of his weight switching from foot to foot. Carol pulls the blankets up and glances at Daryl before smiling at you.

  
"I'll give you two some time alone."

  
She pats him on the shoulder as she walks by, closing the door behind her. You play with the stitches on the blanket, waiting for Daryl to explode. The minute's tick by in tense silence, and you still refuse to meet his gaze.

  
"Why did you leave?"

  
His voice is low and gravelly, thick with barely restrained emotion. You don't respond, a fat tear rolling down your cheek, dripping onto the blanket.

  
"(Y/n), look at me."

  
You look at him from under your lashes, meeting his azure eyes with your (e/c) ones.

  
"Why. Did. You. Leave?"

  
"Because of Negan," your voice cracks on the last word, another tear slipping down your face.

  
Daryl doesn't say anything, his hands clenching into fists and unclenching.

  
"You didn't trust me to keep you safe."

  
"He threatened to burn Alexandria down if he found me there! What was I supposed to do?!"

  
"Trust me!" he snarls, clawing his hands into the blankets at your feet. His eyes are narrowed into slits, his chest heaving. "You were supposed to trust me, and Rick and Michonne and everyone else. S'posed to trust me, most of all."

  
"I would have risked the lives of everyone there by staying."

  
"And you damn near lost your own."

  
"At least Negan couldn't have me then."

  
"Neither would I!"

  
You flinch, imagining the heart-wrenching way Daryl would've freaked out seeing you as a walker.

  
"I'm sorry, Daryl. But, can't you see it from my view? I left to protect you and everyone else there. You couldn't hide me forever. He would've found me one way or another and taken it out on Alexandria, before taking me with him."

  
"I'll kill him."

  
"You can't get to him. He's got too many people."

  
"Take out his people. Take him out."

  
A knock on the door interrupts you both, Carol walking in with a tray of food in her hands. She lays it across your lap, and you thank her. She smiles, giving Daryl a scolding glare as she walks past, leaving you two alone once more. You pick at the stew, swirling the veggies around with your spoon. Daryl sits on the edge of the bed, his back to you.

  
"Eat."

  
The command is gentle but firm, and he leaves you in silence as you try not to devour it as quickly as you can. You use the small chunks of bread to wipe the bowl clean, setting the try aside on the nightstand to let him know you've finished. He shifts to face you, and you brace yourself for another fight.

  
"Scoot over."

  
"What?"

  
He rolls his eyes, standing up and scooting you over, sliding under the covers next to you. He takes you in his arms when you hesitate to reach for him first, pulling you against his chest. You bury your face in his shirt, breathing in the smell of the woods. His knuckles massage into your back, his hands jerking away when he feels how much your shoulder blades poke out. You trying pulling away from him, but he tightens his arms, resuming what he was doing before.

  
"'M takin' you back in the morning. Not gonna let ya out of my sight."

  
"Prove it, redneck."

  
He growls low, capturing your lips in a sweet kiss, and tugging your sweatpants and underwear down to your knees. You kick your legs, scooting your clothes further down as Daryl's finger sinks itself into you, groaning at your wetness. You tease your fingertips along the top of his pants, pulling at his belt and slowly unhooking it. Daryl's breathing gets heavier as you pop the button free and drag his zipper down, reaching inside of his boxers to grasp his hard member. It's already weeping, and you swirl the liquid around the head, enjoying the carnal noises Daryl is making. He jerks his clothes down and covers your body with his, bringing one of your legs up to wrap around his hip. He enters you slowly, and the moan you let out is nothing short of pornographic when he's in to the hilt. The stretch feels heavenly after not being with him for so long, and you can't help the whine that comes out of your throat when he pulls almost all the way out before plummeting back in. He takes his time with you, like the last time you were together, and it feels like the same thing all over again. His arms are tight around your back as he drags his whole body against yours, drawing every little feeling out with every stroke. There's no need for words to be spoken between you two, your bodies in sync enough with each other to let the other know what you need. His face is pressed into the crook of your neck, as yours is into his, muffling the sounds of your releases. He helps fix your clothes, and straightens his own out, pulling you into his chest.

  
"Never lettin go of you again."

  
You're too content with your recent lovemaking, and the motions of his hands against your back to argue, knowing you wouldn't win anyway. You listen to his heartbeat, lulling you to sleep. Daryl hears your breathing even out and deepening as you fall asleep, satisfied that you're in his arms once more. The door opens a crack and Carol pokes her head through a moment later, her eyes landing on your unconscious form first before moving to Daryl's arms wrapped around you and then Daryl's face. The haggard hunter had bags under his eyes, the draw from worrying about finding you, clearly evident on his face now that you're not awake to see it. She sneaks in, sitting in the chair behind you so she can look at Daryl while she talks to him.

  
"You're taking her back as soon as she's awake."

  
"'Course I am."

  
"We thought she was dead when she showed up. She hasn't been awake very long. Just enough to take a shower, and eat. Never did tell me why she left though."

  
"Negan showed up."

  
"And?"

  
"He threatened to burn the place down if he found out that she was there and we lied about it. She disappeared that night. Thought she was protecting us. We were warned by the guy that showed up to tell us she was here that Negan might be here too."

  
"How would he even know?"

  
"Fox in a chicken coop."

  
"I need to warn Ezekiel."

  
Carol leaves in a rush, Daryl alone with his thoughts once more as you slumber. He brushes the hair out of your face, kissing your forehead.

  
"I love you," he murmurs, even though he won't hear you say it back.

  
He moves your head and puts it against his heart. He closes his eyes, only intending to rest for a minute but soon falls asleep as well.

  
>>\--->

  
Daryl wakes up before you do, a light knock sounding at the door. He calls out a quiet but gruff 'come in'. He's not surprised to see Rick come through with Carol right behind him. Rick's eyes are drawn down to your sleeping form, barely visible above the blankets and curled up against his chest. Carol bites down on the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling, happy to see the two of you back together.

  
Rick nods in your direction. "How is she?"

  
Daryl doesn't say anything but just lifts the blankets, revealing the drastic changes that had become you since you'd left them all. Rick sucks in a sharp breath as Daryl shifts your clothes, tightening them in his fist showing just how bad you'd gotten. He drags a hand down his face, and Daryl moves the blankets back over you.

  
"She thought it would be better for all of you if she wasn't there," Carol says, quietly. "Showed up here on the back of a big black gelding, almost starved to death. A few more days and she wouldn't have made it."

  
"How did she know to come here?"

 

"She didn't. She came out of nowhere."

  
"Rick, she won't go back to Alexandria. She's too afraid of Negan keeping to his word."

  
"She heard that?"

  
You decided then would be the best time to wake up, (e/c) eyes peeking up at Rick.

  
"I heard it all."

  
Daryl looks down at you and kisses you before you realize what's happening. He pulls away, grinning at the blush covering your cheeks. Rick clears his throat, and your blush deepens when you face him.

  
"And you decided that running away was the best option?"

  
"You going to threaten to kill him too?"

  
"We can and will fight back. You're one of us."

  
"Well, well, well. What the fuck do we have here?"


	7. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit is about to hit the fan.

Your heart freezes as Negan's voice floats through the room. He swings himself into the doorway, towering over Carol's shoulder and grinning when his gaze lands on you. Rick keeps his back to Negan, walking around to your right side, Daryl lying on your left. Carol backs up but squares her shoulders, raising her head defiantly, showing the Sanctuary leader no fear.

  
"Isn't this just the _coldest_ fucking welcoming party?"

  
"Ya ain't gettin' her from us," Daryl snarls.

  
"Oh but I am. You see, I made your little town a fucking promise. That if I caught any of you fucks lying about knowing where the fuck she was, I'd burn it fucking down. And I _keep_ my fucking promises."

  
Rick holds a hand up, trying to keep the peace as always.

  
"We weren't lying to you."

  
"Then what the fuck do you call this bull shit?"

  
"Daryl knew her from before. He used to talk to Carol about her and when she showed up here a few days ago, they sent a messenger to us to let him know that his friend was still alive."

  
His chuckle is dark and dangerous as he steps farther into the room. Your heart feels like it's going to come through your chest, and Daryl's arms tense and tighten around you. Even though you're tucked under the covers as are Daryl's arms, Negan catches the movement, his eyes narrowing and his upper lip curling into a snarl.

  
"I'd let the fuck go if I were you."

  
"No. She ain't goin nowhere with you."

  
"We'll fucking see about that. I'll be back for you, doll."

  
You shrink back under the covers even more, and he just smirks, taking a slow time to turn around, strolling out of the room, whistling and disappearing down the hallway. Carol watches him walk away, wandering around the grounds. You burst into tears, covering your face with your hands. Screaming into your hands, you push Daryl off and surprise Rick and Carol by punching him in the shoulder. Daryl takes the blows, knowing your anger is fueled by your fear. You're giving short little cries mixed with growls until your throat hurts too much to make any more noises. He drags you back into his arms, cradling your head against his body once more.

  
Carol speaks up, her voice tense.

  
"What are we going to do? He's not leaving at all."

  
"We wait until dark, sneak her and Daryl out and act like we didn't see them go."

  
You scoff.

  
"Yeah. 'Cause he'll believe that one. I told all of you that he would find me and look what happened!" You sit up, shaking your head through the dizziness, smacking the covers with both of your hands. "He found me! And now he won't leave until I go with him or something happens to him! So, what now?"

  
"Wait him out?" Carol offers.

  
"For me to leave? He'll wait an eternity. We can't face off with him, he'll make a scene and people will die."

  
"What do we do then?"

  
"Make him a deal?"

 

Daryl flies up out of bed and is in Rick's face in seconds.

  
"The fuck we will!"

  
You reach over, grabbing Daryl's hand.

  
"Let him finish. I don't think he means me."

  
Daryl sits down when you insistently tug on his hand.

  
"What if we make a deal with him that you won't go back to Alexandria with us and that you'll stay either here or in the Hilltop if he leaves you alone."

  
"He won't do that."

  
"I ain't leavin' her."

  
"This isn't going to end without a fight."

  
"You're our family, (Y/n)," Rick snaps. "We need to do something."

  
"He's taking me one way or another."

  
"So what, you're just going to give in to him? Let him take you?!"

  
"I'm going to disappear again. None of you will ever see me after this. I'll take off after dark, finding a way around him and get out of here. He won't be able to catch me on the horse."

  
Rick turns his head, a questioning look on his face.

  
"Horse?"

  
You shrug.

  
"He saved my life. Brought me here."

  
"I'm coming with you and there's nothing you can do about it."

  
Shouting erupts from the outside, and you all look for the source. You're horrified to see Negan leading your horse outside, the big gelding fighting against him, rearing up and tugging on his lead rope that's wrapped around Negan's hands. You're up and off the bed, almost falling on your face, stumbling through the hallway, moving faster than anyone expected. They're frozen for a moment before they bolt out of the room after you, but you're already out the building doors, gripping the railway down the stairs.   
Your horse lets out a shrieking neigh, breaking free of Negan's grip and trotting over to you. He nuzzles into your chest and you stroke his face, tangling your fingers into his long mane. People have gathered around, staring at the spectacle of you and your friends and the intimidating leather-clad, razor-wired bat wielding, psychopathic Sanctuary leader. The man you've come to realize is the 'King' around here steps out from another building, with a tiger! on a chain! The crowd disperses, going back about their business. They don't move quickly enough, but they sure scurry away when the tiger yowls. Even Negan is smart and takes a step back, but keeping an eye on you with your horse. Daryl steps up beside you, an arm around your waist once more, and another on your horse's back. You walk in Negan's direction, guided by the horse and Daryl.

 

"Have you changed your mind, doll?"

  
"I'll make you a deal, Negan. If you leave Alexandria alone, I will stay here and never return there, and never see Daryl again."

  
His laugh is slow, and he leans back, pointing the bat at you.

  
"How the fuck will that benefit me?"

  
"I won't be with them."

  
"So? You come with me, and I'll leave _everyone_ the fuck alone."

  
"No. I stay here, never see them again and you'll leave them alone."

  
"Not fucking happening."

  
"She ain't goin' anywhere with you."

  
You put a free hand on Daryl's chest, quieting him.

  
" _You_ have no fucking opinion in this. You _and_ the fucking sheriff _lied_ to me about her."

  
"Why do you want me so much?"

  
"Because, sweetheart, you're different. You're a fucking fighter. Hell, you're skin and bones and you're _still_ fucking fighting me. The beast have a goddamn name?"

  
He's close enough now that he reaches for the horse, but your horse decides to lunge at him and almost takes Negan's fingers off. He pulls his hand back just in time to keep them.

  
"His name is Beast."

  
Quick as a flash, Negan reaches out and grabs the lead rope once more, pulling a gun out and pointing it at Beast. Your grip is lost on your horse, only being held up by Daryl's hands now.

  
"No! Negan leave him alone!"

  
Beast tries fighting him, pulling on his head to be set free, but Negan has a hand on his halter, holding him down and tight.

  
"I'll make you a new fucking deal, doll. You leave with me now, and I'll let everyone live, including _Beast_."

  
The tears build up and roll down your face, knowing that there is no other option for you. You stand up, back straight as a rod, only looking down to unlace Daryl's hands from around your waist. He makes a choked noise as he realizes what you're doing. His voice is hoarse as he begs you to stop, whispering your name over and over. You turn, facing him one more time, his blue eyes brimming with unshed tears.

  
"Don't do this," Rick whispers. "We can figure this out."

  
You shake your head at him, eyes only for Daryl.

  
"I wanted to tell you before but, I love you redneck. I love you so much."

  
A single tear falls, trailing down his cheek. You stand on your toes, kissing his lips softly. Your hands are in his, and you have to pull away.

  
"We'll come for you," he growls.

  
Your heart broke a little when he didn't say it back.

  
"Tick tock!" Negan bellows.

  
You pull away from Daryl, turning your back on him and heading toward Negan. He releases Beast, the gelding clopping his way to you. You pause, stroking his face and playing with his velvety nose.

  
"Rick, come get him."

  
You don't look back as he takes the lead rope from you, securing Beast from following. Negan's arms are stretched out wide, his smile threatening to split his face. You stop a foot away from him, your heart cracking a little bit more. Spinning on your heel, you run back to Daryl, leaping into his arms, and kiss him hard. Negan growls but stays put, knowing you'll come back to him to keep your friends safe. And you do. You make your way back to him, stopping once you're in his shadow, refusing to look at him. His large hand snakes around your waist, hooking it and pulling you to him. He leans down, nipping your earlobe and letting out a sinful chuckle.

  
"Let's go home, doll."

  
He scoops you up in his arms, everything overly dramatic with him to get a rise out of Daryl. His truck isn't parked all that far away, and it's still in Daryl's line of sight. Simon and Dwight are both leaning against it, awaiting Negan's next command. Simon opens the door for him, Negan sitting you in the driver's seat, pausing before climbing in after you. He shifts the way he's standing on the sideboard of the truck, leans forward and presses his mouth against yours. His kiss is so different from Daryl's. It's demanding, greedy and too hot. He captures your bottom lip in his teeth, pulling it back up a bit before letting it go. He scoots you over, sliding in next to you and he slams the door, rolling the window down.

  
"Simon, you and Dwight are riding bitch in the back."

  
Simon just nods, smiling and walks to the back. Dwight does nothing but follows suit. Negan starts up the truck and wraps an arm around you, only letting go to take control of the steering wheel as he drives away, flipping the people of the Kingdom off. You're too tired to do anything else, too dumb to react to anything that Negan is saying. You wish the sound of Negan's truck was the rumble of Daryl's motorcycle. Your head nods off, bouncing against the crook of Negan's arm. He pulls the truck over, taking his jacket off and making a pillow out of it on his leg. He pats it, gesturing for you to lay down. Empty (e/c) orbs just stare at him, going through the motions as a robot. His hand strokes your hair, as you rest your head on his leg.

  
"In a couple more hours we'll be home, sweets."

  
"Not my home," you mutter.

  
He just sighs.

  
"You'll forget about him soon enough. You won't be leaving my fucking sight for a long time. I'll fucking handcuff you like I promised to last time. I'll change your mind about me, replace any thoughts you have of the fucking redneck."

  
You ignore the rest of his rambling, choosing to close your eyes and focus on falling asleep. You'll never escape Negan again.


	8. Missing home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apocalypse version of Beauty and the Beast. If the Beast had a harem and the servants were all zombies.

"Hey princess, we're home."

  
You sigh, curling up into the arms of the man waking you up. You turn your face into his chest, breathing deeply but stopping when you realize that this is not Daryl's smell. You brace your hands on Negan's chest, pushing against him. He's like a brick wall, and your efforts are futile. You hear Negan sigh as the truck door creaks open, and he pulls you out, cradling you in his arms. His leather jacket is uncomfortable against your face, but you don't move, not wanting to face the reality. The Sanctuary is covered by darkness, the moon not even wanting to show it's face tonight.

  
"Did you wear the little lady out?"

  
Negan's chest rumbles with his chuckle but says nothing. You focus on the sound of his footsteps in the gravel, and the way you rock in his arms with his swaggering walk. He rubs his thumbs across your arms, trying to be soothing but you just ignore it. You're completely numb on the inside and can't stop thinking about the last kiss you shared with your redneck, and how he didn't say 'I love you' back. Closing your eyes you focus on the way his lips felt on yours, his hands gripping the back of your shirt, holding on for dear life and how he whispered 'stay'. You bite the inside of your cheek to keep from letting out the sob threatening to tear out of your chest and it's hard enough that you can taste your own blood. A whine leaves you at the same time Negan pushes through a door, and he stops, looking down at you.

  
"You all right, doll?"

  
You just nod, not meeting his eyes. He continues on, occasionally glancing at you, his brows furrowing with the little noises you let out. When he finally reaches his room, he reassures you he'll be gentle when he leans down and turns the knob, pushing the door open with his foot. He kicks it close, and the suddenness makes you jump in his arms, hating how he just holds you tighter to his chest.

  
Nothing has changed. His front room is the same, from the desk and office chair to the shelves of books and the leather couch sitting against the wall. You want to stay out here where it's not so Negan.

  
"Put me down."

  
The sound of you speaking shocks him into a stop.

  
"What?"

  
"Put me down. Please?"

  
"Why?"

  
"So I can lay down."

  
"Where?"

  
You raise your eyebrow and jerk your chin in the direction of the couch.

  
"No."

  
"Put me down, Negan."

  
"Not fucking happening, doll."

  
Locking your ankles, and tightening your legs around his arms that are tucked under your knees, you wrap your arms around his neck, lifting your ass out of his arms and twist your torso to pop yourself up and out of his grip.

  
"What the fuck?!"

  
You land really fucking hard on the ground, knocking the wind out of your lungs making you look like a fish out of the water. Your nails scratch at the floor, trying to get air back into your body. Negan kneels down, his hands outstretched to you only for you to swat at him. He doesn't care and just grabs you off the floor, despite your attempts to fight him. Your body hurts from the landing, and your breath is still shaky.

  
"What the fuck were you thinking?"

  
"I don't want to sleep in your bed with you."

  
He rolls his eyes, carrying you into his room anyway and depositing you on the bed.

  
"Guess what? You're just going to have to get the fuck used to it."

  
"How about no?" You scoot on your ass to the edge of the bed, attempting to get away from him.

He pulls handcuffs out of his jacket, dangling them in front of your face.

  
"You want to fucking run that by me again?"

  
The handcuffs make you pause but you shake your head at him and continue moving off the bed. He tosses the cuffs, grabs your legs and spins you on the sheets to put you back in the middle of the bed.

"Goddamn it, (Y/n)! Stay put!"

  
"No!"

  
You scramble to the other side of the bed, almost making it to the floor when your ankles are gripped and yanked backward. He flips you to your back, pinning you to the bed by sitting on top of you and straddling your hips. He wraps one of his large hands around both of your wrists, holding them above your head. His face is inches away, his mahogany eyes burning into yours.

  
"Why do you have to fucking fight me about everything?"

  
"Because you can't tame me."

  
"I can fucking tame anyone."

  
You snarl up at him, squirming in his grip.

  
"I'm not yours to tame."

  
That pisses him off, his anger showing through the tick in his jaw and the curl of his upper lip.

  
"You. Are. Mine."

  
The declaration deflates your anger, and you look away from him, not caring to fight him anymore. Once the first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. Negan's taken aback by the sudden mood change, climbing off your body and pulling you into his lap, stroking your back. You're exhausted, irritated and wishing you were anywhere but here.

  
"You gotta stop fighting me, sweetheart. You're only hurting yourself."

  
You shrug.

  
Negan rolls you out of his arms and onto your back, pinning your body below his, a smile not present for once.

  
"Give me a chance, doll. I know I'm an asshole to the others but I don't have to be with you."

  
His hazel eyes stare down at you, waiting for some kind of response but you give him none and turn your head away from him, closing your eyes. His scent and his commanding presence are overwhelming your senses making it hard to think about anything but him. He leans down onto one elbow, using his free hand to gently hold your chin in his fingers and move your face back to look at him. The emotional turmoil that you've dealt with recently is evident; from the bags underneath your eyes and the bloodshot veins surround your (e/c) irises.

  
"I can't trust you, Negan."

  
"Well, why the fuck not?"

  
"You threatened to keep me handcuffed in your room like some caged animal. Not exactly a trust-building exercise."

  
"Is that it?"

  
"I'm not going to be part of a whore house either. I am one man's, and one man's alone. I know that you won't give your wives up, which means even if there were the slightest chance I would say yes to you, you would never truly be mine."

  
"I'll let them go back to their husbands, boyfriends, whatever tomorrow. Happy?"

  
"I'm not going to say yes overnight. If at all. You and your men captured me, interrupted my peace of life in this living hell, and then when I got away from you and found somewhere better, you threatened the people I was with and then made me choose!"

  
"But, there's a chance of you saying yes." That infernal grin of his was back, and nothing you said or did at this point would deter him. "Come on doll, throw me a bone here."

  
"Then, get off me."

  
For a minute you didn't think he would. He kept staring at you like he was waiting for something, then raised himself to his knees effectively keeping your legs between his. He massaged your thighs, his thick fingers spreading wide to reach as much muscle as he could. It felt good, but you gave him your best poker face, hoping that you weren't giving anything away. Until he made it to your knees. They were always the weakest and most tender point on your body from all the sports you had played. You reminisced about the days you used to be out on the football field, either playing football or soccer and running over dusty softball bases, trying to get that home run. When Negan squeezed the outside of your kneecaps, you couldn't help the groan you let out or the way you tilted your head back and closed your eyes. He kept working his fingers until your limbs had turned to jelly, and moved further down your legs, working over every inch and right now to your toes.

  
"Now I know what to do to get into your good graces."

  
"That's all you'd be getting into."

  
Negan, being the smart ass he is, jerked on the bottoms of your sweatpants, pulling them off your hips but not enough to reveal anything.

  
"You were saying?"

  
"No."

  
He lifted his hands up, palms to you in surrender.

  
"I'm tired, Negan and I don't want to sleep in the bed with you. If you get off me and have a spare blanket, I'll sleep on the couch."

  
"Not happening."

  
"Come on! If you want to build my trust, give me a bit of room to breathe! I was just ripped away from my friends and..." you trail off, the burn in your heart from not being with Daryl tearing you apart. "You can't just expect me to act like my time with everyone else never happened."

  
"You had your goddamn time with them, and now I have you back. I'll make you a sweet fucking deal, doll. You sleep in my bed with me, and I won't keep you in this room."

  
"Okay, one: how is that even fair? It's not like I know where the hell to go outside of this room anyway. And two: how do I know you'll keep your hands to yourself?"

  
"No means no and that's one of my rules here. Anyone who doesn't obey that rule gets a visit from Lucille."

  
"That still doesn't solve anything. I don't want to sleep in a bed with you. I just got taken away from someone that I cared about. I need time and space to heal if you want anything from me."

  
"And what kind of fucking man would I look like if you were seen sleeping on the goddamn couch?"

  
"Why does that matter?"

"I have an image to fucking uphold with these people. If they don't see that, they'll start questioning everything about my fucking authority."

  
"And you taking yet another woman, isn't already doing that?"

  
"I'm the fucking leader. I can do whatever the fuck I want."

  
"If you're that damn worried about it, give me a fucking sleeping bag and I'll sleep on the floor."

  
"Not fucking happening."

  
You were beyond frustrated and on the verge of snapping.

  
"For the love of God, Negan. I just want to be alone."

  
"I'll give you ten fucking minutes. Then, I'll be back and we'll be going to bed."

He steps off the bed, and exits his room, leaving you in peace. You burst into tears, slipping between the blankets and burying yourself under them. The unmistakable scent of Negan surrounded you and made you feel worse, wondering if Daryl missed you as much as you missed him. Holding onto the memory of the last time you made love with him, you doze off, hiccuping from your sobs.

  
"Ten minutes are up. I'm coming in."

  
Negan walks through the door, searching for you. Only the top of your head can be seen, your (h/c) hair bright against the white pillows. Seeing you in his bed makes his chest swell with male pride, knowing that you're not in someone else's. His mind flits back to Daryl and the way the redneck glared him down with intense hatred in his cerulean eyes. He knew it wouldn't be too long before the haggard hunter would be back and be demanding for you to be returned, with or without Rick and taking out his men in the process.   
The muscles in Negan's arms flex as he slips off his leather jacket, the white t-shirt underneath stretched over his broad chest. He keeps his shirt on, still watching you sleep as he unbuckles his belt and pulls the leather strap out of his belt loops, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans before sitting down to pull his work boots off. His boots, socks, and pants are tossed into a corner of the room, and he climbs into bed. Your back is to him, and it takes all he has to not put himself up against you. He grabs a book off his nightstand, rereading 1984 for the millionth time, clicking on the lamp and grabbing his reading glasses, sliding them up his nose. It's a distraction from the warmth of your body, and it works. For a short time. You roll over in your sleep, your hand outstretched like you were searching for someone, and when it touches down on Negan's chest, you pull yourself closer, curling into his side. He hasn't broken any of his rules, there's nothing he could do if you moved in your sleep. Pulling his arm from under your body, and lays it on top of the pillows above your head. The movement creates a gap between his body and yours, and you scoot forward, filling it in. He sets his book down, turns off the lamp and lies down on the bed, letting you stay where you're at. He drifts off, pretending that this is real with you. 


	9. A "new" life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting to your new "home" and Negan.

_Too hot. Why am I so hot?_

  
Rubbing your eyes, and getting the sleep crust off, your eyelids open and quickly shut again from the sunlight coming through the window. Slowly peeking through them so you don't get blinded again, you notice the reason for too much warmth: you were in Negan's arms. His arm was curled around you, tucking you into his side with his other hand across his chest and to your surprise, on top of one of yours. The tough man looked peaceful in his sleep, if not a little bit older from the stress lines around his eyes. You were tempted to reach up and stroke his salt and pepper colored beard, but didn't want to wake him by removing your hand out from under his. You didn't want to get caught being sentimental about the grizzled man either because he would never let you forget it. Maybe if you had met him under different circumstances you'd be able to give him a chance and just maybe he could make you happy. It does say a lot about the man that he'd be willing to give up his harem of wives, but at what cost to you? Your body raged against your mind as you stretched your arm across his chest, bringing you close enough that you can rest your head against on it and hear his heartbeat. The motion stirred him, and you pretended to be asleep, moving in your unconsciousness.

  
His muscles tensed when he realized how much of your body was against and on his, fighting the urge to pull you completely on top of him and hold you there while you slept. His fingers stroked through your soft locks, tucking some behind your ear and rubbing the back of his fingers against your cheek. He was rock hard from the close contact of your skin but didn't want to move and disturb you. His heartbeat sped up faster, and you wish you could open your eyes and see what has him so wrecked but when you feel his arm slide off yours and hear the shuffling noise of clothes moving, you knew that it was something you needed to 'stay asleep' for.

  
Negan pulled his dick out of his boxers, gripping it like he imagined you would, rotating hard and soft strokes and spreading the wetness leaking from the tip around the head. He could hear you whispering his name in his thoughts, and feel your feather-light kisses against his lips as he jerked his hand faster. Your heartbeat sped up when he groaned your name and wished you could deny the heat pooling low in your belly and the slick soaking your folds. Negan bucked his hips as gently as he could and his grunting became louder as he drew closer to his release. He came with a growl, and you clenched your jaw, refusing to let any noises of your own come out from hearing the lustful sounds coming from Negan. His release covered his hand, his chest heaving from needing to keep control as best as he could with you in his hold. Still pretending to be asleep, you sighed and rolled over, stretching your body out like a cat would before going still again. This gave Negan a chance to get out of bed, and into his shower to clean himself up and get things ready for the day. He leaves the door open in case you need him, or someone else does.

  
When you hear the water turn on, you sit up in his giant bed, feeling hotter than you did when you woke up. The need for your own orgasm is has your pussy trembling, and your clit throbbing. If you didn't do anything soon, Negan was going to be out of the shower at any time, leaving you miserable for the rest of the day from pent-up frustration. Slipping your hand down the front of your sweatpants, you dip your fingers between your folds, humming in pleasure as you circle them around your clit. You spread your slick around, putting on more pressure as you work your fingers faster, _needing_ to come hard _now_. You think of Daryl and the way he would nip your neck before you came around his cock, the ghost of his mouth sending you spiraling into your orgasm. The moan you let out is louder than you meant it to be and Negan hears it over the sound of the shower. You don't have time to bask in the post orgasm release because the water suddenly shuts off and Negan is standing in the doorway, fully nude with his arms bracing against the frame. You're in mid-stretch, your arms frozen over your head as you take in his unexpected appearance. He smirks as he watches your cheeks heat up from the first time seeing him naked and can't help it when his dick bobs at the sight of your throat moving from you swallowing hard.

  
"Like what you see, darlin?"

  
You can't think straight, and nothing but a mumbled stammer comes out of your mouth. The water drips down his chiseled chest, the hair matching the color of his beard, down his stomach and disappearing into the thatch of dark curls his dick is proudly protruding from. He and Daryl are the same size but Negan look to be thicker around the girth. Even his legs are muscular; the thick hairs hiding nothing as he shifts from one foot to the other, making the muscles ripple. Your attention is jerked back to his face as he steps toward you, the smirk replaced by a full-blown grin. His walk is slow and calculating, each step drawn out like he's stalking you until he's standing at the end of the bed, his body poised and ready to pounce. When you don't object to his close proximity, he kneels down, the mattress dipping from his weight, and crawls up your body, caging you with his. It feels like your brain has quit working, and you can't breathe, his fresh musky scent washing over you in waves. His hazel eyes are lust-blown, the iris almost swallowed up completely by the pupil. You close your eyes as he brings his face closer, his lips a breath away from yours, and tilting your head to meet his.

  
"You can't tell me you don't want this too."

  
His voice breaks the spell he has over you, and you jerk your head back, coming to your senses.

  
"I'm not ready for this with you."

  
If he's disappointed, you can't tell but he doesn't move away.

  
"How about one little kiss, then?"

  
"Will you stop when I say stop?"

  
"Only if you want me to."

  
You crash your mouth against his, holding his face in your hands, the scratch of his beard against your palms making you feel weak. He responds eagerly, a growl low in his throat as he presses you into the bed. His mouth devours yours, sucking on your bottom lip before letting it go and pushing his tongue against your lips asking for entrance. You reach a hand up, grabbing a fistful of his hair to pull his head back to allow you to breathe. You're gasping for air as your body quivers below his, while every emotion flies through your brain. Negan's breathing is as ragged as yours, but his patience and control are wearing thin. He moves to take your mouth again, but you jerk back, shaking your head.

  
"I still can't do whatever this is between us. I need time. Please?"

  
"Whatever you need, doll."

  
He gets in a quick peck on your lips before you can object, sliding his body off yours and the bed, strutting back to his dresser. His back is toned like the front of him and as much as you hate to say it, he's got a great ass too. He puts on all of his clothes with precision, the movements more graceful than you could ever be. As each piece is put on, you can see the transformation from the man to the leader. His jacket is on, his hair is slicked back and the hard glint is in his eyes letting you know the Negan willing to take his time with you just moments ago has been replaced by the voracious hard ass that everyone has come to fear. He picks Lucille up, stepping toward you but stopping when you flinch.

  
"I will never lay a hand on you (Y/n), or ever use Lucille on you. I'm a man of my word. I'll send someone up with food, and some clothes that fit you. Don't even try to think about leaving either. I won't be as kind as I was last time."

  
With that, he gives you a nod, walking out of the bedroom and out the other door, leaving you alone. You're unsure of what to do to fill in the time until you're let out or he's returned until your body reminds you that you need to pee. The first few steps are wobbly since your strength hasn't come back yet, and have to stop for a moment in your trek to the bathroom. When the dizziness subsides, you continue on and relieve yourself, and decide to explore the other room.

  
Being in Negan's living room is almost more intimate than being in his room. There are bookshelves everywhere, filled to the edges with large and small volumes. A small table with a wooden chessboard and matching players sit on top of it, looking like he had stopped mid-game. A large black leather couch sits against another wall, and a tall lamp hovering over it to provide light to whoever is resting on the end. You scan over the spines of each book, looking for something interesting to read and pass the time.

_Fahrenheit 451_ catches your attention, and you pull the book out, fondly remembering reading the book in high school. It was one of the only books you enjoyed reading that were mandatory in your literature class. Curling up on the edge of the couch, you open the book and begin reading.

  
You're halfway through when someone knocks on the door, making you jump. Not sure if you should open it or not, you stay on the couch until you hear a woman's voice speaking through the door.

  
"I'm Arat. Negan sent me up here with food and clothes."

  
Hurrying over, you open it and let her through.

  
"I'm so sorry. Last time I was here, Negan freaked me out about everyone else."

  
She gives you a look, and you sit back on the couch, staring at your hands.

  
"What did he tell you?" she asks, turning her back to you to put the tray of food on the table.

  
"I don't remember the specifics but he made it sound like I would only be safe with him."

  
"Of course he would. You must be somethin' special." She turns back around, handing you a pile of clothes. "It might be halfway true to keep you the hell away from everyone else right now."

  
"What about you?"

  
"I'm a Savior. You've got nothing to fear from me. Unless you can play poker."

  
"I have no idea how to play."

  
"Maybe when Negan is feeling generous, he'll let you spend some time with me and some of the others and we'll teach you how to play. Meals aren't much around here, but they're enough to get everyone by. Eat yours before it gets cold and let me know how those clothes fit."

  
"Thanks, Arat."

  
"Welcome, kid."

  
She waves goodbye as she leaves, the door clicking shut behind her.

  
You spread the clothes out on the couch beside you, searching through them to find something comfortable. There are a few plain colored tank tops and t-shirts, some faded blue jeans and sweatpants. Everything seems to be in your size and you wondered how Negan was able to know your body so well so quickly. At the bottom of the pile, there were a few pairs of underwear, bras, and socks. Something black and lacy catches your eye, and you hold it up, blanching when you realize how little there is to it. You stand up, holding it against your body. It's a nightie but it's see-through and barely long enough to cover your crotch. White lace shapes the cups for your breasts and that material is see-through too, making you groan. _Of course_ , he found something like this for you to wear. You're still holding it in your hands when Negan walks through the door. He laughs and you drop it on the couch, putting all of the clothes back on top of each other.

  
"Figured that was something of your liking."

  
You ignore him, putting all of the clothes in a neat pile on the back of the couch. He's right behind you when you turn around and you frown up at him when you bump into his chest.

  
"Must you be so close?"

  
"Of course. How else am I supposed to get to know you?"

  
"By giving me some space?"

  
You fold your arms over your chest as he chuckles, and grabs your hips, pulling you to him. His hands slide down to your ass, making you squeak as he cups your cheeks and squeezing them.

  
"How can I give you space when you're so much fun to play with?"

  
Pushing against his chest to get out of his grip is useless, and so is trying to pry his fingers off your ass. Your stomach saves you by grumbling loudly and reminding you that you haven't eaten yet. His grin turns into a glare.

  
"You need to eat."

  
"I was going to after I'd gone through the clothes."

  
He picks you up, throwing you over his shoulder even though the table isn't all that far away. Negan drops you hard in the fold out chair, making you wince, and shoves the plate of food to you. He places himself in the chair opposite from you, rearranging the chess players before stopping and staring at you when you haven't started eating. There's a bowl of oatmeal with some fruit on top and some buttered bread on the side. You're expecting something tasteless and thick but it's actually got a bit of flavor, especially when you mix in the fruit. He watches you as you eat, feeling satisfied that you've eaten the whole thing. You wash it down with the glass of water, feeling self-conscious as you realize Negan hasn't looked away.

  
"What?"

  
"You're looking better," he says, softly.

  
You're taken back by the compliment, wondering if his concern was real.

  
"Are you saying that so I'll soften up toward you or are you being sincere?"

  
He furrows his brows, eyes darkening beneath them.

  
"You're a pain in the ass, you know that? Can no one do anything fucking nice for you without you fucking questioning them?"

  
"When it comes to you, no. Because everything with you comes with a price."

  
"What'd your hunter boyfriend have to do to get in your fucking pants then, huh? Did he sing you pretty songs, bring you fucking flowers and all that mushy shit?"

  
"No! He was my fucking friend! Someone that I could trust not to use me or hurt me for his own advantage! You are _nothing_ like him!"

  
Scraping the chair against the floor, you attempt to storm off but everywhere you went was Negan's. You hear him sigh, and he approaches you from behind, wrapping his arms around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder.

  
"Friends, huh?"

  
You shrug.

  
A knock interrupts his next thought, and he shouts for whoever to come in. Simon's grinning face pokes through as he cracks open the door.

  
"Hey boss, the trucks are ready for the run."

  
"I'll be down there in a minute," he dismisses Simon, waving him off.

  
The Savior winks at you before disappearing, and you can hear him whistling as he walks away.

  
"What can I do to change your mind?"

  
"Let me learn how to play poker with Arat and some of the others."

  
"I can't trust the others around you."

  
"Can you trust her?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Then trust her to keep me safe."

  
"You drive a hard bargain, darlin' but fine. What do I get out of it?"

  
"A happier me."

  
"I'll send her up."

  
"Thank you."

  
He cradles your face in his hands, leaning down for a kiss. You don't fight him on it and kiss him back, feeling his mustached smile against your lips.

  
"I'll be back, doll."

  
Negan walks out the door, and you stand there for a moment, wondering if he's really becoming a changed man to get you to sleep with him or if he truly wants to change for you. Tucking one leg under you on the couch, you pick up where you left off in your book and continue reading, waiting for Arat or Negan to return.

  
>>\--->

  
You're elbow deep in cards, laughing your ass off with Arat, Simon, Dwight and a few other members of the Saviors, still trying to figure out how poker works. You toss your cards down and throw your hands up in the air.

  
"I give up! I cannot get the hang of this game!"

  
"Come on, sugar pie," Johnny snickers, "you can't be giving up yet."

  
You glare at the older gray-haired man, huffing.

  
"I can and I will. I'm better at Blackjack."

  
Marcus, an olive-skinned guy your age, tosses his cards in as well, winking over at you.

  
"I fold. It's either going to be Arat taking all of our money, or Simon."

  
"What about me?"

  
"Dwight, you never win. (Y/n) over here probably has a better chance of winning and she doesn't even know how to play!"

  
The whole group laughs while Dwight scowls and folds his cards as well. The cheerfulness of your new friends dies down, and you're left confused until hands are put on your shoulders.

  
"How's everybody doin'?"

  
You thought the hands belonged to Negan, but they didn't and your skin instantly began to crawl. The man's voice was nasally and condescending like everyone was beneath him. You shrugged your shoulder's, but his grip tightened, leaving bruises on your skin. Flexing your fingers, and taking a breath, you throw your elbow back, hitting the man in the kidney. He lets go and you jump up from your chair, whirling around on him. His almost black, beady eyes are full of rage, and his thin lips are curled up in a snarl. His pale skin and greasy brown hair add to the image you already had of him, and he's ready to grab you again when you see Simon step up to your shoulder out of the corner of your eye. He's not smiling, letting everyone know he was dead serious about what was going on. Dwight flanks your other side, and Arat hovers behind you.

  
"You're messing with the wrong girl, Mick," Simon warns.

  
"She don't look claimed to me."

  
"She's Negan's."

  
"I don't see him here."

  
Dwight walks up to Mick, standing toe to toe with him.

  
"It's a good thing he's not because you'd be dead for touching her."

  
Mick sneers at the blond man, and glares over at you before turning and leaving. You're trembling with anger once Mick leaves, and sit back in your chair, tapping your fingers on the table.

  
"Y'all got any alcohol?"

  
They all laugh as they sit back down, and Simon pulls a bottle of Jack Daniel's out from under the table. He hands around red solo cups and pours a shot worth in everyone's cups. You all hold your cups in the air as Simon makes a toast to you, the newest member of the Sanctuary. Remembering your family and friends in Alexandria makes the whiskey burn more as it goes down your throat.

  
"In honor of (Y/n), "Arat toasts too," let's play some Blackjack. Everyone who loses has to take a shot."

  
Marcus gets up and walks over to a cupboard, unlocking it and opening the doors for everyone to see the display of alcohol. "We're going to need more of this, then. Anyone have any requests?" There are different replies for whiskey, wine, and even moonshine until you're the last one to ask for something. "(Y/n), what's your poison?"

  
"Southern Comfort."

  
Arat taps the cards against the table, as silence falls over the room.

  
"Last time we saw a bottle of that, it was with Negan."

  
"Oh. Uh, I'll stick with Jack then."

  
Simon clinks the bottle with your cup, the grin back on his face.

  
"That's my girl."

  
Arat plays dealer, shuffling the cards out to everyone. You win the first round, but lose three times after that. You're leaning against Simon, laughing so hard tears are rolling down your face. You've given up on trying to read the cards and win, just enjoying the company of your friends and being able to forget about everything else for a little while. Turning in your chair, you almost fall out, laughing harder as Simon keeps you from falling on your face. Marcus and Johnny had gone to bed for the night, having early morning duties the next day.

  
"I think you've had enough, kid."

  
"Psssh, what are yah talkin bout, old man? I'm fine. I need another drink!"

  
You reach for the depleted bottle of Jack, but Simon snags it out of your reach right before you clasp your fingers around the neck.

  
"Awwww, come on. One more shot? Please?"

  
"Nope. You're cut off."

  
"Dwight? Arat? C'mon, help me out."

  
"Sorry, honey," Arat chuckles.

  
Dwight just shakes his head, biting back a grin.

  
"Y'all suck."

  
You pout, folding your arms over your chest. Or trying to, that is. Your body can't keep up with your thoughts.

  
"What'd you guys do to her?" Negan voice rings out from behind you.

  
Tipping your head backward, and looking at him upside down, you give him a drunk smile.

  
"Nothin'."

  
He kneels down in front of your face, his closeness making you cross your eyes and see two of him.

  
"I didn't know you had a twin."

  
Arat snorts from the other side of the table.

  
"She's all yours, Negan."

  
You stretch your arms out to him, your baggy shirt sliding up your stomach and showing the horseshoe tattoo on your hip. Negan's eyes wander to it, and so does Simon's. Dwight keeps his eyes averted, knowing better than to piss Negan off.

  
"Should've known she was a feisty one. She's got a tat. On her hip."

  
You giggle, still upside down.

  
"I've got more than one. Wanna see?"

  
"And on that note, I'm going to call it a night."

  
You sit up too fast, almost blacking out, trying to find Arat.

  
"No, you can't go. We have more games to play."

  
Dwight walks past muttering a good night as Arat sidesteps around your open fingers.

  
"Sorry sweety, time to go to bed."

  
Simon moves the bottle of Jack back to the cupboard, locking it to keep you out. He winks at you as he walks by, and leaves. Negan scoops you out of the chair, shaking his head when you let out a little 'weeee', as he moves you through the air. You bury your face into his neck, climbing further into his arms, and sniff deeply. The scent is nothing like Negan. It smells like another woman. You try to push yourself out of his arms but your limbs still aren't working, and end up flailing around.

  
"What in the fuck are you trying to do?"

"Get away from you."

  
"Ex-fucking-cuse me?"

  
"You told me that only wanted me, and now you're smelling like another woman. I want out. Let me down!"

  
He stops for a moment so he can open his door, and then drops you onto the couch. You let out an 'oof' as you collide with it and attempt to get up, only to be pushed down. Rolling to the left, and sliding to the floor on your knees, you try to get up that way too but Negan picks you up, and puts you back on the couch. Every way you move, he's there putting you back. You're sobbing by the time you have no energy left to move anymore, shoving his hands away when he tries to touch you.

  
"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

  
"You are so drunk you can't even recognize your own goddamn smell."

  
"That's not mine! I don't even wear perfume!"

  
"It's the fucking soap that you use!"

  
"Smells nothin' like me."

  
"C'mon, let's get you to bed."

  
"No."

  
"Do not fucking test me on this."

  
"I'm going to."

  
He growls and reaches for you but you move and swat at his hands. His hands wrap around yours, and cold metal clicks around your wrists. Fear seizes your chest before you start freaking out and screaming. Tears stream down your face as you try breaking them apart.

  
"Negan, no. Please, no no no. Take them off! Please!"

  
"I told you not to fuck with me on this."

  
Your cries have turned to whimpers as your body begins to violently shake. It's getting hard to breathe, and you're beginning to lose consciousness. Negan's startled, fumbling for the key to unlock them as your body goes still. He throws the handcuffs across the room, pulling you onto his lap, cradling your body and shaking you. You're still whimpering, but he can't make out what you're saying.

  
"Hey! (Y/n)! Wake up, doll! Come on, baby, please. I'm sorry!"

  
You're talking to him, but he can't hear what you're saying. He rips his radio from his belt, shouting at Simon.

  
Simon shows up a few minutes later to a distraught Negan.

  
"What the hell happened?"

  
"Don't ask fucking questions, go get Carson!"

  
The Savior dashes out of the room to get the doc. They're back within minutes, the doctor looking like he was just pulled out of bed. Simon leaves them to it, standing guard outside.

  
"What happened?"

  
"She's drunk, we had a fight, I slapped handcuffs on her and she started to shake and then go limp. She was talking a few minutes ago but I couldn't understand what she was saying."

  
Carson pulls out a stethoscope, listening to your heartbeat. It's still going fast but he can tell it's slowing down to normal.

  
"Sounds like she had a panic attack. Might've triggered something from her past. Probably went through something traumatic as a kid or from when you handcuffed her to the bed the first time. We won't know until she wakes up. Let her sleep it off, but give her water to drink and some medication."

  
Carson hands him a bottle of pills, before leaving Negan alone with you. He takes you to his bed and lays down with you, stroking and kissing your hair, fearing he had finally pushed one of the women in his life too far. 


	10. Butting heads and accepting the differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you're awake! Time to face the music.

You're groggy and disoriented when you wake up. Everything is dark, and something is preventing you from moving, panic welling up in your chest. You thrash around, trying to get free of whatever has a hold of you and start screaming, (surprising yourself), for Negan. A light flicks on, shedding some light on the room, calming you when you realize you're in Negan's bedroom. Negan himself is next to you, and he must've been the thing keeping you from moving. He's down to his t-shirt, and his hair is wild, sticking out in some places around his head. You eye him warily when he leans over and grabs pills and a glass of water.

  
"What are those for?"

  
"The Doc gave them to me in case you had a headache."

  
"I'm fine."

  
"Drink some water then."

  
"Not thirsty."

  
"Goddamn it. Are we really going to start this shit again?"

  
"What are you going to do? Fucking handcuff me again?"

  
He drags a hand down his face, growling.

  
"What the fuck was that about anyway?"

  
"What the fuck was what about?"

  
"Your freak out."

  
"Nothing."

  
"Tell me."

  
"I don't want to talk about it."

  
"I don't fucking care."

  
You jump off the bed, having to hold your arms out to your sides when dizziness hits you, and storm out of the bedroom. Ignoring him when he follows, you curl up on the couch with your back to the rest of the room. The leather is cold, and you wished you had an extra blanket to cover yourself with. Negan sighs, and you feel his weight dip into the couch by your feet. He picks them up, and sets them on his lap, beginning to massage them.

  
"I just want to sleep. I can feel a hangover building and I don't want to be around you right now. Yes, I do feel like an ass for freaking out over smelling my own soap on your skin but that didn't give you the right to fucking handcuff me because I wasn't obeying you. I am my own person and I will always be this way. So, either get used to it or let me go back to the people that like me just the way I am."

  
"Take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

  
"What will your people say?"

  
"Not a goddamn thing."

  
He gently moves your feet off his lap, letting you know you're free to go. You shuffle off the couch, stepping widely around Negan and heading back to the room. You're about the close the door when you hear him call your name.

  
"I'm sorry."

  
"What?"

  
He gets up, and stops in front of you, his hazel eyes full of regret.

  
"I said I'm sorry."

  
Your headache was building, and you had no more fight left in you.

  
"Just come to bed with me. In case I freak out again or something."

  
Negan picks you up, carrying you back to the bed. His body is too warm to resist, and this time you're both awake when you tuck yourself into his side, and his arms wrap around you. The need to say something is on the tip of your tongue but you don't know what it is that needs to be said. So, you keep quiet and rest your head on his chest, his heartbeat lulling you to sleep.

  
When you wake up the next morning, he's already gone and a platter of food rests on the nightstand. You take the pills once you're finished eating, and lay back down, not caring to see anyone or do anything but sleep today. There are no runs for today, and Arat and Simon frequently come up to Negan's room to see how you're doing. You don't hear them knocking from being out cold, sleeping off the night before. Negan remains the same, keeping the gruff exterior and only getting updates from Simon on your well being. He doesn't return to you until that night, and as he climbs into bed, you don't even stir.

  
>>\--->

  
The next few days are like this, with you sleeping for most of them, only getting up to relieve yourself or get something to drink. After day six of being almost comatose, you're finally feeling rested enough to be awake for most of the day and actually eat more than one meal. You chat with Arat and Simon when they stop in to see you, declining their offer for another game of poker. Arat brought you dinner, bringing her own for you to have some company.

  
"Are you ever going to come back to the group? Marcus and Johnny have been asking about you."

  
"I don't know. Maybe in a couple of days when I'm finally feeling well enough to come back out."

  
"What happened?"

  
"Negan and I got into a fight. I thought he was fucking another woman already, but it was the smell of my own soap that I caught a whiff of. I wouldn't do what he wanted me to do, and he handcuffed me. It made me remember things from my childhood and when Negan had me handcuffed to the bed the last time I was here."

  
"Good God."

  
"Yeah."

  
"What the hell happened to you as a kid?"

  
"My father was a dirty cop and instead of leaving his job at the door when he came home, he would take it out on me and my mom. My mother committed suicide when I was a teenager, and things with him only became worse. When he found out I was trying to get away, he'd handcuff me to my bed, only allowing me to leave when I had to go to school or when he wanted me to do a chore. I was followed by sketchy kids my age who were into hardcore drugs, and he wouldn't care what they would do to me in between leaving school and getting home. I was beaten so bad one day from him and the kids he had watching me that I had to go to the hospital. My dad blamed it on a hit and run car accident."

  
"How'd you get away from him?"

  
"One of my friends' dad was a cop too and I managed to get to her house after school, and tell him everything. That family took me in, and my dad was arrested and sentenced to a life in prison. After I graduated, I left that town and state behind, taking jobs wherever I could until I landed in this area when the shit hit the fan."

  
"How long were you on your own?"

  
"I lost track of time."

  
"You could always come on runs with us. Become a Savior."

  
"Negan will never let me out of the gates."

  
"Why?"

  
"Because of another man."

  
"Which one?"

  
"Daryl."

  
"The crossbow-wielding redneck?"

  
"The very same."

  
"How'd you manage to tame him?"

  
"He didn't treat me like I was something fragile or that needed to be defended. I fought beside him and with him. I was his partner and he was mine. I love him and miss him every day."

  
"No wonder Negan goes apeshit about anything that has to do with you."

  
"I'm just another toy to him. Something else to conquer."

  
The man of the hour walks in, his face lighting up when he sees you out and eating with Arat.

  
"How's my favorite girl doing?"

  
"That's not saying much."

  
Arat gathers up your tray, murmuring 'see you later' before quickly exiting the room. Negan's smile falters as you don't say anything else to him, picking at your clothes instead.

  
"Nervous habit?" Silence. "I thought we got past this part, (Y/n)."

  
"We haven't gotten past anything. I pretend it's okay and you leave me alone. You're just now noticing."

  
He props Lucille against the end of the couch, coming over and sitting next to you.

  
"Did I ever tell you about her?"

  
"Who?"

  
"Lucille."

  
"No."

  
"She was my wife. Before all of this started. I loved her, but fucked up, and screwed around on her. It broke her heart. She ended up getting cancer. We tried everything to save her. I still lost her in the end. The worst part? She turned and I couldn't put her down."

  
"I'm sorry."

  
You lean against him, putting your head on his shoulder. You don't shrug away when his arm comes around you, or move when he kisses the top of your head. It's hard to choose how you want to feel about him because of his ever-changing moods.

  
"How about a walk?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
"How would you like to go for a walk around the grounds?"

  
You peer up at him, (e/c) eyes searching his face for some sign of a trick. He shows none, so you nod your head.

  
"Go get changed into better clothes, and we'll go."

  
He remains on the couch as you head to the room, switching from the baggy grey sweatpants and faded green shirt, into a tight pair of blue jeans and a purple tank top. Arat brought you socks and a pair of work boots the other day and you're slipping them on when Negan walks into the room. You're looking down and tying them so your hair is in your face, preventing you from seeing him.

  
"Thought you might need help but you seem to be doing just fine."

  
You glance up at him between shoes, giving him a look.

  
"Yeah. Apparently, I just needed to get shit faced and sleep for a week."

  
"You ever going to tell me what caused your freak out that night?"

  
"Nope."

  
You stand up, brushing your pant legs off, and put your hands on your hips.

  
"I'm ready. Are you ready?"

  
You've noticed he's holding something behind his back, turning so you can get a peek at what it is but he shuffles away every time.

  
"Found this on a run a couple days ago," he says, pulling out a black leather jacket similar to his own. "Thought it might fit you." He holds it out for you to try on and you can't help but laugh as you slip your arms inside the smooth material. It fits like a glove, and hate to admit it but you're in love with it already.

  
"Are we making a fashion statement or marking your territory?"

  
Negan laughs as he spins you around, eyeing you appreciatively.

  
"I'm the only one here with one, and they'll know you're mine without me needing to say so. You're damn sexy in that thing. Can only wonder how you'd look in mine now."

  
He follows you to the bathroom so you can check yourself out in the mirror above the sink, surprised at how much better you're looking. The bags are gone from under your eyes, and your bones don't stick out as sharply. The weight is noticeable but it's nothing for you to begin to be self-conscious about. Negan towers behind you with his own jacket on, and the two of you standing together make you look like an oddly dressed couple, but a couple none the less. His hands are on your shoulders and you can't help but place yours over the top of them. Negan's eyes meet yours in the mirror, his grin bringing on one of your own.

  
"Thank you."

  
He nods, turning you around and lifting you by the hips to sit you on the counter. His hands stay there, rubbing circles into your jeans. Gliding your hands up the front of his jacket, and gripping the collar, you pull yourself up while pulling him down, bringing his mouth to yours. You didn't expect the gentleness of the kiss, which makes it even sweeter, as he presses his lips against yours. He growls as you move your tongue against his bottom lip, opening his mouth to wrestle his with yours. You let him take the lead, and the rumble in his chest pleases you, patting his jacket when you've had enough. His eyes are lust-blown and he breath comes out in little pants, the grip on your hips tight. He jerks you closer, his denim bulge rubbing against yours.

  
"Don't tease me, doll."

  
"I'm not."

  
"When I fuck you, the whole Sanctuary will hear it and will know you're mine."

  
"They don't already?"

  
His chuckle is low and sinful, as he captures your lips again.

  
"I promised you a walk. Unless you've changed your mind?"

  
"Nope."

You slide off the counter, sliding your body against his on the way down. His bulge gets harder, and you rub your hand across it as you walk by.   
Negan whips around, reaching to you but you dart away, instigating another chase. You leap up on the bed, jumping each time he tries to grab you. He tackles you on to the bed, pinning you beneath him and sucking a mark on your neck. You couldn't help the moan that came out or the echo from Negan. He unzips your jacket, slipping his hands under your shirt and bra, kneading at your breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers. Your hips buck involuntarily, the need for friction overpowering your senses, and he grinds his pelvis down on you, his bulge delightfully pressing against all the right spots. Returning the favor, you undo his jacket, sliding your hands on his soft belly and up to his chest, the muscles hard under your fingers and the curls tickling your palms.

  
"Fuck, doll."

  
You hook your fingers into the top of his pants, thrusting against him, arching your back and baring your throat, the lustful haze surrounding you in full force.

  
"Tell me. What. You want."

  
He punctuates each word with a nip to your throat.

  
"Fuck! Stop. Just, just give me a minute?"

  
Negan pauses, bracing his weight on his arms, waiting for an answer. You stroke a hand over his grizzled beard, giving him a small smile.

  
"I want this, fuck I really want this. But I can't jump in just yet. I haven't even been outside of these walls since I've arrived and doing this now would only make me regret it later."

  
He groans, and puts his face down, deliberately between your breasts. You can feel the hairs from his beard poking through your thin top, and you can't resist the giggle that comes out. A black brow is raised, and he drags his chin back and forth, getting you to do it again.

  
"Oh God! Negan, stop!"

  
You can't help the screaming laughter that comes out as he continues. He finally stops, your ribs and stomach aching with pain from so much laughing. The look in his eyes is one you haven't seen before as he gazes up at you from your belly.

  
"I haven't made a woman laugh like that in a very long time."

  
You run your fingers through his hair, actually content to be with him like this. Your heart feels torn in two, between wanting to make the man in front of you happy but wanting to return to your hunter in Alexandria. Negan watches the giddiness leave your face and sadness take over. He's tempted to ask you what's wrong, but he doesn't want to look weak and stays silent.

  
"How about that walk, doll?"

  
"Okay."

  
You give him a smile but it doesn't reach your eyes.

  
Dragging himself off your body, he grabs your hands and pulls you up with him. He zips up his jacket and yours, and runs his fingers through his hair, putting it in its slicked back look. You can't help the touch of fear that runs down your spine when you watch the soft chocolate of his eyes turn hard as he prepares himself to show you around his compound. The brutal, aggressive leader is back, complete with the asshole smile that's so different than the kind one he'd just been displaying. He whistles as he swings Lucille up on his shoulder, strutting out the doors with you following meekly behind him. Before you step into the hallway and into the public, he stops you.

  
"Chin up, little girl. Don't let them see you be weak or they will fucking devour you. You are mine, so start acting like it."

  
Remembering how you felt when he took you from Daryl, you let that anger simmer over your features, hardening your looks and defiantly raising your head up in the air.

  
"Good girl."

  
He begins his whistling again, and the eerie sound echoes down the hallway. People kneel everywhere the two of you go, heads bowed until his commanding voice rings out and relieves them to go back to their duties. Even with Negan showing you around, you realize you will never escape again. The twists of the hallways, the neverending stairs and the floors you've lost count of just add to the feeling. He walks you through the market, and the dining area, the hordes of people immediately dropping to a knee. You could feel their glares on your back, reminding you that you do not belong here. Negan slams the door open and the air hits you like a slap in the face, the humidity sapping all of your energy. You stumble over the doorstep, dropping hard onto your hands on the ground. Negan's shadow covers you, and you look up, shrinking back at the fury on his face.

  
"Get the fuck up."

  
You bite back tears, scrambling to your feet, stiffening your spine to glare back. People have stopped and are staring at the confrontation between you and Negan. He watches the sweat bead on your forehead and drips down your face, realizing it's been your first time outside in almost two weeks. You're slightly out of breath from the constriction of your jacket, the blackness soaking up the sunlight and heating your body to almost unbearable. He flips around, and you keep walking through the grounds, glaring at Negan's back. Arat waves at you from afar, and you wave back, not caring at the crowd that watches your every move. He's made no move to let anyone know that you're his until you walk back inside the main building and pass a room full of women. Their voices hush as you and Negan walk by the open doorway, and Negan stops, curling his arm around your waist and dragging you into the perfume-soaked room. They bat their eyelashes at Negan, pretending to actually miss him and asking why he abandoned them, running their fingers over his arms and chest. Each of them is in some sort of skimpy dress, and their tits are damn near falling out. Negan holds up a hand, silencing them.

  
"This here is (Y/n) and she is the reason all of you pampered asses can go crawling the fuck back to whatever limp dick boyfriend or fucking husband you may have had before." His earlier words to show no weakness buzz through your head and you level each woman with a haughty sneer. Negan catches the look, and a bellowing laugh erupts from deep in his chest. He pulls you against him, planting a loud kiss on your mouth, and buries his fingers deep in your hair. The smile on his face is full of alpha pride, and you fake one to match. "She is going to be my new wife, and my _only_ fucking wife because she has something none of you have. Wanna know what that is?" The other women don't reply because they don't care. "Because she's got the balls to stand up to me and doesn't care what the fuck happens to her. Plus, she's got the tightest fucking pussy I have ever had." Aaand there was the final blow to the women that cared that you had taken their pedestals from them. They had to work for what they wanted now, and it was your fault. If looks could kill, you'd be a smoldering pile of ashes. Your death was already being plotted from the looks of it. "So, if you ladies will excuse us, I need to fuck the shit out of my soon to be new wife." Negan picks you up bridal style, adding the cherry on top to the already shitty situation, lays Lucille on your lap, and begins whistling again, while carrying you back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post a new chapter but here it is!


	11. On step forward, five steps back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Negan push and explore boundaries. An unexpected trip leaves you momentarily alone. Who can you trust while Negan is gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NON-CON!!!! Graphic scene marked by *******. Skip over for possible triggers.

You don't say anything the whole way back, silently fuming at the embarrassing display in front of his ex-wives. He continues his obnoxious whistling, even after he drops you to your feet in his living room. You've got a grip on Lucille, not even realizing it until he sticks his hand out and you jerk back, whipping the bat over your shoulder, readying yourself for a swing.

  
"Hold the fuck on, little girl. Need I remind you who the fuck you're swinging at?"

  
You hold Lucille out to him, sinking down onto the couch, curling up into a ball and covering your face behind your knees.

  
_I might as well kiss the outside world goodbye. As soon as I step out those doors without Negan someone is going to have my head._

  
"Want to explain to me what the fuck is going on?"

  
Shaking your head instead of answering out loud, you stay in the same position, refusing to give into another panic attack. Negan's ex-wives were surely going to fuck with you at some point, and Mick was bound to find you on your own. You missed Daryl like no other, and wanted nothing more than to feel his arms around you and to listen to his rough voice as he tells you stories about the trouble him and his brother used to get into. It gets harder to breathe, and you focus on remembering the sound of Daryl's voice, keeping you anchored. Negan's touch on your shoulder sends you flying off the couch with your fists up, ready to defend yourself.

  
"Someone really fucked you up, didn't they?"

  
You run a hand through your (h/c) hair, nodding.

  
"I guess you could say that."

  
"Care to explain?"

  
"To you? No. Definitely not. I really don't want to talk about it at all. I need a bath. This sweat is sticking to me and making me feel nasty."

  
You brush by him, refusing to meet his curious eyes, darting into the bathroom and closing the door behind you. Looking into the mirror for the second time today, it shocks you that mere hours ago you were standing in front of it with Negan, pretending to be a happy couple. Stripping out of your sweaty clothes and letting them pool at your feet, you sit on the edge of the bathtub, turning the water on. You're surprised Negan hasn't come through the door yet, but what you don't know is he's on the other side of it, pacing and debating about coming through to see your naked body. It's no surprise to you that the man has scented bubble baths and you pour a generous amount into the water, watching it foam and fill the tub. It's (y/f/s) scented and the aroma fills the bathroom, relaxing you before you're even in the water. The water is almost to the brim of the tub and you turn it off, slipping beneath the bubbles and moaning as the water takes its toll on your muscles. You close your eyes, sinking into the water until it reaches your chin. Negan opens the door, poking his head in to see you almost completely submerged beneath a mountain of bubbles. He sits down on the toilet seat, wishing he could catch a glimpse of you.

  
"You're thinking too hard, Negan."

  
"Just thinking about that body of yours."

  
"Hmm."

  
"You've seen mine. Now I want to see yours."

  
"Nice try."

  
You can't see it but he gives you a wicked grin, shedding his coat and hanging it on the back of the door, sauntering over to the tub and kneeling down next to it. He dips his hand beneath the water, dragging his fingertips down your wet skin, his grin only getting bigger with each twitch of your body and not stopping his movements until he's right above the apex of your thighs. Your skin is tingling, and even though you've had longer dry streaks from not having a man's touch, than two weeks, your body was begging for someone to touch you.

  
_I want Daryl_... your mind and body cry, wishing it was Daryl touching you instead of Negan.

  
"I won't continue unless you say yes," he whispers, his voice full of sinful promises.

  
"Yes, Negan. Please, yes."

  
If your begging was like this without him touching you, Negan could only imagine what you'd be like once he had you under him. His fingers continue their trek, rubbing over your pussy lips and pressing on them over your clit. Your moan has his dick hard in an instant, and he palms himself through his jeans as he spreads your lips apart, lazily circling a finger over your swollen bud.

  
"Fuck, Negan."

  
"You like that, princess?"

  
"Yes! Don't stop."

  
He moves his hand lower, sinking his middle finger into your core, stroking it against your inner walls. Your slick leaks out and mixes with the water, adding more lubricant for Negan to slip a second finger in, and then a third. He doesn't move them any faster, just keeping to the same pace until you're clutching at his arm, pleading for him to go faster. He crooks them and hits that sweet spot, pressing his thumb against your clit and fingering you faster and harder. Water splashes over the side of the tub, soaking his pants as you buck your hips against his hand. The red-hot coil inside your belly snaps and you scream his name out loud, mentally crying for Daryl, your pussy walls clench around his fingers. His dick is throbbing with need for release, the tightness of his pants becoming painful. You whimper as he takes his hand away, heavy eyelids drawing open to see where he's going. He's not gone far, just standing up and stripping his own clothes off, his glorious cock bouncing against his stomach and already weeping. You hum in appreciation, leaning on the tub, eyes glazed over from post-orgasm bliss. Your mouth runs dry at seeing him fully naked again, and your pussy clenches as he motions for you to sit up. The tub is big enough for him to sit behind you and for you to sit between his legs, resting your back against his chest. His fingertips dance over your skin, and the sound coming out of you is similar to a purr. He kisses the side of your neck that's exposed to him, nuzzling his face into your skin.

  
"Feel better, doll?"

  
"Mmhmm."

  
You turn on your side against him, his cock nestling itself against your stomach, and a hiss slips through his teeth. You're suddenly alert to the noise and scoot your body further up his, another one coming out of him. Pressing your face into the crook of his neck, with one arm behind him, you slide your free hand down his chest and wrap it around his swollen cock. He lets out a growl, bucking his cock into your palm.

  
_Just pretend he's Daryl._

  
Tilting your face up with a finger crooked under your chin, he kisses you hungrily as you rub his dick faster, the water catching in your grip making an obscene sloshing sound. The harder you go, the rougher his kiss gets, and his tongue is pushing itself into your mouth, trying to devour you. His breathing becomes ragged as he gets closer, and he wraps his arms around you, needing to feel you everywhere against his skin. You pull your mouth away from his, and he lets out a bellow as he comes, hot ropes of cum coating your breasts and hand. His chest is heaving as he comes down from his high, his body going limp and heavy.

  
"Well, I was clean."

  
He gives you a tired laugh, and you can't help but join in. He musters up the strength to lean forward and flip the switch to drain the tug, turning the water back on and switching it from the fount to the shower. You shout in surprise as it hits you, but Negan picks you up and holds you under the steady stream, rinsing off his seed.

  
"Can you stand?"

  
"If I hold onto you."

  
"Then hold on."

  
He lowers you down, and grabs shampoos and conditioners, washing your hair before taking a washcloth and soaking it with body wash, scrubbing your body down. You yelp as he runs the rough material over your still sensitive clit, smacking him as he chuckles. He holds you under the water until all the suds are gone, shutting the water off and picking you up again, stepping out of the tub and carrying you to the bed. You're shivering a little bit from the coolness of the room, holding your arms out as Negan walks over with the fluffiest towels you've seen since the world ended. He dries you and himself off, leaning down for a kiss. Someone knocks on the door just then, and in the moments it takes him to put pants on, walk out and back in, you're asleep, still completely nude on top of the blankets. Shirking his pants off, wanting to feel your body against his, he throws a blanket over the two of you, tucking you in under his arms, and dozes off with you.

  
>>\--->

  
The people of Sanctuary notice Negan's changes every time the two of you are seen outside of his room. He's still harsh with everyone else, but there's a tender side to him with you that no one has seen before. You're slowly learning the set up of the place, and occasionally wander off through the market or sit in the dining hall with Arat and some of the other Saviors. Arat teases you about the pull you and Negan seem to have with each other. You always seem to know every time he's come back from a run because you're the first one out to greet him and the men and women he's taken with him.

  
You're laying in bed, awake in the early hours of the morning when Negan tells you he's got another run to go on to check up on some of the smaller outposts. He's been surprisingly patient with not having sex yet, but you always manage to lay naked with him every night.

  
"How long will you be gone?"

  
Your head is on his chest, lazily drawing little patterns on his skin, with his arm wrapped around you. He kisses your forehead, lingering there for a moment.

  
"A couple days."

  
"Who are you taking with you?"

  
"Dwight, Arat and a few others."

  
"It's a good thing I'm getting to know this place pretty well. Or else I'd go crazy from boredom."

  
He chuckles, scratching his beard over your bare skin, making you giggle. Your stomach twists and you push him off, running to the bathroom and emptying your stomach into the toilet. Dry heaves rack your body until there's nothing left to come out. Negan hands you a glass of water, looking down at you, concerned.

  
"What the fuck was that about?"

  
"I don't think last night's dinner settled all that well with me."

  
"That better fucking be all that it's fucking from."

  
Terror clenches your heart at what Negan would do if it was anything else. You've been at the Sanctuary for a month and a half, and not once had your period come. The only man you have slept with... is _Daryl_.

  
"Hey doll, are you going to be sick again?"

  
You're shaky as you get to your feet, flushing down your sickness and walking past Negan, crawling on the bed and curling underneath the blankets. He sighs, and searches for clothes, getting ready to leave for his run. The blankets are pulled down from your face, and Negan bends down to kiss you goodbye. You think about turning your head but that would only rouse further suspicions with him and meet him halfway. He senses your hesitation but brushes it off.

  
"I'll be back in a couple of days."

  
"I'll be here," is your weak reply.

  
Holding your breath until you hear the other door close, you burst into tears, heartbroken that Daryl will never know about his child. You fall into a fitful sleep, tears soaking into your pillows.

  
Your impromptu nap is disturbed by someone knocking and you get up, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and one of Negan's shirts, heading out to see who it is. It's Amber, one of Negan's ex-wives, and you take a step back, wary of her appearance so soon after Negan's departure.

  
"Hi."

  
"Uh, hi."

  
She holds up a platter of food, offering it to you. Swinging the door open enough to let her through, she bounces into the room, eyes roaming over everything and setting the tray on the table. You close the door, still cautious about what she could want with you. She pats the chair.

  
"Come. Sit. Eat. I know how being with Negan can work up an appetite."

  
You sit and pick at the berries and oatmeal she's brought you, watching her as she sits down in the other chair.

  
"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot and I just wanted to make it up to you. Us girls still get some time together and we wanted you to join us and let us pamper and primp you up for when Negan returns."

  
"Why now?"

  
"Well, a little birdie told me Negan said he needed to get some pregnancy tests while they checked on the outposts."

  
"He did?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"We figured he could only be asking for you, and we wanted to help make you comfortable with us while he was away. So you'd have people to talk to."

  
"Oh."

  
"What do you say?"

  
"Uh, sure."

  
She hops up, smiling.

  
"You remember how to get to our quarters?"

  
"Yeah. I think so."

  
"Good. We'll see you soon, yeah?"

  
"Yeah."

  
She wiggles her fingers in a goodbye and bounces back out the door. You sit there for a minute, still feeling suspicious, but deciding to give them all a chance. Making the shower quick, you throw on a pair of leggings and a dressy shirt, throwing your hair up in a ponytail and leaving the safety of Negan's room. Walking past several people and making sure you were going the right way, you enter into their lounge room before realizing they weren't there. The hair on the back of your neck pricked up, and you whirled around to leave but the door is slammed shut. You yank on the handle, but someone locked it from the outside. A cold laugh from behind you sends shivers up your spine, instantly feeling sick when you remember the last time you heard that laugh. Mick grabs a handful of your hair, jerking you back onto one of the couches, and straddling your hips as soon as your back hits the cushions. His rancid breath makes you gag as he lowers his face to yours, sneering down at you. He wraps his hands around your wrists, pinning them above your head and holding them there, jamming his knees into your ribs as you struggle beneath him.

  
"Negan and the others aren't here to protect you now. Which means I have you all to myself."

  
"What'd you do to the other girls?"

  
"Absolutely nothing. They asked me for help to get rid of you."

  
"Why? Most of them didn't even want to be with Negan."

  
"The few who did wanted you out of the picture."

  
He keeps your wrists above your head, only holding them with one hand while he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a switchblade, poising the tip right over your abdomen.

  
"Fight me, and I will kill you and the kid. Do what I say and I'll let you live."

  
You barely breathe, slowly nodding your head.

  
"Good."

  
He slams his horrid mouth against yours, dropping the knife and squeezing one of your breasts painfully hard. You bite his lip, drawing blood, and the last thing you see is him swinging his fist back before it collides with your face.

  
**************************************************************************************

  
Cold water is splashed on your face, and you gasp, choking on it and sitting up. Reaching to wipe your face off, your hand is jerked back by heavy chains attached to the bottom of the metal bed frame. Both wrists and ankles are locked down, and you watch in horror as Mick comes into your view.

  
"Can't have you fighting back now, can we?"

  
"He will kill you when he gets back."

  
Mick shrugs like it's not even a worthy threat.

  
"Not with the little sob story that will be given to him."

  
"What are you talking about?"

  
"One of the girls will tell him that you threatened to kill them if they didn't help you leave and that they better not tell Negan or you'll come back and finish the job."

  
"He'll know it's a lie. Simon is here and he'll have people searching for me."

  
"They'll never find you here. We're still in Sanctuary, but not in a place anyone would ever think to look."

  
"Negan will find me."

  
"Sure. After he's killed the people that he thinks are hiding you from him again. Now, let's see this body that Negan loves so much."

  
You try to twist away from him as he glides the blade up your shirt, cutting it up the middle and slicing your bra in half as well. Mick's eyes get a dangerous glint in them as they roam over your naked torso.

  
"My, my. Now I see why he keeps you under lock and key."

  
Bringing your knee up the best you can when he leans over to touch you, it connects with his side, sending him sprawling off the bed. He growls and smacks you again, splitting your lip open. He rips your pants and underwear down, shoving three bony fingers inside you, a blood curling scream erupting from your chest. The walkers attached to the chain link fence hear it, and become agitated, briefly catching Simon's attention as he patrolled the grounds. Mick slaps his other hand over your mouth, reaching back and punching you when you bite his palm. Blood gushes out of your nose, and tears fill your eyes, almost guaranteeing that he broke your nose. He thrusts his fingers in and out of you, damaging your walls, and enjoying your whimpers. Thinking he grew bored of you when he pulls his fingers out, you're sorely mistaken when you hear the telltale noise of a belt clinking apart and being dropped to the floor with his pants. You turn on your side as much as you can, pressing your thighs tightly together no matter how much it hurts. His puny weight dips the mattress down as he kneels on it, gripping your leg.

  
"I'll fuck you any way I can, girl. Don't matter how you lay."

  
You thrash around as you feel his small prick press into your folds, rolling over and fighting back. A backhand to the face leaves you stunned, and he rolls you onto your back, ripping your thighs apart, and pushing his pathetic dick all the way inside you. Crying from the intrusion, he takes it as a sound of pleasure and begins fucking you with jerky, erratic thrusts.

  
"Fuck bitch, you're so fucking tight. No wonder Negan keeps this pussy all to himself."

  
He keeps up the dirty talk, seemingly enjoying his own voice until his hips begin to stutter and he pulls out, jerking on his dick until his seed splatters all over your chest and belly. Tears, snot, and blood have mixed all over your face, and run down your chin and throat. Mick pants hard as he climbs off you and puts his clothes back on, undoing your wrist chains and one on your ankle.

  
"Go clean yourself up, filthy whore. I'll return in a little bit."

  
You lay there motionless, too numb to care to move. Mick grabs your hair, dragging you off the bed and throwing you on the floor.

  
"Fucking move! I want you clean when I come back!"

  
He kicks you in your ribs, knocking the wind out of you and storms out. You're gasping for air as you crawl to the bathroom, collapsing in front of the sink. The cold tiles against your skin give you goosebumps, start to shiver soon after. Pulling yourself up using the counter, you get to your feet and turn on the water, soaking the rough cloth until it's drenched and wiping yourself off. You rub it gently between your legs, trying to not scream when you clean yourself off. To your horror, the water runs red as you squeeze the cloth to rinse it out. You don't stop until the water is finally clear, turning the faucet off and sinking to your knees. Exhaustion takes over and you succumb to it on the hard floor.

  
Mick comes back every couple hours, bringing you scraps of food to somewhat keep your energy up. When you don't make the right noises, Mick will pinch or bite your skin until you finally make a sound, and almost right after he'll finish, always onto your skin. He changes it up one day, flipping you onto your stomach. You think nothing of it since he rotates the way he wants to rape you, but when he spits and you feel it land on your back hole, you fly forward, holding onto the metal bars. He pulls you backward by your hips, grabbing a handful of hair and yanking your head back, putting your back into an arch. The tip of his dick presses against your hole, and you tense, making it almost impossible for him to enter. He slaps your ass and pushes in, an ear-splitting scream tearing through your throat. His disgusting moans are amplified from the tightness of your ass and the sound of your pain, his cock growing impossibly harder inside of you.

  
**************************************************************************************

  
Outside, Negan and his crew have arrived. He searches over the heads of the people coming to unload the trucks but only spots Amber sauntering up to him and swinging her hips. Simon comes running up, his face red and panicked. Negan smiles darkly, putting an arm around his second in command's shoulders.

  
"You better be hauling ass to fucking tell me that my pretty girl is waiting for me naked upstairs."

  
"I can't find her. No one has seen her in days."

  
"I have," Amber calls out.

  
"Where the fuck is she?"

  
"Gone."

  
"What the fucking fuck do you mean by fucking gone?"

  
Amber bursts into fake tears, relaying the sob story about how you threatened her and helped her escape. Negan bellows for the men guarding the gates to come forward, making them kneel on the ground and swinging Lucille in front of their faces.

  
"Which one of you fucking fucks let my girl escape?"

  
"Neither one of us! No one has left or come in since you, sir! We would've seen them!"

  
Amber groans, realizing that these were the wrong men that she had talked to. Negan swings around, Lucille inches away from Amber's head.

  
"I do not believe in hurting women but I will kill you right fucking now if you don't tell me where the fuck she's at!"

  
She cries real tears this time, and Negan begins to yell at her, only to be interrupted by people shouting down at the far end of the grounds. Walkers are pushing against the fence, almost breaking it down.

  
"There's been an unseen issue down there for days but we can't find the problem," Simon informs him.

  
"Do I have to fucking do everything around this fucking place?"

  
Simon leads Negan and a group of workers down to the area, finishing off the walkers that are causing the problem. Without the sounds of the walkers, a scream could be heard in the building behind them. Arat's face pales as Simon's eyes meet hers.

  
"That's (Y/n)."

  
Arat takes off in a run, Simon right behind her as Negan blows by, slamming each door open so hard that the building shudders. Mick is oblivious to the sound of Negan closing in on him, too enthralled by your shrieking. Your screeching and crying is getting louder, and as he reaches the last door, he kicks it open, shattering the wooden barrier. Mick twists around, horror on his face as the last thing he sees is Lucille being swung full force at him, ripping him apart from your body and sending him flying across the room. Negan bashes the man's skull in until there's nothing left and he's only hitting concrete. Arat has covered your trembling body with a thin blanket, stroking your hair and reassuring you that Mick is definitely dead. Simon is too horrified to move from the doorway. Arat looks over your body at Negan, whose torso and face is covered in blood.

  
"Go get yourself cleaned up before you do anything with her!"

  
He glares at her before heading to the bathroom and cleaning the dead man's blood off. Simon has started to unlock the cuffs from your body, wincing at each of the festering wounds. Arat moves out of Negan's way as he kneels down by your head. Your hair has been moved out of your face, revealing your black eyes, broken nose, and bloodied lips. Negan's rage builds, wishing he could kill the man all over again. Your fingertips move towards his face, touching his beard as more tears fall. Your vision is blurred, and your mind momentarily replaces Negan's face for Daryl's.

  
_I just want to go home to Daryl._

  
"We have to get her to Carson, Negan. Who knows how much damage he did to her."

  
"He's not even here, Arat. He's at Hilltop."

  
"Bring him the fuck here then! I have to move you, doll. Okay?" You nod, gritting your teeth as he wraps you in the blanket and picks you up. A small whimper escapes as his arms press too hard against your sore ass. "I'm sorry, baby. But, we have to get you out of here."

  
Your voice cracks as you try to talk to him. Arat steps up with a bottle of water, tilting it so it slowly drips into your mouth. Simon clears the way as Negan carries you out, shouting commands at people. Your body jostles painfully in his arms as he makes his way over the rough ground, picking up his pace as he heads to his building.

  
"Find whoever the fuck planned this and fucking lock them in fucking cells. I don't give a fuck if it's a man or woman. Just get it the fuck done!" The door slams behind him as he takes you upstairs, taking each step as slowly as he can to not injure you further. "I'm sorry, baby. We're almost there." He eases you down so he can reach the doorknob, almost kicking it open from impatience. It slams shut behind him and he debates putting you on the couch but decides against it and takes you to his room.

  
The softness of the bed is a relief to your pain ridden body as Negan lays you down. Salty tears sting your cracked lips and mix in with the dry blood caked to your face, making you look worse than you already do. You watch him through your good eye as he goes to the bathroom and comes back with a wet cloth to wash your face with. The big man lies down next to you, his barely controlled rage showing through his tense features and hazel eyes. You can't help the tears that continue to fall as he wipes the dried blood, snot, and tears away.

  
"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm trying to be gentle. I haven't been this gentle with someone in a very long time."

  
"Who?" you manage to croak out.

  
"Lucille."

  
"I'm. Sorry."

  
His chuckle is sad, and you reach up to touch his face, stroking your fingers over his beard.

  
"You're the one injured because I couldn't trust my own fucking people but yet you're the one apologizing? Seems like I don't deserve you either." He's finished cleaning your face off, and he tosses the cloth, not worried about it at the moment. "The doc will be here soon and we'll get you taken care of, okay?"

  
Panicking when you think he's going to leave you on your own, you grab onto his jacket, the leather creaking from the grip you have on it.

  
"Don't. Go."

  
"Hey, hey, doll. I was only going to take some of the clothes off."

  
Your grip on him loosens, and his eyes stay with yours as he takes all of his clothes off, save his boxers. His body is warm as he holds you against him and as you relax, you realize that you smell awful. You attempt to push yourself away, but his arms wrap around you.

  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

  
"I need. A bath."

  
"You shouldn't be moved until the doc gets here."

  
You give him a look. "I stink."

  
"I've smelled worse things."

  
"Please? I need. To be clean."

  
He sighs, running a hand down his face.

  
"Okay. Fine. I'll get the water running and come back for you, all right?"

  
You give him a smile as best as you can. He kisses the side of your mouth and gets off the bed to head to the bathroom. You focus on the sound of the water and that you'll soon have all the grime off your body from the past few days of hell.

  
Negan comes back out, and your eyes widen at the sight of his cock half hard and making a small tent in his boxers. He stops seeing the look of fear on your face and holds his hands up. "Just me, baby. I'm not going to hurt you." He moves slowly and lets you reach out to him before he comes near you. "I'm going to take you out of the blanket, all right?"

  
"Yeah."

  
You follow his gaze as he pulls the blanket and examines your naked body for the first time, and a sliver of fear crawls through you as his hazel eyes harden and take on a cold, murderous glint. He clenches his fists and shuts his eyes, nostrils widening as he lets out a deep breath. His gaze is unfocused as he picks you up and carries you into the bathroom, gently lowering you into the warm water. You let out a moan once you're on the bottom of the tub, and take Negan's hand in yours.

  
"Water? Please?"

  
He stretches behind him to the sink, filling up a cup and handing it to you. Once it's finished, you set it on the rim and clear your throat to test how well you can talk.

  
"Thank you."

  
"Anything for you, baby."

  
"That's nice to hear."

  
"What? Baby?"

  
"Mmhmm."

  
"Well, _baby_ , can you wash yourself or do you want me to do it?"

  
Your heart skips a beat at the thought of him touching you, but it's Negan and you know this man would never deliberately hurt you.

  
"Will you?"

  
Negan clamps down on his lust, trying to hide his hardening cock, and takes each one of your limbs in his hands, running the cloth over your skin. His hand nudges you forward to clean your back and guides you back to your previous position. He's lathered and rinsed your hair out, and now there's only one place left to clean. You know it has to be done and Negan hesitates, keeping an eye on your reaction.

  
"I've got to do it, baby. I'll be as delicate as I can be, okay?"

  
"I trust you."

  
His left hand comes up to cup your face, and you cradle it with one of your own as his right-hand dips beneath the water and glides the washcloth against your lower lips. It's so tender that even the softest of his touch is painful, but you grit your teeth and let him continue. You can feel him get everywhere, and soon he's done. Your face is flushed and Negan's breathing is ragged from touching you but unable to give you any pleasure. He's dying to feel your inner walls clench around him again and listen to the sounds you make as you come, but he knows he cannot push your body before you're healed.

  
"Let's get you out doll, before you get sick."

  
You stare at Negan, your heart filling with desire and something else for this man that has shown nothing but gentleness since the incident. His heartbeat can be felt against your body with how tightly he's got you held in his arms. Negan lets you down gently, pulling you into his body to be the little spoon. Sweet kisses are placed behind the shell of your ear, down your neck and onto the top of your shoulder. The motions are soothing, and soon you're asleep in the big man's arms.


	12. Healing and Dealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of your attack, and the worry for the future.

Simon is at Negan's door the next morning with Doctor Carson in tow. You're still sleeping, but Negan brings the doc in anyway, warning the man not to disturb you in your sleep. He checks all of your wounds above the blankets, not wanting to invade your privacy while you slumber. Your nose isn't broken like you thought, and soon your bruises will heal. As Carson finishes his partial examination, you begin to stir.

  
"Got any pregnancy tests laying around?"

  
The doctor looks up at Negan, surprise clear on his face. "Um, yes actually I do." He pulls a test out of his bag and hands it to Negan. "As soon as you find out the results, come let me know so we know how to proceed."

  
"Will do."

  
You stay still bundled under the covers, listening to the doc leave Negan's quarters. Your mind can't help but race with all the things Negan must be feeling or thinking. He sighs, and it's a frustrated sound, which cannot mean anything good on your end.

  
_I guess as soon as I'm healed its time for me to leave again. Just find my way back to Daryl. Hopefully, he'll forgive me and believe me._

  
His body sinks back down on the bed behind yours, curling his arm around your waist. You shift, alerting him to you waking up and turn to face him. Shining tawny orbs blink at you as you look up at him.

  
"Morning, baby."

  
"Hi."

  
"Doc was just here."

  
"Oh yeah?"

  
"He said your nose isn't broken."

  
"Well, that's good. What about the rest of me?"

  
"He wanted you to be awake." He gets out of the bed and tosses you something silky. You hold it out in front of you and see that it's a black robe. It glides across your skin as you slip your arms into it, and unsteadily get to your feet to tie it. The robe comes to mid thigh and can't help but swish it around. Negan eyes you hungrily, but then it switches to something you can't describe. "There's something else in the bathroom for you." You're nervous as you make your way there, and hesitate in the doorway, staring at the small box. Negan's hands coming around your waist makes you jump. "It's not going to bite you, you know."

  
"But what if you do?"

  
He turns you around, his giant hands clasping over your shoulders.

  
"Is that what you're afraid of?"

  
"You know it's not yours. Why would you keep us?"

  
He gets angry and his grip tightens, then loosens. "Just piss on the fucking stick."

  
You don't bother closing the door and with shaky hands, you tear apart the box and pee on the stick. Finishing quickly and wincing as you dart out of the bathroom, you refuse to acknowledge the results just yet. Negan's got his glasses on as he's reading, and they slip down his nose as he looks at you. His jeans are slung low on his hips, and the sight makes you feel tingly.

  
"Did it bite you?"

  
"Very funny."

  
You hover at the foot of the bed, not sure if you want to climb up with Negan or go back into the bathroom. He shuts the book, and takes his glasses off, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

  
"It's just a stick."

  
He grunts as he gets off the bed, and grabs your wrist to drag you into the bathroom with him. Moving you in front of him, and peering down over your shoulder, you both stare at the test. It was one of the more fancy ones, and the word _**PREGNANT**_ is flashed on the little screen.

  
_Oh God, Daryl. I wish I was with you._

  
_"_ Looks like someone is going to be a mom." You couldn't decide if you wanted to throw up, cry or pass out. "You okay, doll?"

  
"I have no idea."

  
Negan scoops you up in his arms, lightly kissing you on the lips.

  
Your mind is a bit numb, wishing that you were anywhere but here. Maggie would be thrilled, Rick would congratulate Daryl and the two of you would probably be freaking out but would know that as long as you were together, everything would be fine. Now? Not so much.

  
"Don't need you straining yourself, baby. Let's get your checked out by the doc first." Negan stretches and grabs his radio, snarling commands into it at Simon before putting it back and nuzzling his grizzled face into your neck. "Doc should be here shortly." Negan hums, flipping you onto your back and hovering his body above yours. His face is replaced by Mick's, and you let out a scream, trying to push him off you. "(Y/n)! Baby, it's me!"

  
You can feel the pain from Mick's invasion of your body, and you thrash on the bed, not even realizing that no one was on top of you. You curled yourself up, waiting for the beatings to come but none did. Negan's voice breaks through your nightmarish haze, repeatedly saying that you're safe and it's only him. His face comes into view as you focus. He's kneeling down by the bed, his hand outstretched and fingers brushing across your forehead. Your breathing begins to calm with his motions, Negan smiles as he notices.

  
"I'm sorry."

  
"It's my fault, doll. I pushed you before you were ready."

  
Simon knocks on the bedroom door, and you tie your robe quickly before he opens the door. His always present grin is what you see first as he pokes his head through the crack of the door, and it only gets bigger when he sees you're awake and looking back at him.

  
"Hey kiddo, how're you feeling?"

  
"Like hell warmed over."

  
"Come on in, doc!" he calls through the open doorway. "She's awake!"

  
Carson comes through and gives you a warm smile.

  
"You're looking better each time I see you."

  
"Seems to be too often for comfort."

  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, no use dawdling. If you men will excuse us, I'll begin my examination."

  
Simon walks out, but Negan remains steadfast, glaring at the doctor. Carson looks to you as Negan closes the door.

  
"Are you okay with him being in here?"

  
"Yeah. He'll keep me from freaking out."

  
"All right. If you'll sit up by her head, I'll finish my examination."

  
Negan scoots you forward, and sits behind you, protectively wrapping his arms around you. Resting your head against his chest, you keep your attention on him, while Carson gets ready. The accidental snap of plastic gloves being put on the doc's hands makes you jump, but Negan soothes you, repeatedly pressing a kiss to your temple.

  
"I'm going to need you to spread your legs for me, (Y/n)."

  
You're reluctant to do so, but Negan murmurs into your ear, reassuring that he won't let anything happen to you.

  
"My hands are going to be cold, okay? I'm going to touch your leg so you can expect it." His fingers press on the inside of your thigh, and he was right, they are cold but you don't make a move to fight him, and just keep focusing on Negan. You can feel him moving your labia, and gently poking around. The pressure of his fingers are gone, but the clink of metal has you panicking in Negan's hold.

  
"It's all right, sweetheart."

  
"(Y/n), I'm going to use a speculum now, so I can see inside you."

  
The feeling of the cold metal's intrusion makes you whine, and you try to get out of Negan's hold and away from Carson.

  
"Hold her down, so she doesn't hurt herself before I'm done."

  
Negan's legs wrap around in front of your body and on your hips, stilling your movements. "Almost done, baby. Just gotta hold on a few more minutes. "Your eyes are wide and filled with terror, so Negan does the only thing he can think of: he smashes his mouth down on yours, silencing your whimpers and calming you. Your fingers grip onto Negan's forearms, stretching toward him for a deeper kiss and he obliges, opening his mouth to let your tongue slip against his. You're unaware that the doc is finished, too enthralled with Negan's mouth.

  
Carson clears his throat, and the sound breaks the two of you apart. He's covered your lady bits and is waiting by the door.

  
"Your internal injuries will be healed within a week. Before I leave, what were the results of your test?"

  
"Positive," Negan says before you can.

  
"I do have my heartbeat monitor if you'd like to hear it."

  
You whisper out a tiny 'okay' and Carson pulls the small machine out of his bag, squirting some gel on your abdomen before pressing one end of the device on the gel and moving it around. A small pulsing beat can be heard, the silence so thick that the sound echoes around the room.

  
"Sounds like you're about six weeks. I figured your results might be positive so I brought you some prenatal pills that you need to take once a day, and you need to make sure you're getting out, walking around and getting some sunlight. Exercise is vital to keep you and the baby healthy."

  
"Will do, doc."

  
Carson wipes your belly off, and packs his stuff away, stopping once more before he leaves.

  
"You'll need to come see me every couple weeks and eventually need to come to the Hilltop for an ultrasound for further examination. If you have nothing else for me, I have other patients that need to be seen."

  
Negan dismisses him with a nod, and Carson walks out, leaving you and him alone. His hands rub up and down your arms, but you stay still under his touch, wondering what his plans for you are.

  
"What's on your mind, doll?"

  
"Nothing good."

  
His bulky arms turn you in his lap, making you face him with two fingers gripping your chin.

  
"Tell. Me."

  
"I'm worried about what you're going to do with me."

  
His dark brown eyes narrow, and he stops to look at you. His lips curl and not in a pleasant way.

  
"What I'm going to fucking do with you? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

  
"It's not your kid. I don't expect you to keep me around."

  
"No one else fucking knows that. You think I'm going to fucking let you go back to that fucking place? Not fucking happening, doll."

  
His hands move to your hips, grasping them so tightly it's almost painful.

  
"Negan, please stop."

  
"You. Are fucking. Mine. It doesn't fucking matter who's goddamn kid is growing in your fucking belly when you are here with me. You and that kid are fucking mine as far as anyone else is goddamn concerned." The dominant, powerful leader is back, and it radiates from his body. His chest is heaving from him keeping his frustration in check, and his eyes are so dark that they're almost black. "If I could fuck you right now, I'd fuck you so hard that you'd forget everything except my goddamn name."

  
"But..."

  
"But what?"

  
"You've been in bed with me all day. Won't your people be needing you?"

 

"Simon knows how to run this place. If anything is needed of me, I'll know."

  
You let out a huge yawn and cuddle into him, letting out a sound close to a purr when his arms tighten around you. 


	13. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan smut. :D

Negan is busy the next few days with interrogating people that had help in your harassment and putting things back to order during his time away. Arat and Simon kept checking on you every few hours, bringing you meals and visiting with you until they were called away. Negan was exhausted every night that he came back, more often than not needing to clean Lucille. He never took it out on you like he promised, making sure that he was in a better mood each time he came to bed.

  
"What did you do with the ex-wives involved?"

  
"Stripped away all of their privileges and put them in with the rest of the common folk."

  
"Fair enough."

  
Negan's hand stroked your barely-there bump, admiring its roundness.

  
"Can't wait to see this little thing."

  
"Still have a way to go. I just hope that I make it through."

  
"You will, sweetheart. You're one of the toughest women I know."

  
"Let's hope so."

  
The small talk continued until you fell asleep mid-sentence, your head resting on Negan's chest. He pulls out a baby book from his nightstand drawer and puts his glasses on to begin reading it. His eyes droop after a few chapters, so he takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes, putting the book back in its drawer. You let out a grumble in your sleep when your body notices his move too far. Negan chuckles, pulling the covers further up over you and hunkering down in them as well. He doesn't realize how much he rested better with you in his arms until he had you, and so far his sleep had been nothing but peaceful. However, he's abruptly ripped out of his slumber a few hours later with blood-curdling screams.

  
You're deep in a nightmare about Mick coming back as a walker, and continuing his abuse with rotted flesh and skeletal limbs. Negan shakes your thrashing body, horror filling his heart with the stress it might be causing you and the baby. He cradles you in his arms, wrapping his legs around yours and combing his fingers through your hair, whispering soothing words into your ear.

  
"Come on, baby. Wake up. It's not real. I'm here. Come back to me, (Y/n)."

  
He keeps repeating the words until you calm down, and your (y/e/c) eyes are blinking up at him.

  
"Bad one, huh?"

  
You shiver as you remember, and you feel like your body has been tainted by the nightmare touch of his undead hands. Bits and pieces keep coming back and you can feel the bile coming up your throat, threatening to choke you. Negan's warm hands caress your skin, making the images fade away and replace them with something white hot and passionate. His eyebrows raise as you stare at him, taking on a look he hasn't seen on your face before.

  
You're in his lap and crashing your mouth down on his before he realizes what's happening. Your tongue licks his bottom lip, asking permission and he hungrily accepts it into his mouth, sucking on it and wrestling his own with yours. He glides his hands up your sides, scrunching your soft nightie in his hands and gathering the material under your breasts. You break away from his mouth, gasping for air, and remembering how it felt to be completely consumed by someone. Negan turns his face as you come back for another kiss, confusing you.

"Are you ready for this, doll?"

  
_I'll never truly be ready for this. Daryl, please forgive me._

  
"Yes. Fuck yes. I'm ready for you, Negan."

  
His burly chest rumbles with a lustful growl, before he brings you down hard on his mouth, tearing your (f/c) nightie in half. You moan into his mouth as he bites your bottom lip, and makes his way across your cheek, down your neck and onto your shoulders. He slams you on your back, his mouth and hands traveling to your nipples. They knead and squeeze as he swirls his tongue around one bud, twisting and pinching the other one before switching to the other, and giving it the same amount of attention.

  
"Negan just fucking touch me, please!"

  
He bites down on a nipple and you let out a tiny shriek from the momentary pain.

  
"I'm in fucking charge, baby girl."

  
You buck underneath him, wrapping your legs around his hips and trying to press your bare pussy against his boxer-clad cock to gain some friction. He switches from hard bites to open mouth kisses when he moves from your ribs to your belly, nuzzling his whiskers on it before continuing. He's so close to where you want him that you're panting and begging for him to do anything. You can feel his breath over your drenched cunt, teasing you into madness. He snarls and buries his face, eating you out with more vigor than he had last time, quickly bringing you to a powerful climax. There's no recovery time as he uses your slick to ease one thick middle finger inside you, watching your face for any sign of pain. When there is none, he thrusts it in and out, before adding another in and stretching you out, and then a third. The noises from his fingers and your slick coating them is downright filthy but you're both to enraptured to care. He moves them faster, curling them to press against your g-spot, even as you beg that you're not ready for another one. A growl is his response and he sucks on your clit, pushing his fingers in as far as they will go and crooking them just right again, sending you hurtling into another orgasm. You scream his name, the sound of it bouncing off the walls. He wipes his mouth off, licking up the remnants as you watch him through hooded eyes. You're surprised to find that you're still horny and that your body is begging to know what it feels like to have his dick inside you. He moves his sturdy body off the bed, quickly disposing his boxers and climbing back on.

  
"If you want to stop, say it now otherwise there is no fucking going back on this."

  
"Negan," you whisper, and his name so softly spoken is his undoing.

  
_Daryl..._

  
He braces himself on an arm next to your head, shifting your legs apart with his knees and guides the tip of his cock to your entrance, bringing his other arm up to your head as he slides in. Negan lets out an intense groan as he bottoms out, his arms shaking from the resistance of slamming home. You wrap your fingers around his upper arms and kiss him softly, lifting your hips to get him to move. He lets out another moan, this one rumbling through his chest.

  
"Don't do that right now, baby. You're so tight and I might blow my fucking load early like some goddamn teenage boy."

  
He finally moves, pulling his cock out almost all the way, gently pushing it back in. It takes everything in him to go slow, but he doesn't want to rush through this or go too hard before you're ready. He wants to draw everything out and feel it all slowly, taking his time to get to know your body from the inside out.

  
"You're not going to hurt me."

  
"I might. I want to fuck you into tomorrow but for once, I want to make love and I want to make love to you."

  
_You don't know what love is..._

  
Lowering his face to capture your lips with his, he begins to thrust lazily, memorizing the sound of each of your whimpers and sighs. His cock hits in all the right places and the way he drags it in and out with each thrust of his hip is driving you through the roof with pleasure. He can feel your walls clenching around him, and he slows down, even more, delaying your impending climax. You whine low in your throat when you realize what he's doing, and hook your ankles across his back, digging them into his ass to try and push him in deeper. He grabs a fistful of hair, pulling enough to bare your throat and kisses all over it, circling his hips and listening to your noises increase as he rubs the head of his cock against the sweet spot deep inside you. The crest builds and builds until it crashes over you so hard that you see stars. Your walls tighten almost painfully around Negan's cock and he loses control, fucking into you roughly, chasing his own release. He comes with a mighty bellow, his hips stuttering and his seed coating your womb. You put your hands on his chest to keep some of his bulky weight off you as he collapses. With a grumble, he rolls himself off you and pulls you onto his chest, and you press your ear against it, listening to the powerful beating of his heart. He kisses the top of your head and sighs, deeply satisfied. You can feel his cock twitch back to life underneath you, and giving Negan a wicked grin, you slide back to squat above his body, holding his cock upright beneath your dripping core and lower yourself onto it.

  
"Fuck me, baby doll. You are fucking insatiable, aren't you?"

  
_Only because I want to forget..._

  
Your knees straddle his hips, and you rock your body forward, bracing yourself on your hands against Negan's chest. His large ones grip your hips, taking control and bouncing you on his cock while he thrusts into you. Your back arches and something primal inside you takes over as you reach up and play with your breasts, squeezing them and pinching your own nipples for extra pleasure. The sun has begun to rise, lighting the skies up in purples, pinks, and oranges, and casts your body in shadows, making you look sexy and wild. His grunts get rougher, and he bounces you harder, the head of his cock almost hitting painfully against your cervix. He moves one of his hands between your bodies, rapidly rubbing his fingers against your sensitive pearl.

  
"Come, (Y/n). Now!"

  
Your body convulses with the strongest orgasm of the night, with your mouth open in a silent scream, while your limbs give out and send you crashing against Negan. He holds you tight while he finishes, whispering your name in your ear. You're too tired and too satisfied to move, and Negan can't bear to move you as you fall asleep on top of him. He passes out soon after, his heart full and body wore out.

  
_**> >\--->** _

  
The walkie-talkie crackles to life, startling you out of your sex induced sleep. Negan's name is said repeatedly, and nothing you're doing is waking him up. You've poked him, bit him and shook him but he wasn't budging. Your muscles scream as you pull yourself off his body and out of his arms, the movement finally waking him.

  
"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he growls.

  
"Your radio won't shut up."

  
You hand it to him and he snarls into it, ripping what sounds like Simon a new one. While he's doing that, you stumble into the bathroom for a shower, turning the water on as hot as you can take it to ease some of the achings of your muscles. The last time you felt this way was with Daryl and your heart twinges, making you feel guilty for betraying your redneck. You don't want to let Negan hear you cry, so you cover your mouth, hoping to muffle the sound and sob into your hand. Negan will never love you and you're not sure if Daryl does either but you know that you will only ever love one of them and it's not the man that you've spent the last few hours fucking. You put on a smile when you hear Negan come into the bathroom, helping him wash his body as he washes yours, and letting him pamper you. A breakfast tray has already been brought up for the two of you, and Negan places it in your lap once you're situated on the bed. There's an overturned cup in the corner, and you pick it up to find a gold band with a diamond tucked between two emeralds on the top. Your wide eyes look to Negan and the man is down on one knee beside the bed.

  
"Will you marry me?"

  
You've never felt the pain that went through your heart just then as one-half soars and the other plummets, shattering into a thousand pieces. Daryl will never forgive you if he finds out that you said yes, but there's no guarantee that you'll ever make your way back to him.

  
"Yes."

  
His grin is the happiest one you've ever seen, and he takes the ring off the tray, sliding it onto your finger. You're crushed against him in a bear hug and you hug him back, burying your face into his neck. You want to feel happy and part of you does, but something in the back of your mind is telling you that it won't last and to not get used to this.

  
_Because little did you know, Alexandria was gearing up for a fight and Daryl was at the front, ready to bring you back home and back to him._


	14. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion about love.

You finally joined Arat, Simon, and Dwight for another poker game, quickly catching on this time. Even though the ring was flipped upside down on your finger, it was definitely the elephant in the room. Simon's damn smile got bigger each time you moved your hand and you had the urge to slap him but couldn't because he really was a big teddy bear. Well, to you at least. To anyone else, he was the world's second-biggest asshole. Your fiance was still the reigning king of assholes. Arat smacked her cards face down on the table, making you jump.

  
"Just turn it around for the love of God!"

  
You fidgeted with the cards in your hands, pretending you didn't know what she was talking about.

  
"I'm not giving my hand away. Nice try."

  
"Your poker face is horrible. Show us the ring already."

  
Sighing, and rolling it over with your thumb, you expose the jewels on the band, feeling your face redden when everyone goes quiet.

  
"Damn, kid," drawls Simon. "He's either been hiding that one or he's done some serious searching for it. The others never received anything so elegant."

  
"Thanks, Simon. I wasn't feeling like a big enough target as it was."

  
"Sweety, ain't no one getting to you ever again," Dwight reassures you. "Anybody that'd be stupid enough to fuck with you after everything with Amber and Mick must want to die a painful death."

  
"I know. But it still doesn't make me feel any better."

  
"Do you love him?"

  
You look up from your cards at Arat, fumbling to find the right words.

  
"I don't know. I want to say yes, but it's like there's something missing before I can say it. Part of me feels like I should hold out until he says it first but I don't know if that will ever happen. I said it first last time and it was never said back." They all knew your story with Daryl and gave you sympathetic looks. "All right, enough with the mushy bull shit. Let's keep playing."

  
Negan hovered outside of the doorway, eavesdropping on the conversation. He didn't know what love was anymore, but he knew that he felt something for you that he hadn't felt in quite some time. Even after you being in Sanctuary for a while, Negan still didn't know anything about you. The only time you opened up was when you were with the people you're with now.

  
"Have you thought of any names yet?"

  
"Honestly? No. I haven't thought that far ahead. It's still shocking to look down and see a little bump."

  
"Negan must be ecstatic. He's been trying to get someone knocked up for a while now."

  
"I'm not sure. He's mentioned a few times that he can't wait to see what it is." You absentmindedly stroked your belly, missing your child's biological father. "I've asked for books and baby stuff and even some bigger clothes but nothing is ever brought back. This is the most I've ever asked for anything since I've been here too."

  
Simon squints at you, his thick brows furrowing together.

  
"What are you talking about? There's tons of baby stuff brought back each time. You seriously didn't know?"

  
"Obviously not. I would've been reading the books by now."

  
"Maybe he's keeping it as a surprise," Arat suggests.

  
You shrugged and unsuccessfully tried to hold back a yawn. Arat tried tugging the cards out of your hands but you jerked them back, glaring at her.

  
"I'm fine. I want to keep playing."

  
"You look like you're going to pass out, hon. Gimme your cards so you can go to bed."

  
"Yes, _mom_."

  
"Don't give her any lip," Negan scolds, walking in behind you. "She's doing what I asked her."

  
You look up to Negan towering over you, his hands resting gently on your shoulders. He looks down at you, and your hands move up to cover his with your own. The move is done without thinking, and the tenderness shown between you and Negan doesn't go unnoticed by his closest Saviors.

  
"If Arat is the mom, does that make you Dad?" Your innocent question seems to not be so innocent to Negan, and his eyes darken.

  
Dwight and Simon clear their throats, mumbling something about 'needing to be anywhere but here' and speed walk out of the room. Arat whispers 'good luck' and walks out whistling. Your chair creaks as Negan turns it around, and kneels down, getting closer to your level.

  
"Don't start something you can't finish, doll."

  
"What? Start what?"

  
"Calling me 'dad'."

  
"So, that's starting something?"

  
He's taken aback by your sincerity.

  
"You're serious?"

  
"Yes, I'm serious. How is calling you Dad starting something?" He stares at you, and then it clicks. Your mouth opens into an 'O' and you blush deeply, the color on your cheeks getting darker when he laughs slowly. "You have a daddy kink." It wasn't a question. "Not happening."

  
His smile never falters, even as he pulls you up from your chair and straight into his broad chest. "We'll see about that." He takes you by the hand and the two of you make your way back to your shared space.

  
The grounds were quiet and it made you long for the outside world. It had been a while since you had had some fresh air and now seemed like the best opportunity. You tug on Negan's hand until he stops.

  
"What?"

  
"Can we go outside?"

  
"Right now?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Why?"

  
"I need some air. It's been a while since I've been out and since no one else seems to be up I guessed it would be the best time to go."

  
You gave him your best puppy eyes, and he sighs, running a hand down his face.

  
"You really want to go outside?"

  
"Please?"

  
"Fine." He shrugs his jacket off and places it on your shoulders. It's huge on you and almost hangs down to your knees, but it's warm and smells like him. "You look good in my jacket. Makes me want to forget about taking you outside and fuck you in it."

  
"You promised."

  
His answer is a growl, and he loops an arm around your waist as he walks the two of you out of the building. The stars are the first thing you see when you're out and it never stops to amaze you when you see them out in full. Every constellation, sometimes Mars and the other planets and you never miss the meteor showers either. Negan watches your eyes light up as you gaze at the stars, taking in everything about you while you're unaware of it. The light breeze picks up your hair, twirling and twisting it around in its meandering path. Your scent drifts over to him, the faint but ever present smell of (y/f/s) that always accompanies your skin. You trot down the steps, to the small patches of grass that grow in the garden area and sit crossed legged on the cold ground. Slipping Negan's jacket off and forming it into a pillow, you lay flat on your back and rest your head on it to have a better view that doesn't put a crick in your neck. You kick your socks and shoes off and bury your toes in the dirt, giggling at the tickling sensation.

  
"You're something else, you know that?"

  
Negan grunts as he sits down behind you, picking your head and his jacket up and putting them in his lap. His fingers weave through your hair, and you hum in contentment. It's the most peaceful the two of you have ever been with each other.

  
"I heard you talking to the others." You stiffen in his hold, trying to find the right words. "Calm down, doll. I'm not mad. I know we didn't have the greatest of beginnings and I could have handled it differently to get you back but all I wanted was you and I didn't care who I had to go through to do it. I know you can't love me because I'm not a man to be loved. I don't think I'm even capable of love anymore. Yes, I feel strongly for you so don't go thinking that I don't feel anything."

  
It crushed you to hear that he would never love you like you could've possibly hoped. But, at the same time, you knew that it would've never happened anyway. Yeah, you were stupid for hoping for it because maybe, just maybe you could've eased the pain of missing Daryl and loving the man so much it still hurts, by loving Negan and having him love you back. His _strong feelings_ as he so eloquently put, were only for keeping his image and the child inside of you was to only help that image.

  
"Well, at least we both agree on something. Yes, I feel strongly for you too but I cannot give my whole heart to you either. Any love I may have left will be used on the baby. I will not let it grow up without knowing love in the world that we're in." He 'hmm's in response. "I'm ready to go back inside."

  
The ground digs into your back as you sit up, Negan gently brushing the dirt off your clothes and helping you the rest of the way up. He places the jacket back on your shoulders, holding his arms out to offer to carry you but you shake your head and walk ahead of him. As you reach for the door, an explosions blasts through the Sanctuary gates.


	15. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue, return and the reveal of your condition to your redneck

Negan is too stunned to do anything for a moment, before ripping his radio off his belt and bellering commands into it. You watch as trucks rumble through and you swear that you hear the roar of a motorcycle. Saviors run out from every direction, guns firing at the trucks and the walkers that are roaming through. The explosions deafen you but you do not cower. Negan shouts something, pointing behind you. Someone knocks you over as they rush out of the building, and you somersault down the stairs landing abruptly on the ground, the impact knocking the air out of your lungs. You roll to your stomach, fear shocking you to move as you watch a walker stumble in your direction.

Everything inside you screams as you push yourself to your hands and knees. Negan is nowhere to be found, and smoke is everywhere, filling in the gaps of your vision. You've got no weapons on you, and as the walker gets closer, you put your fists up, ready to beat the living piss out of it until you can't anymore. It's only a few feet away now, snapping and snarling like it's been waiting to specifically take you down. You jump back as an arrow impales through the back of its head and through its eye. The adrenalin rushes out of your body and drops you to your knees, your breath finally returning to you in full and heaving in each breath. Smoke blows all around you, and Daryl steps through, his arm muscles flexing as he shoulders his crossbow, searching for any more threats. When his sky blue eyes land on your kneeling form, he slings his bow over his back, and sprints to you, dropping to his knees and crushing you against him. He pulls you back, looking at you before crashing his mouth down on yours, pulling you into his lap. Tears fall onto his cheeks, and you sob through each one of the kisses he gives you, cradling his face in your hands.

  
"I. Love. You," he growls through his lips.

  
You wrap your arms around his neck, laughing through your cries.

  
"I love you too, redneck. Take me home."

  
He moves his bow from his back, maneuvering it around your body, and turns his back to you, patting it for you to climb on. Your belly is just big enough that it would be uncomfortable and possibly dangerous if you were to climb onto his back.

  
"I can't. I'll run with you."

  
He's confused, but he grabs your hand and darts in and out of the people. Rick and a few others are running back out the gates, climbing into other vehicles and tearing down the road. You were right when you thought you heard a bike. It was definitely Daryl's and he put you in the seat in front of him, revving up the engine and following his group. His chin rested on your shoulder as he drove, and you could feel his heart beating against your back. You ran your fingers down his bare arms, loving the way goosebumps followed in your tracks. His arms felt like home, and you arched your back against him, resting your head against his shoulder, staring up at his shaggy hair billowing in the wind and the way the stars zipped by as you flew with him on his bike. He'd look down at you every once in a while, winking and smirking as you grinned up at him every time you'd catch him. The sunrise had never been more breathtaking as you watched it rise in the arms of the man that you loved. The gates of Alexandria came into view, and you couldn't help but laugh in excitement, so ready to be back.

  
"Welcome home, (Y/n)."

  
The gates creaked open, and the vehicles blew through it, screeching to a standstill once safely inside. Daryl's kept driving until he made it to his garage, and you waved to all the faces you recognized as he drove by. His rough hands grabbed you off the seat, and ran with you up the steps of his house, kicking the door open and closed, racing up the stairs.

  
His room hadn't changed but you noticed that the side of the bed you used to sleep on remained mostly untouched. He lowered you down slowly, covering your body with his and kissed you deeply, savoring each sweet taste of your tongue swiping against his. You couldn't get his shirt off or his pants down quick enough and laughed a few times as he struggled to get his boots and socks kicked off. The roughness of his palms sent chills down your body as he moved them up your bare skin, moving your shirt up and off. He kissed every inch of his body as he uncovered it, and reached under you to unclasp your bra. The sunlight streaming through the partially open window highlighted the roundness of your belly and the swell of your breasts as your chest heaved from passion. Daryl stops to stare at it, his hands held up like he was too afraid to touch you.

  
"You're knocked up?"

  
His eyes flicker back and forth from wonder to something akin to disgust and you had the urge to cover your skin up. He noticed, and grabbed his clothes, shoving them on and stomping out of the room. Anger filled your veins as you threw your shirt on, and looked for your own shoes before realizing that you never put them back on in the garden. You shouted before rushing down the stairs and follow Daryl, finding something to throw at him once you found him. His shouting can be heard from inside the house, his words only furthering in pissing you the fuck off. Drink coasters were the first throwable thing you could see and you grab them, ripping the front door open and almost off its hinges.

  
"She's fucking knocked up, Rick! We need to fucking take her back!"

  
"Calm down, Daryl. You don't even know the whole story."

  
"She's pregnant! What more of a fucking story do you need!"

  
You take the moment to whiz a coaster by his head, narrowly missing Rick who ducks just in time.

  
"It's yours, you stupid. Fucking. Redneck!"Another coaster thrown. "Want to know when it fucking happened?" Three coasters down, one to go. "The last night I fucking had with you before he took me away!" The last coaster is thrown and it pegs him in the back, right between the wings of his vest. His shoulders are hunched over in rage, refusing to turn around and face you. "Turn around and look at me, you fucking prick. I've never been able to lie to you. Do you think I'm going to start now?"

  
That got his attention and he slowly turns around. The group of people you know loosely gather around you and Daryl, ready to separate the two of you if need be. You noticed his hands shaking, and the bare glint of hope in his eyes. He doesn't get any closer or any farther from you, remaining steadfast where he stands.

  
"Will you please come closer?"

  
"Why?"

  
"Because I want you to."

  
"So?"

  
"Stop being a stubborn fucking redneck and get over here."

  
He takes two steps forward and stops.

  
"That good enough?"

  
The baby decides to kick for the first time just then, and you gasp, cradling your stomach. Daryl shifts like he's going to lunge forward but stops and pulls his extended hand back to his side.

  
"No, dickhead. I want you close enough so you can look into my eyes and know that I'm. Telling. The. Truth."

  
He growls and folds his arms across his chest. You hear Maggie mutter out "you stupid fool", and Glenn chuckle. Your frustration builds, so you stomp over to him and get in his face, grabbing the front of his shirt and pull him down to your level.

  
"The baby growing inside me is yours. If you want to be angry with me about something, be angry with me about fucking him. One. Time. That's it. I didn't fall in love with him, I didn't marry him and this kid. Is. Not. His. Got it through your thick skull yet?"

  
Your bodies are close enough that your belly is touching his, and the baby makes it known by kicking you hard enough that he feels it. His gasp matches the one you gave a few minutes ago and rubs his hands over your roundness. He looks back at you, his eyes softening as they meet yours.

  
"Think I'm lying still?"

  
"No."

  
He lowers his mouth to yours, kissing you tenderly, much to the glee of your friends. They all come closer, Maggie being the first one to hug you and congratulate you, followed by Glenn, Rick, Michonne, Sasha, and Abraham. Carl breaks your heart as he hugs you tightly, whispering how he's glad to have you back. As the chatter dies down, you clear your throat and get all of their attention.

  
"We need to make him think I'm dead."

  
Abraham snorts. "Well, that's a bit morbid isn't it?"

  
"Not really. Soon, I'm going to be too big to bunker down in the cubby hole. Eventually he might figure out the difference but for now, it'll have to do."

  
"How are we even going to find a walker that looks like you?" Glenn, always the voice of reason.

  
"Is that a compliment?"

  
"Oh my God, I didn't mean for it to sound that way. It was a total compliment."

  
"Calm down, I was just kidding."

  
"Why don't you get some rest," Rick suggests, "and we'll go find your dead look alike."

  
"Let me change out of these clothes and then I'll let you go. Oh," you pause, taking off the ring and handing it to Rick, "you'll need this too."

  
"He proposed?" Daryl snarls.

  
"Yeah."

  
"And you accepted?"

  
"I didn't think I'd see you again. And before you throw another tantrum, I had a feeling it wouldn't work out so there is no attachment. Everything with him is done."

  
Rick clears his throat. "Go get changed so you can rest."

  
Daryl drags you back to the house before you have a chance to say anything else and barely gets the door closed before he strips you out of your clothes. He cracks the door open and throws them on the porch, carrying you up the stairs and into the bathroom. The bath stuff Carol gave you from so long ago still sits on the counter, and Daryl puts you in the tub, turning the water on. You greedily watch him strip off his own clothes, and climb in behind you, putting your legs on top of his and wrapping his arms around yours, linking your fingers together over your belly.

  
"I'm sorry."

  
"For what?"

  
"Not fightin' hard enough."

  
"You came for me. That's all that matters."

  
"I'm never lettin' you go again.

  
"Better not, redneck. I never stopped thinking about you. I prayed and wished every day that I could come back to you."

  
You leaned forward to shut the water off before it overflowed and let Daryl pull you back to him.

  
"When did you know?"

  
"One morning when I randomly barfed after waking up. It was the morning before he left."

  
"He left you."

  
"Yeah. Supply run."

  
"That's it?"

  
"Yep."

  
He tips your head back, and you fight hard to keep your eyes locked on his.

  
"Really?"

  
"Yes," you whisper.

  
"You're lying. What happened?"

  
"Daryl, please don't. I don't want to talk about it."

  
"What did he do to you?"

  
"Nothing. He didn't do anything."

  
"Who did it?"

  
"Stop."

  
You reach for the side of the tub, pulling yourself out and away from him. The ends of your hair drip down onto the floor, making a wet trail to Daryl's room.

  
"Talk to me, (Y/n). What'd he do to you?"

  
"I already told you he did nothing to me."

  
"Then what happened?!"

  
You whirled around on him, biting back tears.

  
"While he was gone, one of his ex-wives pretended to be my friend and set me up! The man that took me, you wanna know what he did? He repeatedly beat me and raped me. Somehow my screams were heard and Negan and the others found me. The man was killed on the spot by Negan and his baseball bat. Happy now?"

  
Daryl's heart breaks as he listens to your voice crack.

  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

  
You scoff, cracking a sarcastic smile.

  
"Now you call me something other than my name?"

  
"Don't get used to it. Babe."

  
He backs you up to the bed and kneels as you flop down, holding them in one hand. The other hand slides between the two mattresses, and he pulls something out, keeping it closed in his fist. He wouldn't look at you until you lifted his chin up and forced him to. You raise your eyebrows and he clears his throat, glancing everywhere.

  
"I was gonna to do this after we had more time together, but then you left me. When we found you, I was gonna do it then too but I was so relieved that you were alive that I couldn't get the balls to ask as you were laying half dead in my arms. I've never felt the way I have about anyone like I do about you. When I saw your belly, I was pissed. I wanted to take you back and never think about you again. But after you came out screamin at me, and throwin shit at my head, I knew that you were still my girl. And the kid was definitely mine after it kicked me." He opens his fist, and a plain silver band rested in his palm. "Will you be my wife?"

  
"Yes! God, yes Daryl!" You dropped to the floor, kissing him hard. He slips the ring down your finger and growls as he picks you up and puts you on the bed.

  
"I know it ain't much but-"

  
You put a finger to his lips, shushing him.

  
"I don't need anything fancy. It's from you and I know it means a lot."

  
He lays down next to you, his rough calloused hands roaming over your body, watching in amusement as the tiny foot of your child can be seen following his fingers.

  
"I'm sure that used to be cute once upon a time, but now it's kind of weird with the world we're living in."

  
"How much time you got left?"

  
"About five months, give or take a week."

  
"That's a long time to wait."

  
"For what?"

  
"To make love to you."

  
"You know we can still do that right? Just not all the same positions."

  
"It won't hurt the baby?"

  
"No."

 

"Good."

  
You squeak in surprise when he rolls you away from him, and hikes your leg up and places it backward over his hip. His fingertips dance over your skin, over your hip, and between your legs, teasing your clit until you're writhing against him, begging for more. He sucks underneath the shell of your ear, nipping the lobe before dragging his whiskers down your neck, whispering all sorts of dirty things in your ear. His cock is pressed against the crease of your ass and just to tease him, you grind against it, loving the way he hisses through his teeth. The pressure of his fingers increase, and so do your moans. The unrelenting pace he's set has you coming in seconds until you're screaming his name, burying your face in the pillows.

  
"Ya don't wanna let anyone hear yer pretty little noises?" he growls.

  
"Not. This time."

  
His rumbling laugh vibrates his through his chest and against your back as he slides his cock into your cunt, groaning as you let out a moan. He bottoms out, and cups your ass with one large hand, squeezing it. It's a slow, torturous pace and you try rocking back against him to get him to go harder, but he's in control, using the grip he has on your ass to keep you in place.

  
"Daryl, please. I'm not fragile. Just fuck me!"

  
The tempo of his thrusts increase and soon you can't hold back the moans or from crying out his name, forgetting about the people outside of Daryl's house. He holds your leg up enough that it changes the depth of him inside you, the head of his cock hitting against the sweet spot. Your moans change from pleasurable to downright pornographic, putting everything into the feeling of Daryl fucking into you like there's no tomorrow. He gently bites the back of your neck, something you never thought would turn you on, (but boy does it!), and you explode into another orgasm, juices soaking your inner thighs and running down his balls, repeating his name like a prayer that was going to cure everything. Your name is snarled out as his hips stutter and he chases his own release, mixing his juices in with your own. His panting makes you giggle. It's dumb but it's one of those things that makes you realize that nothing Daryl does is fake, and he gives everything his all no matter what he's doing. It builds your confidence in him and yourself as soon to be parents, knowing that he will be by your side every step of the way, come hell or high water. And with the end of the world pretty much being a living hell on Earth, well, he'll be by your side come high water.

  
"I think they heard ya."

  
"Heh. They probably heard you too."

  
"Good. Let em know yer mine."

  
"I think they got that the first time."

  
Daryl nuzzles against the back of your neck, lacing his fingers with yours over your belly, falling into a nap with you.

  
_**> >\--->** _

  
Daryl jerks awake when he hears a knock on the front door. You're still deeply asleep but notice when he shifts and removes his hand from yours. Bleary (e/c) orbs focus on him, and he leans down for a kiss on your forehead.

  
"Where are you going?"

  
"Someone's at the door. Stay here, I'll go."

  
"What if it's Negan?"

  
"We woulda known already."

  
His reassurance relaxes you, and your curl under the blankets, watching him slip into his jeans and walk out the door. He leaves it open, but then his voice and the other is too low for you to hear. The conversation ends when the front door is opened and closed, and Daryl comes back up the stairs. He's got a bag in his hand and he sits down on the floor, putting the bag in front of you as you sit up.

  
"Some clothes in there for ya since yer other ones are gone."

  
"Thanks, love."

  
"S'nothin. Came from everyone else here."

  
"I know but it still helps. Who was at the door?"

  
"Rick. He mighta found some walkers that look like you."

  
Your heart shot into your throat, hopeful that you were finally going to be free of Negan. Yeah, the man was kind to you, but at what cost? Did you really want to give up a life full of love with the possibility of never having it with someone else? Negan, as much as he tried to be the right man, was just wrong for you. Daryl's kindness and care showed through everything he did, even if it was out of anger because he didn't understand what was going on. Not realizing you had spaced out until Daryl shook your leg while trying to get some underwear on you, you blinked and came back to him, pulling the underwear up the rest of the way and sliding into the leggings. They were soft, and stretched over your growing middle, making you look even rounder. You gasped as the cups of the bra brushed over your sensitive nipples, and fought back the urge to tear your clothes back off and pounce on Daryl. He gave you a knowing look and smirked as he helped you into a baggy t-shirt.

  
"You really are beautiful, ya know that?"

  
"Thanks, hon."

  
He gives you a quick peck on the lips and takes your hand in his as he leads you down the stairs. Your heart rate sped up as you walked outside with him, nervous to see your walker doppelgangers. It didn't take long to find out where they were from the snarling and snapping jaws echoing across the little town. Abraham could be heard cursing at them, and damn did he have a mouth on him! You tugged on Daryl's hand to get him to go faster, jogging until you're around the corner and faced with five different walkers that could pass as you. Rick, Carl, Glenn, Abraham, and Sasha are all holding a walker with a dog catching pole as people stared.

  
"Which one?" Rick shouts.

  
The one he was holding onto was most similar to you.

  
"Yours!"

  
He nodded to the others and each of them moved in sync as they ended the life of their walkers. It took them all to slip your old clothes onto the female walker's body. They couldn't take its teeth out because it'd be a dead giveaway that it wasn't you. Rick added the final piece: your engagement ring from Negan. It was surreal to stand back and see something that could so easily be you and it made you cling tighter to Daryl.

  
"Yer all right, babe. I got ya."

  
Rick passed the pole to Abraham, and you watched as the redhead dragged the walker to a truck with a coffin, shoving it inside before closing the bottom half and carefully releasing the noose around its neck before slamming the top half closed. The others had already taken care of the now dead walkers; the telltale smoke of the burn pile drifting above the houses. Rick and Abraham wipe their hands off on their pants, strolling over to you and Daryl.

  
"Well, that shit is taken care of. Glad you're not one of them, (Y/n)."

  
"Thanks, Abe."

  
He winks, and wraps an arm around Sasha's waist, kissing the side of her head as they walk away.

  
"Do you think he'll buy it?"

  
"Honestly? I have no idea. I hope so."

  
"Feel any remorse about it?"

  
"No."

  
You feel Daryl's stare and you look up to meet it.

  
"I'm serious. I don't feel any remorse. Maybe he'll leave you guys in peace when it concerns me."

  
"What if he shows up and sees you?"

  
"I'll make sure to stay out of sight. Wouldn't be hard to be at someone else's house for a bit, right?"

  
Daryl and Rick both nod in agreement.

  
"We'll wait until dark to take the dead you and put it near the Sanctuary."

  
You bite back a whine as Daryl slides his hand down your back and grabs your ass, squeezing the cheek.

  
"If we're not needed for anything else, I'm takin' her back. Been enough stress on her for one day."

  
You wave to Rick over Daryl's shoulder as he picks you up and carries you back home. His steps are slow and thoughtful, dragging each one out to build up the anticipation for when he gets you in his bed. Except, you don't even make it to the house before you're out in his arms, soothed by the rhythm of his movements. You don't even wake up when he lays you down.

  
Daryl steps back to admire you as the sun bathes you in its light, making your (h/l) (h/c) brighter and highlighting the curves of your body. He's thankful that you were taken care of, even though he wishes that it would've been him nursing you back to health. Your hand moves over your belly in your sleep, and Daryl's chest swells with pride, knowing that it's his child growing inside you.

  
"You nervous?" Maggie drawls, startling him.

  
"I dunno. Never really been around a pregnant woman before and don't know how to take care of a kid."

  
"Focus on keeping them healthy right now. That's all you can do. Everything else will come on its own." She taps a bottle against his arm. "She'll need these though. Prenatals."

  
"Thanks."

  
"You're welcome."

  
She leaves him alone with you, and he kicks his boots off, getting in bed beside you and holding your head in his lap. He watches you sleep, occasionally brushing a strand of hair out of your face. 


	16. What's Dead Stays Dead

You slept the rest of the afternoon, not waking up until the sun was setting behind the fences. Daryl smiles and leans down for a kiss.

  
"Why'd you let me sleep so long?"

  
"You need it."

  
"Have they taken the dead me out yet?"

  
"Nah. I'm sure they will soon."

  
As if on cue, someone knocks on the door. Daryl tries to convince you to stay in bed, but you stubbornly refuse and walk down with him. It's Carl instead of Rick, surprising you both.

  
"We're heading out. Either of you want to go?"

  
"You wanna go?"

  
"Nope. I have no intention of getting anywhere near that place ever again."

  
"We're staying."

  
"But, we'll come and see you off."

  
He nods, putting his dad's hat back on and jogs down the steps to the awaiting truck.

  
"How do we even know if this is going to work?" you ask, suddenly feeling doubtful of the whole thing.

  
"We're going to keep someone posted nearby until he finds the dead you."

  
"How long will the person be there?"

  
"Long enough to see if he accepts that it's you or not."

  
"Maybe we should go, Daryl. See for ourselves."

  
"Okay."

  
The rumble of trucks takes everyone by surprise. Rick grabs you by the shoulder and calls for Maggie.

  
"Get her to your house now!"

  
She takes you by the hand, and the two of you run as fast as you can that is safe for the babies, dashing into the house as soon as you reach it and locking the door. Maggie keeps your hand in hers, and you kneel down in front of the window, shifting the curtain enough that you can see out but not noticeable from the outside. She cracks it open so that it's possible to hear the conversations outside. The trucks rumble through, with Negan's big black Chevy in the front and the man himself steps down from it, smiling as he looks around him. Lucille is startlingly clean for once.

  
"You're here a few days early," Rick blatantly states. "Somethin we can do for you?"

  
"You bet your ass you can by telling me who the fuck attacked my fucking home a few nights ago and fled like a bunch of fucking cowards."

  
"No one has left here the past few nights."

  
"Is that fucking so?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"Seems my best girl has come up fucking missing too. Last time that fucking happened," he puts Lucille directly in Rick's face, then Daryl's," she ended up being fucking found with you two pricks. Know where the fuck she's at this time?"

  
Daryl's fists clenched by his side and it doesn't go unnoticed.

  
"Got somethin' to fucking say, Daryl?"

  
"She's dead."

  
The emotion he puts into those two words has tears immediately rolling down your face. Negan jerks like he's been slapped, then as quick as a whip, he's got a hold of Daryl's shirt, pulling him forward.

  
"Exfuckingscuse me?"

  
"You fuckin heard me! She's dead!"

  
Saviors surround Rick as he steps forward to separate Negan from Daryl. Negan tosses Daryl out of his grasp, the force almost dropping Daryl on his ass, and Negan turns on Rick next, getting in his face.

  
"What the fuck do you fucking know about this?"

  
"It's true. Somehow she made it this way with a small horde."

  
"Where the fucking fuck is she?"

  
Rick walks him over to the coffin, pausing before opening it.

  
"We haven't put her down yet. Haven't been able to bring ourselves to do it."

  
"Open it the fuck up. All the fucking way."

  
Rick's jaw grinds back and forth, shaking his head like he's having an internal struggle, and slow unlatches each half and jumping back when the coffin bursts open. Alexandria goes dead silent as the walker version of you comes out, snarling and snapping its jaws. Negan's sharp intake of breath can be heard, and you know he's convinced that it's you.

  
"Oh, baby girl, I'm so sorry."

  
The walker stumbles toward him, the sunlight glinting off the engagement ring and swollen belly straining against the clothes. He lets it get closer, the arms stretched out and hands reaching to tear him apart. The Saviors move to protect their leader but he holds a hand out stilling them.

  
"I can put her down," offers Rick.

  
"You fucking do anything and I'll fucking put you down," Negan snarls back.

  
He holds the walker back with a hand against its chest, his own heaving with emotion. With a rough push and a step back, he pulls out his gun and the blast that ricochets from it is deafening, and everyone watches in well-believed horror as 'you' drop dead at his feet. Negan is expressionless as he kneels down to move the hair away from the face of the walker, his touch lingering before forming into a fist on his knee.

  
"Are you going to bury her?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Where?"

  
"With the others."

  
He nods solemnly and stands up, motioning to one of the Saviors. How you didn't notice Simon before makes you sad, and he's the one person you wish you could've said goodbye to besides Arat. You and Dwight never really were friends but you were going to miss the grouch anyway. Simon doesn't have a smile and it makes your heart break for the old man. Rick and Daryl lay the coffin down, as Negan and Simon pick up the walker and carry it over, putting it inside. Daryl and Negan close each half, and the four men hoist it up on their shoulders, silently walking it to the graveyard. Daryl and Negan shoulder the front of the coffin, Rick and Simon in the back. A makeshift pulley system had been created to make it easier to lower the coffins, the men shuffling to lay it down flat. A crowd had gathered around, mixing Saviors with Alexandrians. Rick operated the hand crank, his head bowed as the coffin disappears from view. You thought it was surreal just seeing a walker version of you but nothing beats watching your own funeral take place. Rick stands up, walking to one side and pulls on the belts, your coffin fully resting in the ground. Negan scoops a handful of dirt from the pile, and plucks a flower from the grass, tossing them both down. Simon follows suit, with the rest of the Saviors behind him and the Alexandrians until Rick and Daryl are the last two at the grave. Daryl's focused downward and you could only imagine what's running through his head while Rick keeps an eye on Negan and the Saviors.

  
"We'll be back for your shit in two days!"

  
Their trucks leave a lot slower than they usually would, not tearing out until the gate shut behind them. You can see Daryl's shoulder's shaking, and Rick hugs him tight, patting him on the back. Tara gives the okay signal from atop the gate, letting you know it's safe to come out. Your redneck looks up to see you standing on Glenn and Maggie's porch very much alive. He felt stupid for forgetting that you weren't dead and he could feel his heart swell with relief. But it didn't stop him from full-on sprinting over to you and crushing you in his arms. His tears soaked your shoulder and you couldn't say that your eyes weren't dry either.

  
"It wasn't real," you sob. "I'm here. I'm here. Both of us."

  
"God I couldn't stop thinking that it was really you in that fuckin coffin. At first, I was going along with it as best I could to fool Negan and then I really started believing it. I love you. I love you. I love you."

  
"I love you too, Daryl. I love you more than anything."

  
"I want to marry you. Now."

  
"Who's even going to marry us?"

  
"Gabriel. He's a preacher."

  
"Okay. Let's get married."

  
Daryl kisses you hard, picking you up and you wrap your legs around his waist.

  
"Before you two get carried away," Glenn laughs, "shouldn't you ask Gabriel if he'd marry you two?"

  
"It can wait for a bit," Daryl snarls. "Gonna be busy."

  
"Get busy in your own house."

  
"Planned on it."

  
Your face turns bright red as you unwrap yourself from Daryl, carefully getting back on your feet.

  
"Sorry, Glenn."

  
Daryl grasps your hand tightly, tugging you away from Maggie and Glenn to take you back home. A few of people have to do a double take when they see you, and you wave just to let them know it's you. Daryl's pace quickens the closer you get to the house, and so does your heart rate. Today's been a little traumatizing for the both of you, and you can feel the desperate need to be together as soon as Daryl closes the door and pushes you up against it. The archers' rough hands slide up the backs of your legs, hoisting them up and wrapping them around his waist. His desperate kisses and the way his bulge is pressing against your core has you whimpering in no time, burying your fingers tightly in his hair for something to grip.

  
"Daryl, upstairs. Please."

  
"'Kay."

  
He lets you down easy, kissing you gently and leading you back to your shared room. You collide as soon as you're down on the bed, fighting for who's going to be where. Clothes are hastily ripped off with the desperation to feel skin against skin. Daryl's painfully hard with his need for you, and you can't remember a time that you haven't been so soaked. You're facing each other, barely any space between your bodies, limbs tangled together and hands roaming everywhere. You'd been naked with Daryl more times than you could count, but this was the most intimate experience you'd ever had with him. Every touch was like an electric shock, every kiss like a jolt to the heart. His cobalt blue eyes burned into yours, staring straight into your soul.

  
"Ride me," he whispers.

  
The rough command sends a jolt right to your core, and you let Daryl pull you on top of him. He lets out a deep groan as your wetness drags over his length, bucking underneath you and gliding in just the right way across your clit.

  
"Fuck, Daryl..."

  
You braced yourself with your hands on his chest, arching your back and sliding his throbbing cock inside you.

  
"Oh, (Y/n). Fuck you feel so good."

  
Daryl laces his fingers with yours, holding you steady as you sit back, burying his cock within your walls to the hilt. Rocking your hips and starting slowly, you drag each of your movements out, feeling how his cock rubs inside you so perfectly. The intense build of your impending orgasm was near, burning through you from the inside out, speeding up the ride. Daryl switched his hands from holding yours to gripping your hips, gripping your them and guiding your ride. He uses his the advantage to help rock you faster, harder and rougher on his cock, bringing you closer to your finish. It's not until he begins fucking you from underneath, timing his thrusts as you move down on his dick with an upward jerk of his that you come, his name tearing out of your throat with a mix of curse words. Daryl's hips stutter as your walls clench around him, your name dropping from his lips like a prayer as his seed coats your walls.

  
"I love you, Daryl."

  
"I love you too, sweetheart."

  
The intense lovemaking has taken everything out of you, and you could feel your arms shaking as you hold yourself up against Daryl's chest. He feels it, tenderly rolling the two of you over and spooning against your back. Somehow, his cock remained inside of you and the shift of your bodies has him hardening again.

  
"Let me take care of you, baby," he croons into your ear.

  
And he does, the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening.

  
_**> >\--->** _

  
The next morning Daryl leaves with Rick to take care of a few things, and Maggie brings over a few women and dresses for you to try on. Your belly isn't too big for none of them to fit, but you find a blue one, that matches Daryl's eyes, to wear that also compliments all of your curves.

  
"Unless you really want to wear a wedding dress," Sarah suggests.

  
"No. I'm okay with this one. I didn't think people could find them anymore."

  
"Oh yeah. There's a little store in one of the towns that everyone makes runs to. We've stopped just for fun a few times but never brought anything back."

  
"It's tempting but I really like this one. Thank you, Dawn."

  
"Not a problem, doll."

  
The nickname sends you back a few weeks, filling you with sad for a few moments.

  
"All right ladies," Maggie drawls. "Let's give this bride to be some space."

  
You say your goodbyes to them all, waving them all out the door until Maggie is the last one left.

  
"You okay, (Y/n)?"

  
"Yeah, Mags. I'm fine."

  
"Your eyes took on a distant look there for a moment."

  
"I can't keep anything from you, can I?"

  
She smiles, and her brown eyes light up.

  
"Sit. What's wrong?"

  
You let her hold your hands, with your knees facing hers.

  
"Something that Dawn called me was what Negan used to."

  
"I must've not heard her. What'd she call you?"

  
"Doll."

  
"Doll?"

  
"Yeah. I know it sounds stupid but it's kind of what he calls everyone but he made it a point to call me that."

  
"He thinks you're dead, (Y/n) and everyone knows to give some sort of signal when they're coming."

  
"How long am I going to have to hide though? Someone is going to get hurt because of it."

  
"If you don't want to stay here, you can always be moved to Hilltop or the Kingdom for now. He rarely ever goes there. Trust me."

  
"I'll talk to Daryl about it. I want to be here when we have the baby. I want to be home."

  
"I don't blame you there." She rubs her own belly, and you're thankful for her friendship. She's the closest thing to a sister you'll ever have. "And we all know Carol will be thrilled to see you."

  
"I wonder if my horse is still there."

  
"You have a horse?"

  
"Yeah. He almost bit Negan's fingers off too."

  
"Good horse."

  
The two of you laugh and look up when Daryl, Rick, and Glenn walk through the door. Maggie gets up to greet Glenn, and you give Rick a hug first before standing on your toes and giving Daryl a kiss.

  
"Will Gabriel marry us?"

  
"Yeah. How's tomorrow sound?"

  
"I got my dress. Don't need anything else."

  
Maggie, Glenn, and Rick standby, amazed at Daryl's incredible change. He's still rough around the edges and that was his charm that you loved so much, but he was also tender, had a heart of gold and would do anything for you. People still had a hard time approaching him, unless you were with him. Of course, he still grumbled, he wouldn't be Daryl if he didn't, but if the person needed help he would be there.

  
"How would you feel about going somewhere else until the baby is about to come?"

  
"Why?"

  
"So, I don't have to hide when he's here. We'll come back when it's close to being time to have the baby. I promise."

  
"It really would be safer," Rick inputs. "I don't want to see either of you go because you're both my family but I don't want to see you taken away again, (Y/n). I'm not sure if Daryl could deal with that again."

  
Daryl grunts, his blue eyes avoiding mine.

  
"Fine. We'll go to the Kingdom if Ezekiel will have us."

  
"I'm sure he will. I'm assuming you'll be taking your motorcycle?"

  
"Yup."

  
Rick nods, a melancholic smile on his haggard face. Maggie and Glenn give their parting hugs and walk out, hand in hand and excitedly talking about yours and Daryl's wedding tomorrow. Rick stands there a few more moments talking to Daryl but you're too busy watching Daryl's face and the way he glances at you and gives a lopsided smile before turning back to Rick. You want to tease him about the small grey hairs starting in his beard but then you feel guilty because you might've been the one to stress him out enough to make them appear. Daryl nudges you as Rick steps out the door, breaking you out of your train of thought.

  
"I'll be right back."

  
He frowns but lets you go.

  
"Rick!" you call out, as you carefully jog down the steps.

  
The sheriff pauses and turns around, concerned.

  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I had something I wanted to ask you."

  
"Go ahead."

  
"You've become like a dad to me and I was wondering if... if you'd walk me down the aisle?"

  
His pale blue eyes light up, and he clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
"I would be honored, (Y/n)."

  
You laugh, and he laughs too, wrapping his arms around your shoulders as you hug him tightly.

  
"Thank you for letting me be a part of your family."

  
"Of course, kid. Daryl took a shine to you as soon as we saw you so it was only a matter of time."

  
"Had a funny of way of showing it," you mutter against his chest.

  
Someone clears their throat and you see Michonne standing there with a grin.

  
"Am I interrupting something?"

  
"I asked Rick to walk me down the aisle so we had to hug it out in case he cried."

  
"Says the one who's wiping the tears away."

  
Rick releases you, kissing the top of your head and giving Michonne an overly dramatic kiss, making her giggle as he bends her backward. Daryl stands on the porch, leaning against the porch railing, his careful eyes watching as you got closer to him.

  
"Leavin' me already?"

  
"Ha. He couldn't handle me."

  
You stop on the last stair, gazing up at him.

  
"What?"

  
"Nothin'. Just lookin at ya."

  
He almost has to bend in half to lean down and kiss you.

  
"It's me who should be lookin at you," he growls in your ear.

  
"Well, Mr. Dixon, you can look at me all you want tonight, tomorrow and the rest of our lives."

  
"I'll be the only one lookin' at ya."

  
"Damn right."

  
You followed him into the house, the evening passing by in a whirlwind of a good meal, passionate love and talking well into the night.

  
_**> >\--->** _

  
You rose before Daryl, leaving him a note saying you'll see him at the altar, pausing to watch his face become highlighted by the sunrise. It's the only time he looks peaceful, but he twitches every once in a while, whimpering from possible nightmares caused by his past or his time at the Sanctuary. You sneak off before he wakes up, heading straight to Maggie and Glenn's to get ready for the wedding. Daryl was awake as soon as you were out of the bed, pretending to be asleep until he heard the front door close, and getting up to watch you pretty much skip over to his friends' house.

  
You and Glenn traded quick words when you arrived, him heading to your house and you into his. Maggie shushed him out the door, giving him a quick kiss and then ushering you into the bathroom. The men had been lucky on a longer run a few weeks back, managing to get some household items that were had to come by. The women traded around the hair curler and this time it was at Maggie's house, ready and waiting for your wedding. She sat you down in one of her kitchen chairs in the bathroom, where an arrangement of makeup and other beauty supplies sat on the counter. Other women made their way over as the morning got later, fawning over your bump and the transformation Maggie was performing on you. She curled your (h/c) hair, leaving your bangs in little ringlets around your face that bounce every time you move your head. Very light make up was applied, only enough to highlight the (e/c) color of your eyes. It kept you looking enough like yourself but also took away some of the darkness that you couldn't get rid of underneath your eyes. Sometimes looking in the mirror was like looking at a complete stranger. The woman you left behind at the Sanctuary mocking you for leaving a place safer than Alexandria and a man that would've done anything with no guilt afterward. But in your heart and soul, you knew that you made the right choice when you left Negan and came home with Daryl. You suffered the most damage at Negan's hands and Daryl had done nothing but heal every single one of those wounds.

  
"Mind giving me a minute with the bride?" Maggie requests. "Thank you, ladies. What's wrong, sugar?"

  
"Ghosts of my past haunting me."

  
She leans against the counter in front of you, giving you a motherly look.

  
"He's not coming for you. He truly believes you're dead."

  
"I know, Maggie. I know. But, there's always that small fear, and the fact that I sometimes feel like I made a mistake coming back here."

  
"Why would you feel that way?"

  
"Because _Negan_ made me feel that way. Like I would only be safe with him. Kept in a cage like a little pet mouse, safe away from the big bad cat."

  
"You and I both know that Daryl would go to the end of the world for you and this baby. Negan would only do it if it benefited him."

  
"I know. Which is why I know I made the best decision to run with Daryl."

  
"Then put that smile on that you hide away all the time and let's get you in your dress so you can walk down the aisle to your man."

  
She takes your hand and helps you out of the chair, motioning for you to hold your arms up for her to slide the dress over your head and onto your body. It's thinly strapped, but flows all the way to your ankles, making you look taller. Even though there were no watches or clocks to keep track of time, you knew it was getting close from the way the sun set in the sky. The butterflies in your stomach came to life with a fury as you slipped your white flats on. It was the last thing that needed to be put on before leaving the bathroom, and Maggie's eyes filled with tears.

  
"You're beautiful. He's not going to know what hit him. Oh, before we go, we found something to surprise you and Daryl with."

  
She pulls out a box from one of the drawers and hands it to you. You crack the lid open, finding an aqua and white garter with a sewn in silver arrow inside.

  
"Where did you guys find this?"

  
"When we found out that Daryl was going to propose to you, we started looking for things and we happened to find this. One of the other women sewed the arrow on to give it its uniqueness."

  
"It's gorgeous. Help me put it on?"

  
She shakes her head vigorously, and you hand it back to her, balancing your foot on her leg for her to slide it up and leaving it halfway up your thigh. Lowering your leg back down, your dress covers it completely. You straighten it out and look back up at Maggie, smiling.

  
"He's not going to know what the hell hit him."

  
Maggie opens the bathroom door, and the women flock to the two of you, tittering about how pretty you looked and many other similar sayings. Sarah hands you a bouquet of multicolored wildflowers with a few yellow roses in the middle.

  
"This is all so wonderful. I can't express this enough."

  
"You're very special. Not every woman can say she tamed the wild Daryl Dixon. And officially at that."

  
"Well, officially as it can be in our world."

  
"I'll take it any way I can get it. Daryl is the other half of my heart and the father of my child and everything I could've ever wanted."

  
A collection of awww's was released.

  
"Well, sugar," Maggie grins brightens as she talks, "you ready to go meet your man?"

  
"As I'll ever be."

  
There's a knock on the door, and Sarah opens it to reveal Rick. You can't help but notice how his thick beard is clean, and his hair is slicked back, making the older man look just a bit younger. He's wearing a dark blue, short sleeve button up shirt with a pink wildflower tucked into the pocket and black jeans. His blue eyes brighten when he sees you, and he steps into the house, hold you out at arm's length once he reaches you.

  
"You're absolutely stunning, (Y/n)."

  
"Thank you."

  
He holds his arm out, and you tuck your hand into the crook of it, taking the bouquet in the other, while Maggie herds the women out of her house and to the small chapel.

  
"Let's get you to Daryl."

  
You walk with him step for step, as he leads you out of the house and to the doors, where Daryl is waiting inside. 


	17. Apocalypse Ever After

"He's waiting for you behind those doors. Are you ready for this?"

"Yes."

  
Rick knocks on the door, and they open from the inside by Abraham and Glenn. All the people inside is a bit overwhelming at first glance but, when you focus your attention on Daryl, you forget about them all. His dark chestnut hair is combed and away from his face, his sky blue eyes had never been so clear. He's wearing a shirt similar to Rick's but his is black, and it matches his jeans and boots. It feels like you're floating when Rick walks you down between the pews, nothing feeling real until you're standing a few feet away from him.

  
Gabriel steps forward.

  
"Who gives this woman away?"

  
"I do," Rick announces, loud and proud.

  
Gabriel moves back to where he was standing before.

  
Rick kisses you on the cheek before passing you off to your soon to be husband. Daryl's hands are shaking as he takes yours in his, never looking away from you as Gabriel begins speaking about God and love. You don't listen to him for most of it, long since giving up on God when the dead began walking the earth.

  
"(Y/n), would you like to recite any vows?"

  
"Daryl." You had to clear your throat and start again. "Daryl, we had a rough start, but you quickly became my closest friend and partner, taking me on little adventures when I swore I would never go back into the woods for fun. It was you who came to me, and showed me how much I could mean to someone again. You barreled through the walls I had built around myself and didn't care about the mess that was behind that it. When I left, it was the hardest thing I had ever done in my life because I knew I was leaving a piece of me. You're my other half, my grumpy redneck but also the father of my child and the man that rescued me. I love you from now until the end."

  
"Daryl, anything you would like to add?"

  
"(Y/n)," Daryl's voice cracks on your name. "You are... I can't even find the words to tell you what kind of woman you are. I tried to keep away from ya. But there you were, always on my mind as you stayed in the house outside the gates. I had to do somethin' when we didn't see you for days and it killed me to hear you think I was the wrong guy. I knew then I needed to protect you because you were there to stay in my head. Finding you was the thing you kept me going, and I knew I would find you somehow. I was so scared when I saw how thin you were after you turned up at the Kingdom. Never felt that kind of fear before. When I got you back from... from him, I told myself I would never let you go again. You've given me love, and now a family of my own. I love you too."

  
"Do you, (Y/n), take Daryl as your husband for as long as you shall live?"

  
"I do."

  
"Do you, Daryl, take (Y/n) as your wife for as long as you shall live?"

  
"I do."

  
"Then by the power vested in me by God and the church, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

  
The whole community cheered as Daryl kissed you, and then kneeled down to kiss your bump.

  
"Congratulations," Gabriel says warmly, shaking yours and Daryl's hands.

  
People started coming up and hugging you, and shaking Daryl's hand. Unless it was Rick and Glenn, then they didn't care and hugged the both of you. The biggest surprise was when a friend came through the crowd, her eyes glistening with tears.

  
"Carol!" you cried, as she embraced you.

  
"You think I would miss this?" she laughed. "Daryl knew I was coming. But we wanted to keep it a surprise for you."

  
You mock glare at him and he kisses your cheek, knowing you're really not mad at him. The crowd started to disperse, mostly leaving you, Daryl, Carol, Rick and Michonne in the chapel.

  
"You kids ready to go?" Rick asks.

  
"We don't have anything packed yet."

  
"Yeah, we do. Did it after ya left this morning."

  
"You knew I was awake?"

  
"Yup."

  
"Oh. Well, I guess we are."

  
Daryl takes your hand, lacing your fingers together and following the others out of the chapel. Multicolored flower petals rain down on you and Daryl as the two of you came outside. It brought a giant smile to your face, especially since most of it seemed to stick in Daryl's hair.

  
"You look like Bambi!"

  
Your laughter is contagious and the rest of the group laughs with you, bringing a blush to Daryl's cheeks. Carol's car is parked near your house, and yours and Daryl's friends are gathered around it, waiting to say their goodbyes. Abraham and Sasha are the first to hug you, Maggie and Glenn the next with Carl giving you the tightest hug of them all.

  
"I'll be back before you realize it, kid."

  
"You're not much older than I am, (Y/n)."

  
You ruffle his hair and chuckle when he puts it back in place.

  
Michonne gives you one of her rare smiles and hugs you next before letting Rick have you, the old man looking at you seriously.

  
"Stay out of trouble. No matter what happens, don't run. We'll be there for you."

  
"Yes, dad."

  
His muscled arms wrap around your shoulders, and you put your face in his chest, knowing you were going to miss him the most. He holds you and kisses your forehead.

  
"Be good, kid."

  
"Always."

  
You wink at him as you get into the car with Carol, waving goodbye as Rick shuts your door. Daryl's motorcycle rolls up next to the car, and he leads the way out of Alexandria to your new temporary home.

  
The drive was smooth, only seeing a few walkers along the way but not enough to alarm you. You and Carol kept a steady conversation until she asked about the Sanctuary.  
"You're not the same person you used to be."

  
"Nobody is. It's the world we live in."

  
"You know what I mean. What happened to you?"

  
"Something that should never happen to anyone."

  
"Did Negan do it?"

  
"No. I never had to worry about him hurting me. Not after the panic attack."

  
"Panic attack?"

  
"My life is one fucked up ride. I don't want you to see me any differently."

  
"You should know that I would be the last person to do that to you. I used to get the looks of pity after Ed would beat me, and then when Sofia disappeared."

  
"Let's just say Daddy wasn't a good man and could get away with it because he was a cop. Mom took her own life and left me alone with him. Being a cops kid I knew the other families and was finally able to get away from him."

  
"You're not the only one with a dad that didn't treat you right. You've been with Daryl, so I'm sure you've seen his scars."

  
They were the hardest thing for him to talk about, and it took a long time for him to let you see them even though you had felt them every time you ran your hands down his back.

  
"I didn't know they were from his dad."

  
"Yeah. You and him are a lot more alike than you think."

  
The Kingdom came into view, and the feeling of safety and relief washed over you. You relaxed even more once you were through the gates and they were shut behind you. Ezekiel and the tiger came out to greet you personally.

  
"Welcome back to the Kingdom, (Y/n)," he booms. "We were not properly introduced last time you were here. I am King Ezekiel and this is Shiva." Shiva makes a sound somewhere between a purr and a growl.

  
"Thank you for letting me come back."

  
"You are most welcome. I believe there is an old friend of yours waiting for you."

  
You were certain you knew who he was talking about, and moments later Beast was brought out of the barn, prancing on his lead rope. Daryl was walking him, and as soon as Beast saw you, he whinnied and Daryl unclipped the lead rope from his halter, letting the giant horse trot his way over to you.

  
"The bond between a woman and her horse is unlike any other," Ezekiel murmurs, admiring your relationship with the horse.

  
"Sometimes I wonder if she loves me or the horse more."

  
"Oh, you just hush, Daryl. Come on you two, let's get this beauty back and you settled into your new room."

  
"It was a pleasure to see you again, your highness."

  
"As it was seeing you, (Y/n)."

  
You didn't need the lead rope Daryl offered back to you because Beast followed you on his own, once again prancing and tossing his curly black mane. People of the Kingdom were taking care of their own horses and greeted you all as you came into the barn, telling you how great of a horse you have. They showed you where the grooming supplies are kept and you thanked them, quickly beginning to clean Beast. Carol and Daryl watched you, almost seeing you clearly for the first time. Your movements were graceful and precise with every stroke of the brush. Beast never moved away from you, only turning his head to you to lick your arm or play with your hair with his lips. Cleaning his hooves was the one thing you couldn't do because you couldn't bend over and reach them. It was frustrating, but you'd brushed him enough that his coat shone.

  
"Come on, baby. Ya've done enough fer him."

  
You filled his water and left some hay down for him. Daryl took his hand in yours, only stopping by the car to grab your bags and continued to yours and his new room. It was close to the barn, and on the second floor overlooking the grounds providing you and Daryl with a view of anyone who comes in. Dinner was brought up for you, and as you and Daryl ate, the two of you watched the sunset.

  
>>\--->

  
You and Daryl got into a routine, making the weeks pass by quickly. He was up every morning as the sun rose, making runs with the others and going on patrol, returning every evening to be with you. He never made the supply switch with the Saviors, not wanting to let them know he wasn't in Alexandria and arouse their curiosity. You helped with gardening, taking care of the horses or any other work that they would let you do. Your belly grew bigger, and Daryl lavished attention on you, attending to every hormonal need.

  
He had you on your side, with your leg thrown over his hip as he slid inside of you. His calloused hand kneaded your tender breast, soothing the ache and bringing you to a higher point of pleasure when he rolled the nipple between his fingers.

  
"That feel good, baby? Me fucking you and playing with your gorgeous tits? So beautiful swollen with my child. Might have to fuck another one into you after this one is born."  
You arched your back, pressing your ass harder into his pelvis, and whimpering.

  
"Fuck, Daryl. Need you. Harder."

  
He growls, nipping the back of your neck and setting a blistering pace, making you whine. His hand reaches down and plays with your clit, rubbing it harshly until you're coming with a scream. Your walls tighten like a vice around his cock, a growl ripping through his throat as he comes inside you. He kisses the side of your neck, holding you in his arms and rubbing a hand over your bump until you fall asleep.

  
The next morning you woke bright and early with Daryl, packing up and getting ready to go back home. You could feel that it was getting close to time and wanted nothing more than to be with your family and friends when the baby came. Maggie had given birth to hers and Glenn's son Hershel a few days ago, and you couldn't wait to see him. It was devastating to find out the news about the deaths of some of the people you had gotten attached to. You were going to miss Abraham the most. Glenn had had a close call with Negan but he made it out alive. Something had sparked the humanity in Negan when it was mentioned that Maggie was pregnant and he let them go. The goodbyes were quick, and Carol drove you back once more, wanting to stay until your child was born. Daryl's bike roared to life and led the way out. You slept the whole way there, waking up when Daryl gently nudged your arm.

  
"Wake up, baby, we're home."


	18. Hope For the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is coming! And an unexpected visitor...

You were back asleep as soon as your head hit the pillows. Daryl couldn't sleep; he kept pacing back and forth in your shared room, glancing at you every time you moved in your sleep.

  
"Daryl?"

  
He stops in his tracks, kneeling down beside the bed.

  
"Right here, baby."

  
"What's wrong?"

  
"Can't sleep. Sorry for waking you."

  
You reach out to him, running the back of your hand against his grizzled cheek.

  
"Come to bed, please?"

  
Daryl couldn't argue with you when you looked at him like that, holding back a frustrated sigh and climbed into the bed.

  
"What's really wrong?"

  
"Nothin'."

  
"I know that tone by now and know that you're lying to me."

  
"It's nothin'."

  
"Please tell me?"

  
He doesn't say anything, and stares down at your bump, rubbing patterns over your skin with his thumbs.

  
"What if I'm not a good dad?"

  
"Oh, honey. You'll be a great dad."

  
"What if I'm not?"

  
"Why don't you think you'll be a good dad? I've heard the stories about you being great with Judith. This time, the baby you'll be holding will be your own. You've got Rick and now Glenn you can talk to about being a dad. You can hunt and you can protect us and I know you'll never let anything happen to me or the baby."

  
Daryl's blue eyes looked at you warmly, the doubt beginning to slip away.

  
"You really think so?"

  
"Of course I do."

  
He kisses you tenderly, running his hands through your hair.

  
"We should get some sleep before we can't get any."

  
Daryl chuckles and lifts your hand up to kiss the ring on your finger.

 

"I love you."

  
"I love you too."

  
_**> >\--->** _

  
The pains had started the next morning, scaring both you and Daryl but after consulting with Maggie, Carol and Michonne, it was obvious you were having contractions but the baby wouldn't be here for a few days yet. A lot of walking was recommended, and there was always someone there to walk with you, even when you said you could walk on your own. It was comforting to know you had several people that wanted to help and be near you but at the same time, it was a little overwhelming. It was still taking some getting used to with having all of these people that actually cared and a man that you loved unconditionally that felt the same way about you. There were bundles of neutral colored clothes since you or Daryl didn't know the gender of your child, a combination of cloth and paper diapers, and a few other little things for the baby as well stockpiled into the second bedroom of yours and Daryl's house.

  
The contractions were getting stronger; they were too close to not be active labor. Doctor Carson would not be able to make it, and it didn't bother you too much because it lowered the risk of catching Negan's attention. Giving birth without a real doctor, however, was a bit terrifying but with Maggie and Carol offering to be there by your side helped lessen the stress. You wanted to remain in your home, and Maggie agreed that it would be the more relaxing place because it was familiar. She and Carol had helped set up extra blankets, and Daryl helped with whatever he could, mostly staying by your side and holding your hand as each contraction racked your body. He became less squeamish every time Carol checked your dilation, focusing on trying to help you forget your pain, even if it felt like you were going to squeeze his fingers off.

  
In a moment's peace from contractions, your brain had caught up to what was going on.

  
"Daryl, what if I can't do this? It already hurts so much."

  
You were seated between his legs, leaning back against his chest with your head tucked under his chin.

  
"You can do this, baby. I know ya can."

  
Carol came back in to check your cervix.

  
"You're about eight centimeters, (Y/n). Almost there."

  
You groaned, sweat building on your forehead with the pain becoming more intense. Daryl murmured praises, kissing the top of your head and running his hands down your arms, feeling lost at not being able to take your pain away.

  
"I gotta get these clothes off," you growled, tearing at your shirt.

  
Daryl scrambled up to his knees behind you, tugging your shirt up and over your head, taking the bra off shortly after. Even now with your belly swollen, and your breasts twice the normal size, Daryl still thought you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Knowing you were about to give birth to his child awoke something primal in Daryl, and made him want to put another baby inside you as soon as he could after this one was born. He had loved seeing your belly swell with each passing day. Your pants and underwear were already off, your whole body now exposed.

  
"Baby," you panted, through gritted teeth," coming."

  
"What?!"

  
"Thebabyiscomingnow!"

  
A scream tore through your throat, alerting Maggie and Carol downstairs. They bounded upstairs with Carol immediately between your legs, and Maggie holding one of your legs up, guiding Daryl to hold the other to help widen your hips for the birth.

  
"You're fully dilated, (Y/n). Next contraction, start to push."

  
_Nothing could be heard over the sound of your pain and that included the arrival of Negan and his Saviors. The window to your room was still completely open from when you needed fresh air, and it remained that way completely forgotten, allowing everyone outside to hear your labored screams._

  
"All right sweety! Push!"

  
You let out a scream, hunching your back and pushing with all your might.

  
"Good! Good! Relax a moment and then you'll have to do it again."

  
_"What in the fuck was that?" Negan hollered, glaring at Rick._

 

_Rick and Michonne stared at each other, horror on their faces. They looked to Daryl's house as you let out another scream._

  
_"Someone getting fucking murdered up there?"_

  
"Keep pushing! Almost over!"

  
"I can't! It hurts!"

  
"C'mon baby, you can do it."

  
"The baby is crowning! Almost there!"

  
_Negan was too interested in what the screaming was about than the pickups, slowly beginning to walk toward Daryl's house. Rick rushed in front of him, holding his hands up and walking backward as Negan pushed on._

  
_"What the fuck is so special in there, Rick?"_

  
_"Just a woman giving birth."_

  
_Negan squints his eyes at the sheriff._

  
_"Really?"_

  
"The head is coming out, (Y/n)! You're doing so good! Keep pushing!"

  
The pained groans you were letting out broke Daryl's heart, but he knew that it would soon be over for you.

  
"Push! Now!"

  
_An earsplitting scream shattered the air, Rick's face paling as he watched the different emotions flit across Negan's face. Recognition, shock, relief and then unbridled anger. He moved so quickly that Rick didn't see Negan's fist until it was too late, crashing down on the side of his face._

  
_"I fucking buried her!"_

  
"Here comes the shoulders! One more big push and you're done!"

  
Hunkering down in Daryl's hold, and letting out a combination of a scream and a roar, you gave everything you've got into one final push. Complete relief flooded your system after you feel your baby come out of your body, and moments later a strong cry fills the room.

  
"It's a boy!" Carol cries, tears sliding down her face.

  
_The sound of a baby's cry breaks the fight between Negan and Rick, their fists hovering in mid-air, ready to land another blow._

  
_"The baby is here," Rick whispers, stunned._

  
"A boy?" Daryl repeats, disbelief flooding his voice.

  
Carol brings him directly to you, laying him on your chest for the skin on skin bonding. Yours and Daryl's eyes are filled with tears as you look at each other and at your son.

  
"He's so tiny," you whimper.

  
Daryl's hand reaches out tentatively, hovering above his son's head before softly stroking the dark hair.

  
Carol and Maggie hug each other, watching you and Daryl interact with your newborn son. Your uterus begins contracting again and Maggie takes your son, offering to clean him up while Carol helps you deliver the placenta. Once everything is completely out of your system, Carol brings a bowl full of warm water to have Daryl help wash you down.

  
"You're not going to want to move for a couple hours and everything down there is going to be extremely sore for some time," she warns. She leaves you with Daryl to give you some privacy to clean up.

  
He was careful and gentle, rising all of the blood from between your legs, moving slowly so he didn't make your post-birth pain any harder on you. When he was finished, he covered you with a thin blanket before leaving to rinse the wash rag and bowl out. Maggie and Carol walked back inside with your son, that they dressed up in a little forest green onesie. His little fists waved as he moved in Maggie's arms, soon settling down when he was placed in yours and attaching himself to your nipple. You gasped as he opened his eyes while suckling. They were bright blue, just like his daddy's. Daryl had come in, and his eyes widened when he saw the baby's eyes too.

  
"What's his name?" Maggie asks.

  
You bite your lip, smiling at the name you had picked out for a while.

  
"Abraham Merle Dixon."

  
Daryl made a choked noise, sitting down on the bed next to you and burying his face in your hair. It made Maggie and Carol cry again from the emotional reveal of your son's name.

  
"We'll leave you three alone for a little while. Just holler when you're ready for more visitors."

  
Little Abraham was soon finished nursing, and you remembered that babies needed to be burped after feeding to prevent an upset stomach. Putting Abraham against you, and patting his back, you patted his back until he let out a small burp. Sleep was beginning to call you as you snuggled back down on the bed with Abraham on your chest.

  
"You've done enough today, mama," Daryl says softly. "Let me take him for a bit."

  
"You sure?"

  
"Yeah."

  
Watching the gruff redneck you fell in love with tenderly pick up his son made you fall in love with him all over again. Daryl put him against his chest, rocking him back and forth when he let out a small whimper from being disturbed. Your eyes flitted shut while staring at Daryl and his son, a tired smile on your face. When you were pretty much snoring, Daryl took Abraham downstairs to greet the people that had gathered. What he wasn't expecting, however, was a grinning Negan sitting on his couch with Rick and Carl on each side of him.

  
"Well lookee here at the new daddy."

  
Daryl held back a growl, glaring at the intruder in his home.

  
"The fuck are you doing here?"

  
"Thought someone was being murdered and came to investigate when ol' Rick here tried holding me back."

  
"Ain't no one dead so you can get the hell out."

  
Negan stood up, Carl and Rick jumping to their feet as well, and strutted to the new father. Daryl stood his ground, wrapping his arms protectively around his son and curling himself around the little one's body without squishing him.

  
"You really think I'm going to hurt a child?" Negan snarls.

  
"Nah. Just kidnap him and kill his parents."

  
"And just who is the little man's mother?"

  
"None of yer fuckin' business."

  
The tension was getting high, and the Alexandrians gathered inside were bracing themselves for a fight. Simon was the only Savior in the house with Negan, but he was more concerned with seeing if his friend was alive than getting involved.

  
"Guess you won't mind if I go up and see the pretty lady then, won't you?"

  
Daryl couldn't be in two places at once, and his heartfelt torn from having to decide to run upstairs and protect you or staying and protecting his son.

  
"I'll go," volunteered Rick. "I'll go upstairs with him."

  
Daryl silently pleaded with his best friend to not let anything happen to you, and Rick nodded in understanding.

  
"She's asleep," Daryl snarled. "Don't fucking wake her up."

  
Negan just smiled, stalking up the stairs with Rick following close behind. The door creaked open when he barely pushed on it, his heart plummeting to his stomach when his eyes land on you, very much alive and asleep in Daryl's bed. He whirled on Rick, pushing the sheriff up against the wall with an arm across his throat.

  
"You _lied_ to me. _Twice_. I helped _bury_ her. I should burn this place to the fucking ground with all of you in it and take her and the kid away."

  
Rick grasped at the other man's arm, trying to speak.

  
"Negan?"

  
Your voice broke his cloud of rage, and he dropped Rick as he turned around to face you.

  
"Hey, doll."

  
"What are you doing in here?"

  
"Visiting my favorite girl who is still very much alive."

  
"I'm so sorry, Negan. But it was the only way to get you to let me go."

  
"That's it? That's all I fucking get?"

  
"We didn't love each other! We never would have. I love _Daryl_. With everything, I've got. I married him and now we have our son together. Don't hurt any more of my family. _Please_."

  
"You fucking lied to me _and_ you said yes to my goddamn proposal!"

  
"Negan! You can't tell me it didn't feel right! That it was only temporary!"

  
The grizzled man stands there, angrily chomping at the air for the right words. Simon sneaks into the room behind him, a big grin on his face when he sees you.

  
"Hiya kiddo."

  
Screwing what everyone else thought about it, you held your arms out for Simon to come and hug you.

  
"I missed you."

  
"Missed you too, kid. Broke my heart when I thought it was you we buried."

  
"I know. I'm sorry."

  
Daryl was surprised to see the Savior having a tender moment with you, but did nothing to ruin the moment. Abraham was safe with Carol downstairs, with Maggie, Glenn, baby Hershell, Carl and Michonne all guarding him. Simon released you, placing a kiss on your forehead before stepping back to Negan's side. Daryl and Rick immediately came to the head of the bed. Your two big guard dogs, ready to tear someone apart.

  
"Give me a minute alone with him, please?"

  
"No," Daryl snarls. "Fuck no."

  
"Please? You can stand right outside the door, okay?"

  
"Fine."

  
"I'll be right there with him," Rick promised.

  
"Go back to the fucking trucks."

  
Simon nods at Negan, and waves goodbye to you. Negan smugly closes the door, winking at you and coming to sit down by your side.

  
"What's on your mind, doll?"

  
"Don't hurt any of them, please. We can't lose anyone else."

  
"We?"

  
"They're my family, Negan."

  
"You left your family."

 

"No. I had friends. I couldn't even trust anyone to go outside your room by myself. I was a prisoner there."

  
"A prisoner, huh? If I'm remembering right, prisoners weren't treated as nicely as I treated you and I definitely don't think you _didn't_ like your _treatment_. C'mon, doll. Come home with me."

  
"I am home, Negan." The hazel eyes you once adored were cold and empty, like someone had ripped out the last of the light from his soul. "Find a woman that wants to be with you for the man that you are, and not the leader to baby them."

  
"I did."

  
It wasn't a declaration of love, but it still broke your heart. You rested a hand on top of one of his, patting it and trying to get the big man to understand.

  
"Find someone who will love you like I love Daryl. I'm sorry I couldn't be that woman for you. But, nothing good was coming out of the relationship we had. I fled from you the first time, was forced to come back with you the second time and then I had to fake my death just so I could be at peace with Daryl and my family. That's not healthy. Your people hated me and damn near killed me because of it. I've never been threatened by anyone here. If you love me or feel anything like love toward me, let me stay where my child and I will be safe. Prove to us you're not going to hurt us anymore, and I'll talk to Rick about you visiting us."

  
Negan remained silent, focusing on your hand on top of his.

  
"Did you ever love me?"

  
"I don't know. I can't say yes because it wouldn't be true."

  
There was a storm of emotion on his face, and before you could blink, his rough lips were on yours in a final desperate attempt to win you back. There was the burn that was always there, but not the intense inferno that bloomed to life when you kissed Daryl. Negan could sense it, and released you as quickly as he had kissed you. He didn't say goodbye, just got up and left, leaving the door open behind him.

  
"Forget about collecting your shit today, prick."

  
Rick was stunned, staring at Negan's retreating back and then in at you on the bed. Daryl came in with Abraham back in his arms, putting him in yours before wrapping his arm around your shoulders and curling you both into his side.

  
"What'd he want?"

  
"Something he couldn't have."

  
_**> >\--->** _

  
Carson came out the next day and examined you and Abraham, impressed with the little guy's size, and how little damage there was to your body from the birth. He told you and Daryl to hold off on sex for at least six weeks for proper healing and warned that while breastfeeding your chances of getting pregnant again were very high. The beast inside Daryl woke up, roaring at the opportunity to get you knocked up again and watch your body swell with his child once more. You could feel the grin that Daryl was trying to hold back and it made you shake your head, the tendrils of desire awakening inside with the insatiable hunger Daryl had for you. 


	19. Epilogue

Negan had left you and your people of Alexandria alone, only stopping by to visit with you and little Abraham. Simon usually came with him, bringing little gifts for you and the baby. It was easier for everyone to get used to Simon with his great big smile always on his face, and the stories that he told. Negan, on the other hand, was harder to get used to but as everyone watched the fearless leader soften up around you and Abraham, they slowly began to come around too. Daryl was always near with Rick or Carl always shadowing him. When the time came that another group threatened your community, Negan had his Saviors up in arms along with your people, and the people of the Kingdom and the Hilltop. On the surface, Negan still presented himself as the Alpha but underneath, you knew there was a man seeking a second chance at love.

  
_**> >\---> Six weeks later <\---<<** _

  
You were officially released to have sex again, and as soon as Abraham was asleep in the crib in his room, Daryl was picking you up and carrying you to his bed, dropping you down and covering your body with his. His mouth was everywhere; traveling down your body, starting at your lips, and down your neck, lifting your shirt up and off before attacking your breasts and nipples. Daryl nipped and sucked with a fervor, acting like a man starved. His shirt came off soon after that, pulling you up to sit with him and pressing you against his chest, the skin on skin contact heavenly. The curls of hair on his chest tickled your nipples, and you ground down on the bulge in his jeans, wordlessly begging him to take you. Daryl growled, flipping you to your back, and tugging your pants and panties off, before burying his face between your legs, licking a long stripe through your folds. You scraped his scalp with your nails, your hips bucking and thighs squeezing his head.

  
"Fuck, Daryl!"

  
He nipped the inside of your thigh, and got a smack for it, but was soon forgotten when his chuckle vibrated through your core. A rough finger slipped inside you, twisting and turning slowly, waiting for any sounds of pain. When there were none, he added another, repeating the same actions, giving kitten licks to the slick that began dripping out of you.

  
"Ya good?"

  
"I'm good."

  
His third finger made you gasp and moan, having forgotten how great his fingers inside you made you feel. Daryl moved them in and out of you faster, crooking them and pressing against that spot while sucking hard on your clit until you were shouting his name and reduced to a quivering mess underneath him. You watched through hooded eyes as he shucked his pants, groaning when you see he's not wearing underneath, his cock standing proud and swollen against his belly, the tip already leaking.

  
"You gonna stand there all night or are you going to fuck me, redneck?"

  
The blue of his eyes almost completely disappeared with the expansion of his black iris, and he lets out a growl, stalking his taut body toward yours until he was on top of you again. Bracing himself on one of his elbows, he reached down with other and teased the head of his cock at your entrance, unrelenting until you were cursing at him, only shutting up when pushed the head inside.

  
"Sweet fuck," Daryl panted. "Forgot how tight you were."

  
Your answering laugh tightened your walls around his head, making you both moan. He began to slowly push himself in deeper, the struggle to not rut into you showing as his arm began to shake under the pressure. A snarl left him when he was in to the hilt, bracing himself on both his arms on the sides of your head, dropping his pelvis down to grind against your clit when he began to thrust. Six weeks felt like forever when you couldn't make love with him, but neither one of your bodies forgot what it felt like to be together. Every nerve felt like it was alive with the way Daryl moved, igniting the passion between the two of you even further. He rolled his hips almost lazily, watching the way your body shift each time, his blue eyes so intense that they burned a hole through your soul. With a sharp thrust, your jaw dropped and Daryl took the chance to cover your mouth with his, shoving his tongue inside and wrestling yours. It spurred you to wrap your legs around his hips and rock against him, driving him to madness.

  
"Gonna fuck another baby into you."

  
Tenderness forgotten, Daryl began to fuck you wildly like he promised, plunging into you without abandon, and bringing the dirtiest of moans out of your throat. His own grunts and groans made you feel feverish, the burn of the beginning of your orgasm tearing through your body.

  
Daryl was on the precipice of his own release, and he lowers his mouth to your ear, commanding one thing: "come."

  
And you did, with a scream of his name and your walls tightening around him to push him to his own release. He chanted your name like a prayer as he coated your walls with his seed, his hips jerking until he was empty. You could hear him grumble something against the crook of your neck, the whiskers on his face tickling your skin as his mouth moved.

  
"What?"

  
"Said I love you."

  
"I love you too."

  
_**> >\---> A month and a half later <\---<<** _

  
Daryl was relentless about getting you knocked up again, and when you realized you were late, you knew he had succeeded. You'd managed to find a pregnancy test which only confirmed what you had already known, but wanted to surprise Daryl with it. Toting Abraham around on your hip, while you searched for a thin box to hide the test in, was easy enough. However, finding said box was not. Abraham cooed at you while you rocked him, standing in the middle of your front room when you remembered you had just had spaghetti the other night. It was one of the few packaged items you had left, and you jogged into the kitchen, finding the empty box sitting on the counter. The test fits inside and you shoved some newspaper inside to conceal it if Daryl decided to shake the box. Hiding it underneath the sink, for now, you and Abraham went to visit Maggie and Hershel while waiting for Daryl to come back from his hunt.

  
Not only was Daryl's hunt successful, with him bagging a big ol buck, Rick and the other's supply run was too. They happened upon an old army surplus camp, raiding it for everything they had, bringing back carloads of food, medical supplies, and weapons. There was going to be a feast that night to celebrate everyone's success and you were going to give Daryl his gift after dinner ended but before the dance started so everyone could be there for the announcement. Maggie of course already knew, because you were the one that told her first that you were late. She had laughed and said that it didn't surprise her with the marks Daryl had left all over your upper chest and neck. Not that he didn't have matching marks anyway.

  
The dinner had been magnificent. The deer was divided up to be grounded down and used for spaghetti, chunks cut up for stew, and nothing from the carcass went to waste. Vegetables were harvested and stored in plenty. Not one person was going to go home without a full stomach tonight. While everyone was passing around stories, and ooh-ing and aw-ing over the babies, you handed Daryl his gift. He gave you a confused look, and a quietness had settled over the table as he tore apart the newspaper covering the box.

  
"Noodles?"

  
You roll your eyes, gesturing for him to continue. Maggie squeezed your hand under the table, anxious to see Daryl's reaction just as much as you are. The paper was pulled out, and Daryl shook it, the test falling into his open hand. He flipped it over, his eyes widening as he realized what it was and stared up at you.

  
"Is this real?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"I'm going to be a dad again?"

  
"Yes."

  
Everyone begins to clap, and congratulate you and Daryl. Your gruff husband turns to hug you, and pulls you sideways into his lap, laying a big kiss on your lips. Your friends and family hoot and holler around you, reddening your face even further than what Daryl had just caused. Your life may not be anywhere near a fairytale, but you've got your redneck, your growing family, and your extended family around you to make it worth fighting for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my dear readers, our journey is over. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it for all of you. Was the ending what you expected? Liked it? Hated it? Let me know. Your feedback keeps me going. Maybe I'll write one where Negan wins, eh? Would anyone like that?


End file.
